Trials and Tribulations: A Zootopian Love Story
by Valkyrie7161998
Summary: This a story about Daniel the snow leopard and Emily the bunny. It is a story about them working together but when both Daniel and Emily develop feelings for each other what can go wrong. Neither know the other likes them but soon figure it out. But when they come under fire by the press and criminals what can go wrong?
1. Chapter 1

Hello reader. Whether you found my story by accident or if you were reading the first of this story before I changed the name. I hope you enjoy. I will be describing the character a little more and things they do. Hi my name is Daniel Sofield and I am going to be writing a story based off of a fan fiction I have read on here. The story was called prey and prejudice. It was a Zootopia fan fiction that I absolutely loved. If you would go read it you will understand why I want to write something along the line of it. I will warn you for all young readers to skip chapter 7 and 9 as they do contain explicit content and the story also has some language throughout. That being said my character would be the Nick Wilde and my friend/love interest would be Judy Hopps. This is going to be a Zootopia fan fiction but it will not be following judy and nick. I will be using my own characters but they will follow along the lines of the characters in the movie. Daniel ( nick replacement) is a male snow leopard. He is about 6' 3" and incredibly strong. Emily (Judy replacement) will be a bunny as in the movie. The rest of the cast stay the same and are the same animal and are preditor or prey. My story will loosely follow his and all credit for anything i use goes to him and his amazing story. the author is called aviator6309 he has also posted another story set in between the two. the second story is between chapters 31 and 32. please read all of prey and prejudice before reading the other story. Warning! Chapter 32 of prey and prejudice is very sad so be ready but its totally worth it promise. I do not have a set upload time and will try to have one chapter every two or three days. Also the idea for the story loosely comes from a reoccurring nightmare I have and am hoping this will help me get over it. That being said I will start my story now! P.S. any names used are purely coincidence and I hope not to offend anyone.

This is just an introduction to my story but please don't leave yet. Read the first chapter then if you dont like it you can go but at least give it a try.


	2. Character Descriptions

**This is a short descriptions of my characters**

 **Daniel's description.**

Daniel is the Nick of the story. He has just graduated police academy at the end of the movie. He is a abnormally large snow leopard standing on hind legs at 6' 3". He has a 1967 corvette stingray. It has the big 427 semi hemi. (Look it up). The stingray has a very important backstory which will be explained later. His father worked for the ZPD and helped someone who promised to repay him. (You will see later). Daniel is a fan of Sig Sauer firearms and uses a vaporizer that is shaped like a .50 cal casing. Emily doesn't know he has one. It has no nictatin or harmful chemicals. Daniel is also ore of an old soul. He doesn't know all the slang of today which sometimes has the ability to get him in trouble. He loves working on his corvette. It has a very important story and you will find out later. Daniel also has started to admit he has feelings for his partner but can't say anything because she is afraid she will think he is crazy. Who knows what will happen next. He is a normally snow leopard except he has smoky blue/gray eyes depending on the light where he is. His eyes are very sensitive to light so he often has aviator sunglasses. (Check the twitter page for this story for more. Valkyrie_Fanfic)

 **Emily Description.**

Emily is a small grey bunny who looks exactly like Judy from the movie. Basically, take Judy and change her name to Emily and there is your character. Emily has secretly like Daniel since he helped her with the missing mammals case. Emily also likes Sig Sauer firearms She uses a vaporizer that is shaped like a carrot. Daniel doesn't know she uses it. She also uses no nictatin or harmful chemicals in hers. Her reason for becoming a ZPD officer is a little different and you will find out soon enough. Emily is also an old soul but tends to know a little more slang then Daniel does so when he says something without realizing it she corrects him. She is a little nervous of the old corvette but grows to like it. She also is starting to admit she likes the big lovable snow leopard but hasn't told hi because she thinks he would think she is crazy. Emily is a smaller bunny except she has brown eyes instead of amethyst like in the movie.

 **Hope you enjoy the character descriptions. If you can draw and would be able to draw me a cover art please pm me and I will send you my email so I can use it.**


	3. A New Life

First Day

Daniel rolls over in his bed and looks at his clock. "6:00 already." he screams. "Emily will be here any second and she told me to be ready. He jumps up and runs to his shower. After getting out he says, " 6:05 Ok we are doing fine." he digs out his brand new uniform. Rapidly putting on just to stop when its time to pin on his badge. "ZPD police officer." he says. Who would have thought that a single bunny would change his life for the better. He hears a knock at the door and turns and says, "Emily is that you?" "Yes" a voice says through the door. He walks over to the door and unlocks it. "Good to see you," he says. He reaches over and grabs his utility belt and slowly puts it on. He then pick up his ZPD issue Sig Sauer sp2022 chambered in .357sig. (its real look it up. Also I do not own any of the firearm companies but will describe them as I wish.) Emily rolls her eyes and says, " are you just going to stare dreamily at your gun or are we going to the ZPD?" Daniel holsters the firearm. " sure lets go Ill drive." Emily says " I hope not in that old corvette you have. Its a piece of crap." "Excuse me," Daniel says, " Ill have you know it is a 1967 corvette stingray with the 427 in it. That car is worth more than your apartment and mine combined." " Sure slick," Emily retorts sarcastically. They end up taking the corvette to the ZPD and Emily freaks every time he shifts the car and runs the engine to a loud roar. "SLOW DOWN DANIEL," Emily screams, " I WAN TO GET THERE ALIVE." Emily bounds into the ZPD while Daniel tries to find a place to park the old car. Daniel then goes into the ZPD to find Emily whispering to Clawhouser. I walk up (I will be switching into the character Daniel from time to time as I am supposed to be him.)" What are you talking about?" I ask startling the small rabbit. "Nothing" She says quickly. " I will find out Clawhouser tell me everything you know." Emily then says to Clawhouser, " Don't breathe a word of this to him I need him focused." She then walks towards the briefing room. I lean over to Clawhouser, " I didn't say this but she is so cute right?" "I know but between you and me she loves your car and really likes you Daniel. She is hoping you fell the same but won't mention it as she is afraid you will reject her." Clawhouser says. "Really?" I ask. "Tell her how you feel and plan on something then." Clawhouser squeaks. "I think I have a plan." he says. That afternoon after a boring day of patrolling Daniel says to Emily. "Are you doing anything tomorrow?" Emily is suddenly startled by the question, she thinks "What is he up to?" "Not that I know of why?" She says. "I was wondering if you wanted to help me work on the car tomorrow?" I need to work on the carburetor for the intake and could use a second set of hands." I reply. "Sure I don't mind helping you." Emily's mind starts racing. "Cool come by my place around 9." Since it was there day off he wanted to work on his baby. "I'll be there." Emily says as he drops her of at her house. "Cool see you tomorrow." he says happily.

The Next Morning.

Emily can hear him yelling at the car from half a mile away due to her amazing ears. "I better hurry up." she thinks.

Daniel is under the hood of the old corvette cursing at the carburetor. "This piece of ahhhhhhhhhhh." he yells as his hand smashes into the air intake.. Emily is quietly sneaking up behind him. "Guess who." she says covering his eyes. Daniel then proceeds to slam his head into the hood above him. "Ahhhh" he yells in pain. Emily is immediately concerned for her friend. "I'm so sorry Daniel." she says but she can't take her eyes of of the grease and oil covered snow leopard. "Just be glad I didn't pull this." pointing to his service gun lying near by. "That could have ended badly." she says. "yea but know you know." After three hours of working and swearing at the car they finish cleaning the carburetor and intake flows. "Are you doing anything tomorrow?" The grimy snow leopard asks. "No why do you ask?" The equally grimy bunny asks back. Daniel scratches the back of his head. "I was wondering if you would like to come over for dinner?" he asks. I immediately regretted it as her shriek hurt my ears. " I would love to do dinner. Where are we going?" she asks. "Actually I was going to cook for you." Again he regretted that. "Are you ok Emily?" he asks as she stops screeching. "Yes she says. That would be fine. What time should I come over?" she asks? Suddenly a small buck rabbit rounds the corner and sees us. "Ma'am are you being attacked by that snow leopard? I'm already calling the police hold on." "oh there is no need sir" I say. He retorts "You are harassing this bunny and I'm not going to walk by and do nothing. Yes there is a snow leopard harassing a bunny here can you please send me an officer to me please?" Suddenly my radio chips. "Daniel I have a report of a snow leopard harassing a bunny near yu can you respond?" I pick up the radio and respond to dispatch. " The person calling is complaining about me because Emily hit a very high note when I asked her to come over and I would cook for her." "O. M. Goodness" Clawhouser responds. I then turn to the rabbit who is dumbfounded. "She is my work partner who I just invited to dinner before you interrupted me." He walks away looking dumbfounded. "So does 6 work for you?" I ask? She closes her gaping mouth "Yea, Yea that work see you then Valk." "Your are never going to forget when Zachary called me that huh? (Valk is short for Valkyrie and Zachary is Finnic) "Nope" she skips away. "Now to start planning a meal" I say as I close the hood and gather the tools.

 **So thats the first chapter. I hope you enjoy it I will try to get the next chapter typed tonight the 6th of febuary but if not this should hold over till tommorow. What should Daniel make. Where does Valkyrie come from? Why does Daniel like that the car? Is there something special to it? How will this blossoming relationship do well in Zootopia where predito and prey relationships have not yet become a norm. Find out soon.**


	4. Quick apology

Hello reader,

This insert is to say sorry if the first two chapters grammar was bad. I have since switched to writing on a word doc and spell check and grammar check will be helping me. I am currently working on the next chapter but wont be done until tomorrow evening. I will have it out then.


	5. This old car

**I lied I was able to finish the next chapter.**

 **Thank You! I had the story posted for less than 12 hours and someone started following it! Shout out to you sir or ma'am.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own zootopia and have no chance to. I also don't own any of the cars I use or the guns I use. I will describe them even though. Now on to the story. Also, each paragraph will have who's point of view you are reading in. That is to eliminate confusion.**

 **Daniel's POV**

 **This old car.**

"Hey shut up!" The owner of my apartment says as I pull the old corvette in. Johnathan Ford had been a friend of mine for a long time but still likes to harass me due to my shady past. I had a special elevator installed that brought the car up to a class enclosure in my apartment. "Johnathan how long have you know me?" I ask the ram about my age. "Since high school." he replies. "You know I have always had a thing for loud or jacked up toys, right?" I say already knowing the answer. "Yes, but some guests don't like you making so much noise." he says sleepily. (hahahaha puns) "I am the richest person in this building. They should be glad I'm here, I make the value go up. Not complain about how I live." I say perturbed "Also a cute rabbit with gray fur will be coming tomorrow around 6. Just send her to my apartment please." "A rabbit Daniel? Are you feeling ok?" he asks concerned. "She is my partner on the ZPD and I invited her to dinner. So, you better just send her to my apartment." I shut of the old stingray which still need a lot of work. "Did I ever tell you about this car?" I ask Johnathan. "No but I always wondered the story behind it." he says. "Come by my apartment around 5 and I'll tell you the whole story." I say politely. He finishes setting up the elevator to send the car to the view in my apartment. About five minutes later I unlock the door to my very luscious apartment. "Emily thinks I live near where we were fixing this old car. Haha she is in for a very big surprise." I think to myself. "The story behind the apartment is that I saved Johnathan life a long time ago and he is repaying me for it." I say aloud. Not sure why I said that I think but you can't change the past. "I have about an hour till Ford comes over (I have called him that since I learned his last name is Ford. Ironically he prefers to be in Chevy vehicles who would have guessed haha.)" I think to self, "Time for a shower and clean this greasy fur up." Fifteen minutes later I was feeling much better. I pull up Pawflix and get a Dirty harry movie pulled up. I have always loved these movies. It was about an older Tiger in a police inspector unit solving cases. I wanted to do that when I was a cub but life had other plans. I walk over to the fridge and get out to Reiner beers. After watching the show Longmire I bought a case on a whim and fell for them hard. Now it was all I would drink. I heard the knocking on the door and got up to answer. "hey bud what's up?" I say. "Beers are on the table." Nodding towards the low coffee table by the couch. After a little while of watching the movie and occasional drinking Ford says "so what's the big deal about that P.O.S. corvette?" I slap him hard and he looks shocked. "Sorry I should explain why I did that." An hour later he is almost in tears and says, "I had no idea I'm so sorry. I'll never question you or that amazing car again." I say, "Yes it's been very special to me. Has been for a long time and when I found it I dropped a crap ton to get it." "Emily will love the story of that car." He comments. "I know. Hey I have a big day tomorrow and need to sleep. We must catch up again someday. Just stop by I'll have a few cold ones ready and you can just sit and chill like the old times." He gets up and says, "Absolutely. Talk to you later." After he leaves I shut the TV off, finish the beer and head to bed. "It has been a VERY eventful day." Then promptly fall asleep.

 **HAHAHAHAHAHAHA Yes, I am evil but you will hear the story of the old corvette soon. Also, please leave a review as it shows you want to see more. I am also probably going to be making the move to a more mature use of language so you have been warned. I will not be describing Emily and Daniel doing inappropriate thing as I don't feel like it is there characters.**


	6. A grave mistake

**Sorry for not updating yesterday. I was at a friend's house and did not get home till late.**

 **I hope you are not mad about me not telling the corvette story hehe. It will be up soon. This chapter will deal with a reoccurring dream I have and I feel like it would work in the story. It also deals with some of the prejudice in the city so I hope you enjoy! Also don't judge about the smoking I will explain more in the chapter. Also I write what I want so deal with it.**

 **Princeofblades: Thank you I am having fun writing it.**

 **Valkyrie**

 **A grave mistake. (it's a pun and you will see why later in the chapter.)**

 **Nicks Point of View**

It is 2:30 in the morning on Sunday and Daniel can't sleep. He gets up and walks to the medicine cabinet and grabs a Benadryl. He takes one and walks back to the bed and lays down. Three hours later Daniel is awoken by his alarm clock playing country music. "How could I forget to turn off the alarm?" He mutters to himself. He gets up and listens as his new favorite song comes on the radio. My Girl by Dylan Scott (please go listen to it. All rights go to Mr. Scott.) Daniel starts to sing along with the radio.

She looks so pretty with no makeup on

You should hear her talkin' to her momma on phone

I love it when she raps to an Eminem song

That's my girl

Man her eyes really drive me crazy

You should see her smile when she holds a baby

I can honestly say that she saved me

My girl, yeah

Yeah that's my girl

In the passenger seat, windows down dancing around

Causin' a scene, that's my girl

Sippin' crown and sprite, in a ball cap turned back

Ooh she got me like

Yeah baby girl you gone and done it again

Makin' all the guys wish you were with them

But I bet they don't see what I see when I see my girl

Daniel finishes the rest of the song and starts towards the bathroom for a quick shower. Ten minutes later he is combing his long thick fur. He then puts on his regular cloths or civvies as he calls them. It's a ratty pair of jeans, cowboy boots, and an old t shirt that's a bit small and shows of the amount of time he has spent in the gym. "I need to buy the stuff I'm going to be cooking for Emily." He pushes the button to send the 1967 corvette down to the garage. He then goes to the nightstand and picks up the desert tan sig Sauer sp2022. Putting in a special holster that shows off his badge, holds the gun, and carries an extra mag of ammo. He then puts it around his leg as it is a droop leg holster, grabs his keys and leaves his apartment. After about fifteen minutes or so he gets to the prey food shop. He parks the old car and head towards the door. Suddenly he spots his favorite bunny across the street holding a strange contraption. "Is that a vape in her hand?" He says confused. Emily is holding onto a carrot shaped vaporizer as she walks. Suddenly a male rabbit walk up and starts to talk to her. Daniel immediately moves his hand to his gun and start to walk across the street. The buck then drags Emily into an alley and Daniel hears the scream and draws the pistol and run to the alley. "You shouldn't be using that is not healthy." the buck says sadistically. "You will be punished for it." Emily immediately reaches for the gun but remembers she left it in the apartment. She is now visibly shaking and turn to look away. The buck moves closer but suddenly feels a big paw on his shoulders and is spun around. "How the hell thinks the can touch me?" He says. "I will kil-" he starts to say but then sees the massive snow leopard standing there. He draws a switch blade but is stopped when the snow leopard out the pistol almost in one of his eyes. "You make another move and I'll spatter your head all over that wall and not be upset about it." Emily immediately looks up to see her partner holding a gun to the attacker. "Daniel!" she shouts. "he blinks before he attacks." Daniel then turns to the buck and says "I know what you're thinking and nobody is that fast." The buck blinks and a single gunshot is heard.

The buck drops backward and Daniel walk over to Emily. "I'm sorry you had to see that carrots." He comments. "But I'm not going to let some punk rabbit hurt me or you." Emily listens and can already hear the sirens of ZPD cars. "So, when did you start vaping?" Daniel says. Emily replies, "It was after you turned me down and I went back to bunny burrows. I started with real cigarettes but mom found them and turned me onto this and it's amazing. It's really relaxing." Daniel then pulls out a vape shaped like a .50 Cal bullet and casing. "I was about the same. I'm running no nicotine and no harmful chemicals and your right it is amazingly calming." Emily then smiles when she realizes she doesn't have to hide it form her friend and partner any longer. She takes a long draw from the vape and slowly exhales the large cloud of white smoke. Daniel then smells the smoke and realizes it smells like her parent's blueberries, his favorite. "Did you make that oil?" he asks. "Yes, I did how did you know?" she asks. "it smells like your parent's blueberries." Daniel then pulls out his and takes a long draw and breaths it out. Emily smells the burnt cordite (cordite is another name for gunpowder.) "How did you get that smell? When gunpowder is burn, it explodes." She asks. "I don't know how they do it but it's awesome." He replies. Three ZPD cars pull up and six officers get out to look at the two officers and the dead buck.

Two hours later.

Emily comments to Daniel "I guess the dinner date is ruined huh." "No if you still want to come we can still do dinner. Just push the meet time back two hours." Daniel replies. "ok see you then." Emily replies. Daniel walks back over to the prey store. "Today couldn't get much worse." He says. Ten minutes later he is cursing at himself for jinxing it. "For the last time, I said get out of my store. It is for prey only." The jackalope says angrily to Daniel. "Look sir I'm cooking for a friend and just need to buy some carrots. I have had a bad day and just need to make my purchase and I will leave." Daniel says coolly. The jackalope snap "No now get out or I will call the police!" "No need Daniel says flashing the badge on his holster. "I just had to shoot a man for sexually assaulting my friend and just want to get my carrots and leave." "Fine it will be 5 dollars." The jackalope says. "Five dollars! The add says $2.99." Daniel replies "Fine whatever." Then sets a five on the desk and leaves. He gets home and put the car in the special elevator and goes up to his room. "Damn jackalope. He pisses me off." After Five minutes of cursing and being mad Daniel takes the carrots and heads to the kitchen.

 **Hello reader, thank you for reading and dealing with my craziness of this chapter. The vapes was my idea and I have one and it really is good for calming down so I gave one to each officer since their jobs are very stressful. I can tone down it or make it very rare if you don't like it but it will still be part of the story. I doubt anybody will understand the Magnum P.I. reference. If you want to look it up look up the episode** ** _China Doll._** **It is in season one. Please leave a review as it shows me you want more of my characters. Until next time. Bye**

 **The Valkyrie**


	7. This old car part 2

**Hello faithful reader. This is The Valkyrie. I hoped you enjoyed the last chapter. Part of that involves a reoccurring dream I have had. There will be other chapters dealing with dreams I have but they are much darker and concerning. But that won't be for a while. This chapter will be dealing with Daniel and Emily having their date/hangout. Daniel is still angry at the ANTALOPE. I meant to put antelope but kept putting jackalope. I didn't realize it till after I had posted the chapter. Daniel will be cooking for Emily in this chapter and you will finally find out about the old corvette and the story behind it. I'm sure you have been waiting on that for a while now hehe. Also Daniel is dealing with some neighbors and a would be robber. Key word being would be.**

 **Let me know if you want longer chapters. I will do my best.**

 **Princeofblades: It was a wild chapter huh? Hope you enjoy this one as well!**

 **Valkyrie**

Daniel get up from the door and walks to the kitchen with the carrots. He heres a strange knock at the door. "Emily is that you? You are very early." He remarks. "I haven't started cooking yet but you can come in." Daniel then hears a crash as the door is kicked. He rushes to his pantry and grabs his Remington 870 marine magnum 12 gauge. He racks the slide and yells to the door. "You better stop or I will put a load of 00 buckshot through that door!" He hears the crash as the door is kicked in. He rounds the corner to find none other than Duke Weaselton. "duke is this really something worth dying over?" Duke then quickly realized whose door he kicked in. "hehe hey Daniel can you just forget I was ever here? I wont be back again." he says coolly. "Sorry Duke but I am noow and officer of the law and you are under arrest for of privacy and attempted theft. That's what you were going to do weren't you?" Daniel replies and cuffs the weasel. He calls over the radio for transport of the weasel. Right after the call Emily walks up to the door. "Could this day not have gone worse for either of us Daniel?" she says. Daniel replies, "you don't know the half of it." An hour later the tiger known as Fangmeyer is leading Duke out of the penthouse apartment. He mentions to Emily, "Did you reply to the call in civies?" "Actually, Daniel wanted to cook for me so I was coming over for dinner and found Daniel holding the shotgun on Duke." She said. "Ok you two have fun but not too much fun now." He winks at Daniel. "I am not that kind of mammal Fangmeyer." Daniel replies. He curses saying "My landlord is going to flip his shit over this door." "I think he will be glad you are ok." "not really I saved his life and this is how he is repaying me." Daniel replies. "Do you want help cooking?" Emily asks. "No I wanted to cook for you and I am you can watch or I have a pawflix account go look up the tv show Longmire. It's the reason I only drink Reiner beers." Daniel says.

An hour later

Daniel has finished cooking and Emily finished the first episode and says. "I'm hooked. This show is awesome!" Daniel says. "We can watch and episode while we eat if you want." Emily replies with, "Actually the ram at the front desk told me to ask you about the corvette over there." She says pointing to the stingray in its special car elevator. "What was his name. I can't remember." Emily says. "Johnathan Ford but everyone calls him Ford." Daniel says. "That corvette over there was my father's first car. He worked since he was 15 to buy a corvette with the 427 hemi. When he finally got, it he drove it everywhere. He met my mom with that corvette." Daniel says with a thousand-yard stare. A tear starts to roll down his fur. "You don't have to tell me if it's too painful." Emily sys. "No, you deserve to know." Daniel replies. "My dad worked undercover for the ZPD. He was on a sting operation to take down Mr. Bigs father. When everything changed. He was pulling out a piece of chain that held the drugs for Senior Big when he accidentally pulled out his wire. Things when downhill after that. He was killed by a polar bear that the raid officers missed." Daniel says. Emily is now crying for her friend and partner. Daniel continues. "I was eight about to turn nine when it went down. Mom did her best to provide for me but we soon found ourselves facing eviction. She did the hardest thing she had to do. She sold the corvette." Daniel wipes away a tear. "I wrote down the Vehicle Identification Number or VIN for short. I memorized it and kept it close. I promised myself my first car would be that stingray. When I started hustling I saved as much as I could and searched for my father's corvette. I found it at a local junk yard and immediately went to get it. I was supposed to go with Zachary that day and I'm glad I didn't. I got there right before they were about to crush the car. I paid the $1200 dollars and could limp the car to where we were working on it yesterday. I immediately bailed on Zachary for the next month and spent every dime I had getting the car to where it was drivable." Daniel looks over at the car. "That afternoon I stared the car for the first time since my dad was killed and it reminded me of him and the drives we went on. I suddenly see an all-black ram running from a vicious tiger. I drove the car over and told the ram to get in without thinking. We drive away from the tiger. I extend my hand and say "I'm Daniel" He shakes my hand and says" I'm Johnathan. We went to high school together. I doubt you remember. You dropped out before we could become friends." And the rest is history. I hid the corvette at the apartment he let me use so I could work on it. Every dime I made hustling went into that corvette to restore it to its former glory. It still not done but its close." Emily is now crying. "I'm sorry I said you should sell it and I called it a piece of shit. If only I had known." She sobs. "It's ok you didn't know." Daniel says, "lets finish dinner and we can watch another episode of Longmire." Daniel picks up both plates and takes them to the sink. When he returns, he finds Emily has loaded the next episode. When he sits down Emily snuggles up next to him. Fifteen minutes later both are asleep.

 **So what do you think? Was the wait of the corvette story worth the wait? I love the back story of the corvette and this link will take you to a picture of the corvette. news/c12-0612-1967-chevrolet-corvette-sting-ray/.**

 **It is the first picture.**

 **Also I hope you will take the time to check out the tv show Longmire it is amazing and Reiner beers are real it's a western united states beer. I need an Idea for what happens when they wake up so someone shoot me a pm and give me and idea please.**

 **As always thank you for your time. Please leave a review as it shows me you want more.**

 **Until next time.**

 **The Valkyrie**


	8. THANK YOU

**Hello readers. I wanted to put this short thing in saying that the last story had over 300 views! I never expected it to be that high but it did. I still only have one follower. Hey princeofblades how are you? I will be writing how Daniel and Emily wake up. The next chapter (posted tonight) will have the Chief approving Daniel and a very important story as to why Daniel was cleared to work for the ZPD even though he has had a troubled past.**

 **Please review and tell me what you like, don't like, or think I should add. I am always up to suggestions. I am looking for someone who can draw me a cover art using the descriptions of the characters I provided. Much thanks.**

 **The Valkyrie**


	9. Suprise!

**I hope everyone has made the jump to the new story. I have posted some new things to the first chapter and posted a character description. So please go read that to better understand the characters. I forgot to mention in Daniel's description he has a smoky blue eye color so it's a grey blue color Please leave a review as it helps me determine if you like the story or not. Until the end of the chapter**

 **The Valkyrie**

Emily was awoken by the sunlight pouring in the window. She was concerned as she didn't remember walking home. She felt her warm fleece sheets which also surprised her because it was the middle of spring and she put them away when spring started. Suddenly she her stomach drop as she heard the sheets murmur. A long white spotted tail hit her in the face gently. She sprung up from the couch kicking Daniel in the process causing him to hit the floor with a loud thump. "How did I end up on the floor?" He asked. Daniel then looks up and sees Emily standing on the couch. "Shit Hi carrots what are you doing here early?" "Did I oversleep again? I'm sorry. I'll go get ready." He looks at the clock and see it says 10:00 AM. "Double shit" he says then sees Emily is wearing civilians. It finally dawns on him that she kicked him off the couch when she woke up next to him. "Triple shit. On hiring day I oversleep and Emily fell asleep here too." "I wonder how Chief Bogo will feel about us being late?" he says. He turns around to see Emily sprinting out of the door. "Wait" he shouts but she is gone. "Damn well let's get to the station." He says.

 **Fifteen Minutes later.**

Emily is at her apartment getting sick from a few too many Rainiers. She call into the station and gets Clawhouser. "Hello?" he says. "Hey Benji I'm not feeling good please tell the chief I won't be making it in today." She replies. "I'm sorry Emily hope you feel better." He says before hanging up the phone. Clawhauser says "I wonder what's the matter with Emily? This is her first time ever calling in sick."

Daniel is racing down the street to get to the station. He finally arrives and park the car in the garage. As he walks up to the reception desk he sees Clawhauser looking worried. "What the matter spots? Someone steal all the doughnuts?" He says joking. "No Emily just called in sick for the first time ever. I told the chief and he said when I see you to send you to his office." The routund cheetta says. Daniel stiffened up. "what did I do this time?" he asks. "I'm not sure Daniel but you better get going. He doesn't like waiting." Clawhauser says. Daniel climbs the stair slowly as he is not sure what to expect on the other side of the door that lays before him. Daniel grits his teeth as he knocks on the door. "Enter" A booming voice from beyond the door says. Daniel opens the door not sure of what to expect. "Ah Daniel just the mammal I was looking for." Bogo smiles. "I'm not going to kill you sit done." Daniel was concered because he had never seen the buffalo smile before. "I had a special assignment for you and your partner but she didn't show today. Claims she was sick but I want you to go check on her." Bogo says to the snow leopard. "Can do chief." The snow leopard says a little to enthusiastically. "Do you need to say something Daniel or are you just sitting there for fun?" Bogo snarks. Daniel get up and starts to leave but before he does he remarks. "I was mesmerized by your smile. I didn't think you could smile." Daniel rushes out of the door and closes it before a coffee cup shatters on the door. Daniel hurries away before the chief can get to him. Unbeknownst to him the old buffalo admired his curage to sstand up for himself. He would never tell the snow leopard but still he smiled. Daniel walks down to the garage where the corvette is parked. He is appaled at how marvelous the car looks. He jumps over the door and narrowly misses the center of the roof. (it's the t top version with the tops removed and the windows down.) HE starts the old car listening to the engine roars to life. He pushes the clutch in and puuts in it first. He revs the engine up and leaves dark black marks all the way out of the garage. The gate attendant screams "VALKYRIE!" (its his last name. I wanted to use it but I couldn't figure it out. Don't like it the suck it.) Daniel was to busy smilling to notice the very pissed off jaguar. "He will get over it." Daniel says. He had more important things on his mind. Like a supposed "sick" rabbit. He roars down the highway when one of his favorite songs comes on.

'67 bored, out and jacked up

A quarter mile that was all it was

I burned the cool off of that Corvette

And I was gone and I ain't back yet.

Daniel smiles as he knows they are talking about an old '67 corvette. (I changed the number it was originally 69 but his car is a 67 so I changed it to 67. Fun fact the 427 started in 1966 but it wasn't very popular till 1967.)

Daniel wheels the old car in front of Emilys crappy apartment building. He suddenly thought of something and smiled but he knew she wouldn't go for it or would she? He would have to ask her himself.

 **Hello reader. I know, I know another cliffhanger but I have to keep you interested, somehow right? I wasn't able to update yesterday as I was working on my truck till very later and was tired. Ford Fix or repair daily. Hahaha anyways though I love my ranger and wouldn't trade it for the world. Scratch that I would trade it for Daniels corvette hahaha. I wasn't sure I would be able to update it tonight either because my laptop wouldn't connect to the internet. I got it to connect and could finish the story. Big plus we have reached 100 views. I know it seems small but to me it's amazing. I never thought it would get that many but look here we are. Please review and follow the story for more updates. I will post every night this week except maybe Thursday. One of my friends IRL found the story and wants to chat about it so I may not post or I may already have a chapter typed up. We will have to see.**

 **Until then**

 **The Valkyrie**


	10. Popping the Question

**So? Have I aggravated you all enough with not telling you what Daniel was thinking? Also, a big thank you to you readers. Last night at 11 I had 141 views. Today at around 3 I had 200. That's amazing and I couldn't be happier. Now you will see what's up with Emily who is "Sick" and what Daniels idea is.**

 **For now**

 **Valkyrie**

Daniel pulls out his vape and takes a long pull to calm his nerves. He walks up the stairs and towards Emily's crappy apartment when he sees the door is broken and a crash from inside. He draws the desert tan Sig and checks his mag. He walks slowly towards the door trying to sneak up on whoever is in the apartment. He pushes the shards of the door aside and yells, "ZPD you better put your fucking hands up or I will shoot your ass then get a cup of coffee like nothing happened." Daniel is more of a badass then most people think the snow leopard is. He hears Emily scream and runs into the apartment. There he sees it. A savage lion about to kill Emily if he hasn't already. Daniel switches mags to a antidote loaded bullets and fires twice dropping the lion in his tracks. He pushes the button on the radio and yells. "Officer Hopps (I left the last name screw it) is down and I need back up immediately. I have a savage lion and a downed officer in need of emergency medical attention." He doesn't hear the rest as in his backpack he has a trauma kit. "Carrots if you can hear me this is going to hurt but it will save your life." Daniel says as he tears up a bag of quik-clot. He hears the bunny take a deep breath and then go quite. The pulls a muzzle out and muzzles' the lion and handcuffs him. He hears an ambulance come screaming to a stop downstairs. He picks up the bunny and runs down to meet the ambulance. Four ZPD squad cars pull up and Daniel shouts to them "Fifth floor room seven." He starts to get into the ambulance but a large rhino stops him saying, "sir you cannot ride in here." Daniel changes mag back to his federal hydroshock hollow points and points it at the rhino. "What the fuck did you just say?" He growls. Bogo walks over and strip the gun from him. "Bogo I respect you but if you don't give me back that damn gun I swear it will not end well." Daniel yells at him. Bogo replies, "Daniel I will not be giving you this gun back as it is evidence in this case now." Daniel growls but pulls his personal Sig suaer identical to the one he carries on duty. "Fine I have my own." He turns to the rhino. "Now, this has real bullets not the little pussy incapacitators I used on the lion. I will be getting in this ambulance and we will go to the hospital NOW!" Bogo walks over and takes that gun. "Daniel I swear you threaten that rhino one more time and you will be suspended! Now take your corvette and follow the ambulance." Daniel thinks to the Taurus Raging bull in 454 Cassul in the glove box. Bogo notices he is looking at the glove box. "Daniel you get that damn gun and you are fired!" Daniel just get in the car and starts it not looking at the chief. The ambulance has already left and Daniel is not trying to catch up.

 **48 hours later**

Daniel was sitting in the chair in the hospital room. Waiting for Emily to wake up. Bogo and the rest of the officers had come and gone but Daniel never left the room. A nurse walked in with food for him as he had not eaten since the morning he found Emily under attack. He still hasn't touched it after two hours. When he hear a small grown. "What the hell happened?" Emily remarks. Daniel eaps out of the chair and hugs her. "I thought you were gone." Daniel says through tears. "You still haven't answered my question." She says calmly. "I went to the station after you raced out of my apartment without sying a word. Clawhauser told me the chief wanted to see me so I went to his office. He told me yoou called in sick and to go check on you. I was walking up your stairs when I heard a chrash coming from your apartment. Upon further investigation I found your door torn apart and a savage lion in your apartment." He says. Emily suddenly gasps and covers her mouth. "I called it in and shot the lion with incapasitators. I then carried you down to the ambulance. Then followed it to the hospital." Daniel says. Not mentioning the confrontation. Suddenly a voice from behind says "You forgot something there Valk." Daniel stiffens as the chief finishes his sentence. "Shit" Daniel mutters. The chief then laughs. "Are you going to tell her or am I?" Daniel remarks. "I was just getting there." "No, you weren't," The chief says. "Fine I will tell it." Daniel remarks. "When the ambulance arrived, I handed you over and started to get in but a rhino stopped me. So in a fit of rage I switch back to my hollow points and point it at him. Bogo here took it. I immediately respond by drawing my personal one." He turn to the chief. "by the way where the hell is my gun?" Bogo pulls out the firearm and hands it to Daniel. "Any way he took it and told me if I threatened the rhino again I would be suspended. I immediately thought of my .454 cassul in the glovebox but he must have known about that one to and said if I retrieved it I was fired so I left it where it was." Daniel at the time would have shot both the rhino and the chief with the gun then surrendered but the buffalo had stopped him. "I have not left this room since you were brought in here." The buffalo looked at Daniel and said "Go home." Daniel retorted. "Fuck off." The chief went wide eyed and so did Emily. The chief looked up at the snow leopard in many ways but sternly said, "What the hell did you say?" "I said to fuck off I ain't leaving." Daniel replied. The buffalo was not going to back down. "Fine you are hereby suspended for the next six days." "Why should I be suspended for my actions?" Daniel sniped. "Eight days." The buffalo snarked and hand me your star." "That's a seven-point suppository chief." Daniel said quoting the dirty harry move hoping the chief would take the bait. "What the hell does that mean?" Chief answered. "You can stick it up your ass!" Daniel said as he slammed the door shut as he left. Emily bursts into tears and yells at Bogo. "Why the hell would you do that? You know he loves this job." Bogo walks out of the room leaving Daniel's ZPD star on Emily's bed.

 **Fifteen minutes later.**

Daniel opens the door to see a red eyed rabbit. "Hey I'm sorry I shouldn't have aggravated the old buffalo." Daniel stops when he sees his badge pinned onto the rabbit's hospital gown. "How did you get that from Bogo?" He asks. Emily stiffens, "Uhh I yelled at him how you love the job and why would he do that and he just left without the badge. I don't know if this means you are suspended or not." Daniel sits back in his chair ready to ask what he has been meaning to ask for a while but couldn't. "Hey Emily. You need a better apartment. Something with stronger protection and a larger place to live." He says. "So, I would like to know if you would like to move into my apartment." Emily suddenly passes out again and Daniel can't stop thinking about how much she must think he is an idiot for saying such a thing. "All that is left is to wait till she wakes up and we will see what she says."

 **HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA another cliffhanger. I also siked you out with the title hehe Sorry but I think it keeps people interested and wanting more. I may not post tomorrow as I might have a date! I know right exciting. We will have to see. I love you all and hope you like the story. Please like and review it shows me you want more!**

 **Until next time**

 **The Valkyrie**


	11. Bunny suprise

**Hey guys, I am so sorry for not updating in 5 days please don't burn me at the stake. I had two or three full days at the funeral home. I also had to move the date and it went really well and we are planning another. Yes, I do work at a funeral home. If you can tell me a funeral joke I haven't heard before I will give you a cameo. I will try to update on time from know on but if I have a date no promises ;) I am jumping to a little farther forward but don't worry I will explain in the story.**

 **Valkyrie**

Emily hadn't talked to Daniel in three weeks. Not for lack of try but because he was doing a special training. She worried they would get separated but chief Bogo assured her she would be going through the training after him and they wouldn't be split up. Emily had gotten a special pass from Bogo to visit Daniel at the training facility without him knowing. He had left for the training before she woke up from passing out after is request. He had left a note. She pulled it out form her pocket and read it again.

 _Dear Carrots,_

 _By the time, you are reading this I will be gone._ (When she first read this she about cried because she thought he left for good. She had thrown it away but Bogo gave it back and told her to read it fully.) _HAHA sorry I didn't mean to scare you. I have been given a special assignment but can't tell you. I'm sorry you have to read this and that I can't tell you face to face but I will be leaving for the place tomorrow morning. I will wait till the last second in case you wake up but if not this letter contains it all. I hope you have thought about my offer some but if you haven't its ok. I will talk to you when I get back in five weeks_

 _Love you,_

 _Daniel_

Emily always loved reading the last part because she was finally admitting to herself she loved the goofy snow leopard. She would never tell anyone before she talked to Daniel personally. She was unsure how the public would react her loving a predator. She showed up at his apartment and walked past the old corvette. He had hopped a bus to the training facility. Emily had learned to drive a stick while he was gone so when he came back she would pick him up in his own corvette. Now she was going to drive it to the facility and surprise him. She hoped he wouldn't be mad.

 **The next day**

Emily had talked to the instructors at the T.U.S.K. facility and learned Daniel would be participating in a kill house activity the next day. With a little pleading and begging she was able to be one of the bad guys in the exercise. Daniel still didn't know she was there but he thought he saw his corvette that morning but he knew no one knew where he kept the keys. Except for one person but she couldn't drive stick so he must have though he was going to crazy. Daniel was loading his Sig Sauer MPX. (It's like a mp5 but made by sig and can be chambered in .357 sig. Look it up its cool) Today was a simunitions exercise. (chalk bullets again look it up) He was gearing up for a standard hostage recovery but the instructor had said there was something different about this run. The snow leopard though its probably a different room set up. He picks up the sig and lock the slide shut chambering a round. He then walks up to the door and pulls the Remington 870 door breacher. He racks the slide and nods to the rest of the team. They nod back and he blows the lock open and switches to the Sig. He rushes through the door and clears two terrorists and moves to the next room where he suddenly stops in his tracks. Standing there is Emily. "Carrots! What are you doing here" He stops when he sees the shot gun in her hand pointed at him. "Sorry babe." She says and pulls the trigger. Daniel is hit with thirteen 37 caliber chalk balls and is thrown across the room. A rhino snaps his ar 15 up and shoots the rabbit twice. Daniel is still dismayed. Partly because she had shot him and partly because she called him babe right before she shot him.

 **Fifteen minutes later.**

Daniel is sitting on the tail gate of the training truck and Emily jumps up and sits next to him. He is loading a new mag of chalk bullets. "So why did you shoot me? I'm not wearing a vest today because its too bulky for training with non-lethal." Daniel says. Emily then sees as he lifts his shirt up the massive bruise left by her shotgun blast. Emily looks in horror at the damage she has done. "I bet you didn't realize that it would do this. It's not lethal but will still leave a mark." Daniel says. "How did you get her? They only run a bus here at the beginning and end. Did Wolford drive you?" He asks? "No I drove myself." Emily replies casually, knowing Daniel knows she doesn't have a car. "Very funny carrots I know you don't have a car so who drove you?" Daniel says. Emily pulls out her phone and opens her photos selecting the picture of her in his corvette in the parking lot. "I told you I did" she says as she shows him the picture. "Who photo-shopped that for you, carrots. I know you can't drive a stick." Daniel says still not believing her. "Wanna bet?" Emily retorts. "Fine if you can drive my car 5 laps around the tactical course I will believe you." Emily pulls out Daniels spare keyring with the stingray's key and says "Ok let's go." Daniel walks with Emily to the parking lot and she pulls out the carrot vape she had made. Daniel look envious and says let me have a hit. I couldn't bring mine here." Emily says, "No but you can check your glove box." He opens it and find his .50 bmg vape mockup siting next to his Taurus raging bull. He grabs it and takes a long draw. Emily hops in the other side and sits in a special conversion kit she had made to drive the corvette. She pushes in the clutch and starts the car. Daniel looks is dismay and buckles the five-point harness he had installed. She revs the engine and dumps the clutch.

 **Hello my faithful readers. Again I'm sorry for not updating. I think the girl I went on a date with is going to be drawing a cover art for the story as she also likes the idea of my story and is reading it as well. I will post it as soon as I get the chance. I have a couple ofideas in the works but they are more for a farther in the story. I am open to all ideas as well so if you have one let me know I might just use it. If I do I will write you in as a cameo.**

 **Until next time**

 **The Valkyrie**


	12. This new car

**Ok I did it again and I'm sorry. Dad has been a little mad at me about school so I have been keeping myself under the radar. I have a question for you all and if you don't answer I will never know. Would you prefer I write medium sized chapters between 1,500 and 3,000 words of the course of two or three days or a longer chapter like 3,500 to 5,000 over three to five days. I am willing to do either but you need to tell me because if you don't I won't know. I still love writing my story so don't think I'm leaving. I am just flying under my dad's radar to write for now. So, if I am not as active don't freak out.**

 **Also, this is going to be the largest chapter to date. So, if you want longer chapters let me know.**

 **The Valkyrie**

As Emily pulls the corvette back to the beginning of the course Daniel finally unclenches his hand from the closing handle on the door. "Carrots. I love that you learned how to drive a stick, though I wish I had been the one to teach you. Now it's my turn to show you how to tear up the tactical driving course." Daniel smirks. Emily looks over and the snow leopard who is trying his best to not look terrified but Emily has always been able to see right through him. It was after he told her when he wanted to become a junior ranger scout on the gondolas during the events of the night howler case. He looks over at the smiling rabbit. "Emily it's my turn now." He tells the small but incredibly cute rabbit. He would never let he know he called her cute because she would kill him and he was finally starting to admit he was having feelings for his best friend and partner. The instructor, Major Friedkin but everyone called her Major Pain. Daniel jumped when he heard her voice scream, "DANIEL WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?" Daniel leapt out of the corvette and ran over to Major. "Yes ma'am? What do you need?" The polar bear then said to him, "Since you obviously are more interested in the driving exercise how about you show the class how to do it?" Daniel dangled the key to the corvette out and started to walk over but the large bear stopped him. "In my car." She said. Daniel gulped, the major had a 150,000 dollar porche that she babied. "If you so much as hit a cone in it I will personally see to it that you have parking duty till you retire." Daniel calmly grabbed her keys. He had done quite a lot of street racing in his time and knew what he was doing but didn't tell anyone. He walked over to her car and opened the door. He tried to depress a clutch but didn't find one. He looks over at the major and says, "I can't drive this car. I don't know how." The major turns around and looks at him quizzically. She says, "Did you not learn to drive in an automatic transmission?" Daniel replies, "No ma'am. Why do you think I let carrots over there drive the cruiser? I don't know how it works." The polar bear suddenly realizes that Daniel has only ever driven a standard transmission all his life. "Fine use this." She motions to the main control room of the compound. Suddenly the whole class hears a massive roar as a brand-new corvette Z06 pulls around. "It's a 7-speed manual so now let's see how you flawlessly complete this course." Daniel walk over and tells the snow leopard in the driver's seat to hop out and Daniel gets in loads up his spawtify account to the cars Bluetooth system. He picks a special song and rolls both windows down. He picks a song by manic drive called microphone. (It's is at this point you should load this song on YouTube and listen to it for the next little bit of the story.)

Daniel revs the car to 4000 rpms and dumps the clutch. The wheels immediately slip and start to smoke up he lets of the gas just enough to get the car moving and it launches and runs for it like a bat out of hell. He is flying towards the first turn and the Major thinks he is going to shoot right though it but Emily is just smiling. Daniel pulls the hand break causing the back end of the car to try and turn sideways. The major sees what is happening and realizes this snow leopard knows what he is doing and immediately takes not for a further assignment. Daniel comes around the other side of the turn and lets the handbrake go. He turns the wheel to counter for the slide he used to drift the turn. HE pushes the gas to the floor accelerating down the long empty stretch. He does not get a look at the speedometer but me being a third person writer he finished the straight away at around 150 mph. He starts his braking for the Rockford turn. He down shifts to six then to fifth. He pulls into the conned in area. He shifts into reverse and stomps the gas to the floor. Again, the tires immediately slip on the ground smoking up the air even more than it already was. The deep sea blue corvette catches the traction and reverses hard. The snow leopard is now frantically turning the wheel to the left. The front of the car swings around meanwhile Daniel has shifted out of reverse and into second gear. Putting the car into first would immediately max rev and might destroy the beautiful car. The vehicle finishes swinging and launches again like a Saturn 5 rocket headed for the moon. Daniel now must carefully maneuver the car though a series of cones in a zigzag pattern then through some switch back curves. He shifts to neutral and high revs the car twice. It's a signal to Emily to set up a target next to the major. The target is mear inches from the majors head. Daniel finishes the switchbacks and accelerates to 120 miles an hour toward the class. Most animal move or run away but a steadfast polar bear and bunny. Daniel pulls out his faithful sig sauer sp2022 and set it in his lap. He yanks the handbrake causing the car to turn n90 degrees to the side. It starts to slide to a stop but just before it does Daniel shoots the tennis ball sized target next to the polar bear. The major didn't even know it was there. She looks at Daniel who has just discharged a 357 sig pistol and hit a tennis ball sized target next to her head from a moving car. She immediately starts to laugh. She looks at Daniel and Emily who is now standing next to the rolled down window of the deep blue color corvette. The major looks at the snow leopard whose face has remained the same. She immediately yells, "You have some nerve you Son of a bitch. But that what the most badass thing I have ever seen. You have passed the course. If you ever want to instruct come find me." Daniel looks at her and smiles. "I have one question for you major." He says. "That being?" she says back. "Can I keep this?" Major looked at the snow leopard just smiled. "I think you might deserve something for being the top of the class and for that amazing trick shot. Besides you will need it for something I am going to ask chief Bogo to assign you to a special assignment and you will need this car."

Daniel looks over at Emily and says. "Can you drive this one home I want to drive mine." He points over at the silver corvette stingray. "What's the matter carrots? I thought you learned how to drive a stick." He snarks playfully at the light gray rabbit standing next to his corvette. "It's a seven speed. I learned on a four speed. How do I drive this one?" Can I just drive yours home since I'm familiar with the controls?" "I guess I can wait for another hour to drive my baby around." Daniel says talking more to himself but everyone hears it. The instructor looks at the silver corvette and says, "Wait this is your corvette? I thought it was fluff-butt's car." Daniel laughs hard. "She can barely drive the police cruiser. How well do you think she could drive a 427 semi hemi V8.

Suddenly a small red fox faints and Daniel says. "It just has that effect on people. It sounds even meaner since it only has straight pipes. He turns to his friend the rabbit and says. "Light the fuse." Emily get into the car and pushes the clutch and turn the key. Daniel turns and does the Robert downy junior pose from the iron man movie when all the missiles explode. Emily runs the revs up to around 4000 and lets the car purr. She looks at Daniel and says. "I think I can get to your apartment before you can." Daniel turns and smirks. "A snow ball has a better chance in hell then you beating me." Emily smiles is that a challenge? Loser sleeps on the couch." With that she dumps the clutch and leaves in a cloud of white smoke and the smell of burning rubber. Daniel is awestruck until he realizes what just happened. He quickly walks over to the deep sea blue corvette zo6. He gets in and thanks the major. "Let's do this again sometime." He says as he starts the car. He puts it in first and revs the car to 5000 rpms and dumps the clutch leaving in the same way his rabbit partner did a few minutes ago. He turns up the radio which is still connected to his spawtify account. He voice command the phone to broadcast the same song he used when he did the driving course. He looks down and sees at what speed he is travelling at and hopes no zpd officers are between him and the 150 miles he must travel. But since it is 7 in the evening and traffic has almost disappeared he didn't think anything of it. Besides at this speed he would be home before the hour was up. Emily heard the car before she saw it. Besides all she saw was the car slowing down to match her speeds. "A cute bunny like you shouldn't know how to drive such a nice car. What would you say if I said let's have a rolling drag race?" Emily looks over at her partner in the corvette and saws "Sure, Go!" She drops one gear and the car learches forward. She knew her car was a lot older and not as powerful as the new car so she had to use the element of surprise. Try as she might the deep sea blue corvette flew by her around 20 seconds after she left. Even though she could see the corvette flying ahead of her she had a plan. She pulled out her phone and made a call.

 **20 minutes later**

Emily is calmly driving along when she sees the blue and red flashing lights on the shoulder. She moves the car over and slows down enough to see Daniel and his corvette on the side of the road. Officer Wolford winked at Emily as she drove by. Daniel could only watch in horror as Emily drove into the Zootopia limits.

 **Hahahahahaha Its about time you have another cliff hanger. I am sorry again for not updating sooner but I have been very busy. I think I mentioned the fanfictions twitter page? If not look it up its Valkyrie_fanfic. I will post a few things like the two cars the guns they use and some other stuff. My artist who is doing the cover art said she would be starting that tonight. Here is to hoping we have a cover art soon. Again if you want longer chapters please leave me a review saying so. Untill next time**

 **The Valkyrie**


	13. Short intermision

**Hey guys I need to let you all know this before I continue my story. Emily is not Judy Hopps. Nor is Daniel Supposed to be Nick Wilde. If you remember in the movie when Judy leave the ZPD then hires Emily. She then finds Daniel who is working with Zachary. Judy comes back and solves the missing mamals case. But a strage twist of fate happens and while she and nick are both getting recertified at the academy. Someone takes off where bellwether left off. Emily and Daniel shut it down much like Nick and Judy did. So you may see Judy and Nick in some up coming chapters.**

 **The Valkyrie**


	14. A race gone bad?

**So, I have received a couple of reviews and PM's about chapters. A few want longer and some want shorter chapters. So, I'm going to compromise. I Will be writing medium sized chapters. They will be 5000 words or less and make take a day or two to write but you will get a little more in each chapter. It will probably encompass two days in the story. Also, we have reached 500+ views. This makes me so happy you have no idea. When I started I never though this many people would see my story. I love you all to death and have no plans of stopping soon. But be warned I am planning a major twist coming soon. Please understand I write what I want and before you leave my story read a few of the chapters after the twist. You will see why. Also, I have updated the character descriptions and am planning to post to the twitter some pictures of the guns, cars, and other things that the characters have or look like. My friend is working hard on the cover art and as soon as its done I will post it on both the twitter and on here. Please review and comment as it makes my day. I am also trying a new writing style where each character has their own line when they talk. We will see if I like it or not. Until the end of the chapter.**

 **Valkyrie**

 **15 minutes before the last chapter ended.**

Daniel heard the siren before he saw the lights. He immediately reaches for his belt and grabs his badge. He then gets his wallet and pulls out the concealed handgun license. It has his driver's license number on it as well and he prefers to use it. He pulls over on the shoulder and recognizes the number above the windshield. He then pushes the button to roll the car window down while simultaneously shifting the car into neutral. Pulling the parking brake up to hold the car in place he then takes his foot of the brake.

Wolford looks at the beautiful car and thinks about the radio call from Emily he got. He decided t help her because he owed her one for saving his ass during the second night howler case. He was about to get hit when she pushed him out of the way. She almost took the ball herself but narrowly dodged it. He gets out of the car and walks over to the dark blue 'vette. He hears the engine of Daniels other corvette. He waves to Emily as she drives by and Daniel has a horrified look on his face as he realizes what is happening.

"Wolford you got to let me go. She can't beat me to the apartment. Please?" Daniel says exasperated. He looks at the snow-white wolf. Then turning to the wolf's police SUV. He knew his corvette could easily outrun the SUV but couldn't outrun the radio. He tries to sneakily put the car in first but doesn't do anything.

"Daniel I saw you put it in first. You drive off I will have no choice but to arrest you for public endangerment." Wolford tries to say with a straight face. His radio crackles to life with a call from Emily.

"You can let him go. I'm five minutes from his apartment and there is no way he can beat me there." Emily says thought the static.

Wolford turn to the snow leopard and says. "You have a good day and slow down. You wouldn't want to end up hurt and not be able to see your little girlfriend would you?" Wolford says.

Daniel wasn't even listening. He as in the process of making a call to his buddy Zachary. Zachary was one of his friends he hustled with but also knew him from his time as a street racer. (Incoming move from the movie 2fasst 2furious) "How soon can you organize a distraction around my building keeping my corvette from getting in?" Zachary says. "We all are ready in 3 mins but why don't you want in your building?" Daniel says "I will tell you later." He then hangs up the phone. He gets close by the building and double texts the letter Y to Zachary. They let him in the perimeter and he pulls the car into the elevator. He then took it to the 32nd floor and then call Zachary back. He tells them to let the bunny and corvette into the building.

 **5 Minutes later**

Daniel sees he car elevator start the slow process of going down. He gabs to Rainer beers and sees them down on the coffee table. He then loads up his pawflix account that he and Emily split the cost for. He pulls up the next episode of Longmire and light a shit ton of candles. Then turns out the light and waits for the elevator to make its way back up the shaft.

Emily is not a happy bunny. She thought she had it in the bag when she got Wolford to pull over the lovable snow leopard. Apparently, Daniel had a group of street racers block the paths to the apartment. She had only hopped she still beat him as she rode the elevator up the apartment.

It was dark when she got the apartment level. She thought she had beaten him till she saw the candles. She saw the snow leopard sitting on the couch and smiling. She got out of the elevator and walked over.

Daniel smiled as he saw he walking over. "How did you like my tra-" He didn't get to finish as he was smacked by the bunny. "What the hell Emily?"

Emily look at him and realized what she had just done. "I'm soo sorry I don't know what came over me." She said in just about tears.

Daniel just stretched his arms out and hugged the bunny in close. "You bunnies always so emotional." He said. He knew it made her feel better even though she said she hated it.

Emily just laughed. She smiled at her snow leopard. She grabbed one of the Rainer's and popped it open. She chugged it down to Daniels surprise.

"Carrots I don't think you should drink it that fast. It might not be the best ide-." He was cut off for the second time. This time not by a slap to the face but a very passionate kiss to the lips. He suddenly realized what happened and recoiled. Emily suddenly realized what she had done and immediately hopped off him. She ran to the door and opened it and ran out. Daniel jumped up after her and said, "Carrots wait. I didn't get to say how I feel…" He trailed off at the last part.

Daniel sat alone in the room. He had turned out the light and blew out the candles. He thought to himself, "Great job. You fucked up again and she probably hates you." He had already had two more Rainer's plus the one on the table. He thought about getting another one but didn't want to get up again.

 **Emily's apartment**

Emily had stayed awake thinking about what she had done. She heard him say something before she ran off but couldn't recall it. She had also had a few more beers but was now out. She only ever had two in the apartment for when she had Daniel come over. She still couldn't get it off her mind how she had just run out on him. She got up and went out to where her small truck sat. She didn't care that she was probably drunk she had to go apologize. She got into the truck and started it. She drove along silently until she saw the blue lights come on behind her. She pulled over and put her head on the wheel. Delgato walked up to the truck and said, "Ma'am I pulled you over because you were swerving pretty badly back there and I want to make sure you are ok to drive… Emily? What happened you look like hammered shit." Emily looks up at him and says "Thanks I just really needed to hear that right now." Delgato realized what he said and immediately regretted it. "Where are you headed, I can't let you drive but I can take you there." Emily just shut the truck off, opened the door and walked to the back of his police cruiser. She got in and said just take me In I shouldn't have been driving and shouldn't be treated differently." Delgato looked at the rabbit and immediately new where she was headed but didn't say anything about it. He just set the tailgate down on her truck. "Come here Emily." His radio squawked about his stopped and he relayed the info then shut the radio off. Emily hopped up to the tailgate of her truck and sat down. She then began to cry and talk though the tears. "I may have totally fucked Daniel and my friendship." She said sobbing. Delgato looked at her quizzically. "I don't see how, but tell me what you did." He says trying to help his friend.

Emily regales the tale from the day up to the point where she opens the beer in his apartment. She then says "I then opened the beer and finished it in one go. I then leaned in a kissed him before he or I knew what had happened. They don't call this stuff liquid encouragement for nothing. He recoiled away then I ran off." Delgato said "Not to make this worse but that was the dumbest fucking thing you have ever done. You are blind to the way he looks at you. The way he always offers to buy you lunch or coffee. The way he always opens doors or texts you back. He loves you just as much as you love him." The large Bengal tiger looks at her hopping that this would help. She sobs louder. "Great I really did fuck it up."

Delgato looks at her with sad Eyes. "No, you can make it up. Let's go to him. I promise if you tell him he will understand."

Emily looks at him and sniffles "You think so?" Delgato replies. "I know so." The get in his cruiser and Delgato asks her where he lives. She tells him the address and he starts to drive there. He tries to comfort the bunny but is failing.

 **15 Minutes later**

Daniel hears a knock at the door and wonders. "Who the hell is at his door at 1:30 in the morning." He gets up and walk to the door pulling it open. There in the door way he sees Emily with tears in her eyes. He opened the door and she runs and hugs his legs. Daniel picks her up and hugs her close trying to comfort her. He shoots a thank you glance to Delgato who winks and walks away. Daniel closes the door and carries the now asleep bunny to his bed. He then hears his phone chirp and sees a text from Delgato.

 _You two have the next two days off. First is because Hopps was drunk and driving. I was able to convince him to give you two since you had not taken any days off since you started. -Delgato_

The chief of the ZPD was ecstatic. The betting pool was soon to be his. Unless they got together before the end of the week. Clawhauser had bet they would be a couple before three weeks had passed since Daniel had started. Bogo had bet in a month's time and now Clawhauser was worried he was going to lose. But the rotund cheetah hadn't given up hope yet.

Bogo again got out his scrapbook that his wife had given him. He turned to the second page containing the story of the house fire in bunny burrows. He looked at the brave snow leopard who had risked it all to save a family's baby that he didn't even know. He had watched the snow leopard and when he became the chief of police he offered him a job. He graciously took it.

 **20 years ago**

"Sir, you sent for me?" The puzzled snow leopard named William said. The young Bogo looks at the snow leopard. "You don't remember me, do you? I understand it was a long time ago but I can't forgive what you have done for me." The snow leopard is confused he had only ever seen one cape buffalo up close before but that was so long ago. He wondered what happened to that family.

Bogo looked at the very familiar snow leopard. He stated, "Twenty years ago, today you saved me from a house fire in bunny burrows. I still have no idea why a predator like you would do such a thing for someone you don't even know but I still can't thank you enough. I don't think I can ever repay you but I can offer you a job on the ZPD's undercover unit. It will be dangerous but I think you can handle it." William was stunned that this was the cape buffalo he had saved as a Child offering him a job. He thought and said, "I accept on one condition. I know two people you need to watch out for incase the worst happens to me." Bogo looked at the rather large snow leopard. "Who might that be? I can get an officer detail on them for you." "NO sorry no I can't tell you but if you consider the you will find out why. I only want them watched over in case something happens to me. I don't want the smaller one to turn out like me. You know before now." Bogo looked at the snow leopard and realized why he wanted to protect them. He started to say, "They are you-" Daniel stopped him. The chief looked at him and nodded.

 **20 years later**

Bogo was sitting in the office and looking at the snow leopards obituary. He made a promise and had kept it. He looked to the picture of William the snow leopard and said, "I have kept my end I looked out for him and now he is a police officer. I hope you are proud of him William. Daniel has turned out just like you. By the way your son is a massive pain in the ass."

Bogo sent a text out to the officers in the betting pool. "I am raising my bet to 500 from 250. I think they will be together before this month ends."

Clawhauser heard his phone buzz a certain way. It was the betting pool's mass text group. He grabs the phone thinking he had won but he saw the massage and replied. "I see you CB and raise you. Double or nothing. If I'm wrong double goes to the pot." He also puts, "If nothing happens it all goes to the police officers fund, still right?"

Chief bogo read his text and replied, "Deal RC I will take it." He pushes send and waits for the other officers in the chat to reply.

Each officer corresponded to the chat. The officers involved were Bogo, Clawhawser, Delgato, Wolford, Francine, Judy, Nick, Sam who is a lone wolf but has seemed to make friends in the department.

 **DG: Deal**

 **BW: I'lll stay where I'm at. Also I like the idea if nothing happens send to Police officers fund.**

 **LE: Same with wolford staying where I'm at**

 **J &N: We will bite into as well**

 **SF: Same here I'll take it as well**

 **Hello readers. I have written a longer chapter as that is what some wanted. I will write medium sized chapters and try to post to the twitter account for my story. Please do me a favor and check it out! As always, I love you all and hope things are doing well. I almost forgot to mention. WE ARE OVER 500 VIEWS! I still don't believe it but the numbers don't lie. I don't know how many of the 500 read it but still 500 views. At one thousand I think we become a popular story on the page so let's _hop_ to it. I am not sorry for posting that pun. I will keep uploading if you all keep doing what you are doing. Tell your friend, family, school, shout it from the roof tops for all I care but let's get this a favorite story! I also hope you all enjoyed a little of the father's backstory. I have a big twist coming up soon.**

 **Until next time.**

 **The Valkyrie**


	15. Cover has been blwon

**Hey guys, I am going to continue because the ideas are still flowing forth and need to write them down. I just posted the last chapter around 5 hours or so and in the time between now and then we have gained around 50 to 80 views! I still am surprised at it all and can't say thank you enough.**

 **I don't own the right to Zootopia but I have a plan. I currently have a pack of rats infiltration the offices of Disney. They should be back before I finish the chapter. I will keep you updated on the progress of trying to get the rights.**

 **Until then,**

 **The Valkyrie**

 **10:30 that same morning.**

 **Daniels apartment**

Emily woke up with a start. She was worried about all the light pouring in the window. At first she didn't know where she was but then she remembered the events of last night. She stood up and instantly regretted it she had a massive headache and was feeling sick to her stomach. She slowly walked to her overnight bag she had brought. She pulled out a water and downed the whole thing. She then scanned her surroundings. She was in Daniel's room but saw no sign of her favorite snow leopard. She walked towards the door and opened it slowly. Daniel was sitting in the kitchen with his ZPD coffee mug sipping slowly listening to the news. Emily walked up behind him quietly. She came up behind him and hugged him tightly. She felt him jump and his coffee hitting his lap. He lept up like a scalded cat. (Yes I know I just had to, so stuff it.)

"Carrots! Glad to see you awake but you scared the hell out of me." He yelped. He walks over to his Mr. Coffee coffee maker and pour himself a big mug of the black liquid. "I would offer you some but I don't have any cream or sugar like you like. It's just black." He says sorrowful.

Emily grabs the pot and pours herself a mug. She then proceeds to take a drink unfazed. Daniel looks at her. He is confused because she never liked straight black coffee but there she was drinking it without a problem.

Emily notices him looking at her. She smiles at him innocently. "I never really liked it with cream and sugar but your always brought me it with it so I drank it. Though I prefer black." She stated.

Daniel looked down at the sleepy and somewhat hungover rabbit. He smiles thinking about the way she had kissed him. He knew they couldn't bring it up at work. Chief Bogo had a strict policy on that and if they found out he and Emily might get separated. He looks at Emily and thinks of what to say.

Emily looks at him and immediately notices what he was thinking. "I think for now let's just keep it between us. I know the regulation and so do you. Besides they won't know" She said to the abnormally tall snow leopard.

Daniel just pulled her coffee away and set them both on the counter. He picked up the bunny and nuzzles her. She then kisses him to show she cares for him. Daniel is sneakily taking as many selfies ass possible to use as his background for everything the owns. He sets her down and without thinking posts to his fur book page.

 **ZPD Police Building**

Chief Bogo's phone buzzed. It was the betting pool's special group texts. Clawhauser had put in all caps.

 **DANIEL JUST UPDATED HIS RELATIONSHIP STATUS. IT SAYS IN A RELATIONSHIP! I WIN I WIN IT ALL!**

The chief just replied. -Not until its confirmed BC I might still win.- The chief knew that Clawhauser had less than a week to confirm or else the chief won it all.

 **Daniel's apartment**

 **No time has passed.**

Daniel just realized what had happened. He stiffened as he heard the rabbits phone buzz with his furbook page update.

"Are you fucking kidding me? You do realize almost all of your friends are ZPD officers, right? Well we are officially fucked." The small rabbit said.

Daniel smiled slyly. "Well since it has hit the fan let's make it hit hard." He changes his profile picture to the best one of them kissing. Emily looks at it and says. "You really are bat shit insane." Daniel just smiles and replies. "would you still love me?"

Emily says "Would I still love you? Yes. Yes I would." She jumps up and kisses the snow leopard. She hears his phone ringing with the special ringtone he has set for the chief of the ZPD.

Highway to hell is playing in the background. He looks at Emily and picks up the phone.

"Daniel what the hell are you doing." The Chief of the Zootopia police department said. Daniel with a smile on his face said to the buffalo. "What I fucking want to do." With that he hung up the phone. Emily hit the floor. Daniel walks over and picks the bunny up and walks to the couch. He hears the phone again but instead of answering he mutes it and leaves it to charge. He then sits with the bunny on the couch and falls asleep.

 **ZPD Main conference room**

All the officers involved in the betting pool were seated around the table. They were waiting on the chief to come in and confirm the speculations. Suddenly the door opened and all the officers jumped to their feet and saluted. The chief said, "At ease. I called Daniel and this was the recording of the phone call." The phone played back the call.

"Daniel what the hell are you doing?" The chiefs voice said. Daniel replied calmly. "What I fucking want to." Then the audible click is heard.

Clawhauser is the first to recover from the shock of what Daniel had said. "Sir you can't fire him. He was just being protective."

The aging buffalo reached to his back pocket and pulled out his wallet grabbing the five 100 dollar bills. "Here Clawhauser you have won the betting pool. As promised I present to you the five hundred dollars I owe you." He then looks around the room at the rest of his officers. "You all will pay him before the week is up. Do you understand?" All the animals in the room nod angrily that they had lost the bet but suddenly Clawhauser speaks up.

"Double or nothing Daniel askes her on the first date. Pays for it all, all they do is romantic stuff." The rotund cheetah says.

Bogo smiles and says "Ah what the hell I'm in. Who else?" The rest of the animal's place bets on other things that may happen. The chief smiles. Even though he put the mandate in he can't let Daniel know what is working behind the scenes. He tries to call him again but again didn't get an answer. He really didn't care. He was just going to ask him to come in the secretly confide that he supported Daniel and Emily but it could wait.

 **Daniel's apartment**

 **3 hours since the phone call.**

Daniel was awoken by the fidgeting on the bunny. He stretched out and looked down.

Emily looked up and said, "I didn't mean to wake you but your tail kept hitting me in the face so I tried to move it."

Daniel replied, "Sorry. It has a mind of its own and does what it wants to. I try to control him but he is attracted to certain things. After that he won't leave them alone. Bet you are glad it is fluffy and soft huh?"

Emily just grabs ahold of it lightly and softly runs her paw along it. Daniel just sits there. Emily asks what happened before she woke up. Daniel then goes on and explains it again and Emily grips his tail hard. He yelps and Emily loosens her grip on the fluffy appendage. She asks him if bog has called any more times and he shrugs.

"I don't know I muted the phone to let you sleep and I guess I crashed out hard to huh?" He said smiling but it goes away when thee little bunny hops off the couch and grabs his phone. She almost drops it when she sees that he has 37 missed calls for chief Bogo. 50 missed calls and around 75 texts from Clawhauser. Judy and Nick have both at least texted him around 20 times. Wolford has called twice same with Delgato and a missed call from and unsaved number. She takes the phone to him and lets him look it over. Most of the texts are about the same thing.

Is it true?! Most of them say. Some of the ones from the males had other things but he didn't tell her what they said. He had made his mind up about the next idea. He walked over to the bunny.

"I know something let's do today since we are off. Let's go to the range and shoot for a bit. I also am going to call Bogo and tell him I am purchasing my ZPD gun but will still use it on patrol. I can't get it engraved if it's not mine." He states and picks up his phone. Emily can't believe he is getting the gun engraved. 'That means he has no plans of ever leaving me.' She thought. Daniel comes back and says, "Get ready I need to go by the station beforehand. Also, pick which car you want to take." She is already ready as she didn't change from yesterday's clothes. She reaches up and grabs the keys to the original stingray. Daniel had modified it to where the hard top collapsed like a convertible. She moved the roof down and sat in the passenger's seat.

Daniel came out of his room dressed in his usual t-shirt jeans and cowboy boots.

"Ahh going for the dropped top today I see. I like the idea. He gets in and pushes the button to send the elevator down to the garage.

 **Hey guys. Special present I am doing a double upload today. So in the time it took to write this I got another person following the story and my first favorite on my story. Thank you sir or ma'am you have made my day. I will try to keep this updated regularly. If you have any ideas shoot them my way. I also want to know what you all would like engraved on the gun. I have an idea but want to know what you would want to see. Please respond quickly as I will probably be working on it at some point tomorrow.**

 **Until next time,**

 **Valkyri- Wait you guys are back? Yes, the rights to Zootopia are mine. *Grabs papers* I may have made a mistake. You, dumbass rats this is the rights to Zootopia 2. Fine, fine I can make this work. Dear Disney I have the right to Zootopia 2 either send me the rights to Zootopia or I'll copywrite this in my own name. You have 72 hours to respond.**

 **Ok so we will see what happens.**

 **Until next time,**

 **Valkyrie**


	16. Losing it all

**I would like to make a change in one of y characters. Emily is an Artic rabbit. They are the natural prey of snow leopards. I will try to go back and update the descriptions.**

 **It has been a while and I want to say I'm sorry. I have been preparing for test before my spring break. Spring break for me starts today so I will do my best to post as much when I can. I am about to destroy your feels. I a warning you. I am not sorry for my new updates as it is good. I also am having a problem. I am officially out of Zootopia stories to read. I a waiting on updates from my stories but need so in between stories. Please send me a link to either your stories or to stories you like. I have also decided that my characters will have the same last names as their real-life counterparts. Please don't message them or look them up. Please don't stalk us. You can stalk me. I don't care I have guns though so be warry.**

 **Disney has called me and told me since the documents were stolen they already copywrite Zootopia 2. I need a new plan. I will keep you updated.**

 **Valkyrie**

Daniel couldn't move. He hurt, his whole body ached. He heard what sounded like and alarm beeping. "That's weird. I never set an alarm." It must have been Zachary. He always wanted to start the hustle earlier. Daniel tried to smack the alarm but never found it.

"Why does my room smell so different? He thought. He started to open his eyes groggily. He heard somebody move loudly towards him. "Zachary, you son of a bitch. What's with the alarm." He said. The alarm started to beep faster and he recognized it as an EKG monitor. He was in a hospital.

He sat up slowly but very alarmed. "He started to think Mr. big had found him. Maybe he could talk them out of it. He opened his eyes groggily. Without looking around he stated.

"Mr. Big I am so sorry I will make it up to you. I can do whatever you want." He looked up and saw a small brown rabbit. "My my, aren't you just the cutest little rabbit I have ever seen. Who are you ad what the hell do you want?" He stated the last part angrily. He did not know who this rabbit was or what she wanted.

 **Emily's point of view. Same time chapter started.**

Emily heard the snow leopard stir and couldn't wait to see him. She got out of the chair she had been sitting in on and off for the past 3 weeks. She got permission from chief bogo to stay with Daniel while he recovered. She walked over and heard him groan. She heard him say "Zachary you son of a bitch. What's with the alarm." She didn't know why he had mentioned Zachary especially since what had happened but she didn't pay it any attention. The heart rate monitor he was hooked to started to beep faster. She assumed he had figured where he was. After he had commented about Mr. Big and how he would help him to get out of what had happened she really got worried. Then he mentioned how cute she was which didn't bother her. What had bothered he is that he didn't call her carrots.

"Daniel, are you ok. You talked about Mr. big and Zachery. Do you not remember what happened?" She told him. "You didn't call me carrots. I though you would remember you pet name for your girlfriend you dumb snow leopard. She finished.

Daniel looked at her funny. "I'm sorry but I have no idea who you are. Also, I'm not dating anyone especially a rabbit. You aren't a nurse you arn't form Mr. big. So, leave and don't come back!"

Emily was shocked at his words she yelled in anger, "Fine. If you come to your senses you know where to find me. Goodbye you damn pelt." She slammed the door closed. Before Daniel had any time to react it opened again and in walked a large cape buffalo.

Daniel looked up and said. "I don't know what I did but you can't prove any of it. I have my papers and now my rights. I want a layer and know you have to appoint me one." Daniel didn't know how he knew that but he did.

"Relax Officer Sofield You ain't in trouble. You know the Miranda rights so I assume you know where you are and who you are. So, let me ask you something. What the fuck did you say to your girlfriend? She ran off crying saying he doesn't remember anything." The chief of police said.

Daniel looked over and said. "I am not dating anyone especially a rabbit so why are you here?" The chief was startled because Emily was correct. He didn't remember a thing. The chief got up and a doctor walked in. They chatted for a while and the chief found out a major starts to his memory might make it crash forever and he would reject it permanently. The chief looked at Daniel he wanted to tell him everything but couldn't it would destroy his mind forever. He knew little by little the memories would come back slowly and he hopped for the best.

Daniel was asleep on his bed. The chief had left unexpectedly when the doctor came in. Daniel was tired and wanted to escape the reality that haunted him. Unbenounced to him the chief was calling someone.

"Officer I need you to come here." He said to the person on the other end of the line. She replied, "I don't want to see him right now." She replied. The chief had to get her to talk to him. He told her, "If you don't come in, you will have parking duty till he remembers. You are our best hope of sparking a memory in him."

Emily looked over at the car elevator. It was missing one corvette now. She went and got the keys to the remaining car and had the elevator take her to the ground level. She fired the car up and tried to not cry. She remembered all the details about the day that would probably haunt her for the rest of her life.

 **4 weeks ago,**

It was a bright sunny day and Daniel wanted to hang out and just drive with Emily. He managed to get her up and ready in thirty minutes. He was reaching for the old corvettes keys when Emily walked in.

"Hey carrots thinking about going for a lazy Sunday drive. You in?" He asked her. She nodded in agreement but she then spoke up asking, "Can we take the new car?"

Daniel was fine with which ever car as long as his partner in crime went with him. He exchanged the keys to the old corvette for the new one. He didn't know it then but it would be a good thing. He walked over and opened her door and motioned for her to get in first.

"Such a gentleman." She said laughing. Daniel looked at her and laughed. "How dare you." He said. He had worked hard to make himself seem like a badass and tough as nails but this little artic bunny could see right through him. He pushed the button to send the elevator to the ground floor. He got into the corvette and as soon as it reached the ground floor he started the beast. He heard the low roar of the car as it idled. He put the car in first and revved the car up load and dumped the clutch. The tire squeal could be heard throughout the building.

Johnathan Ford heard the car rev up and leave. He would have to talk with the snow leopard about his habits of leaving when he got back.

Daniel was flying in and out of traffic as Emily listened to the radio. Daniel pulled up to a red light and looked over at a two-lane back road. He didn't realize it then but this would be almost a fatal mistake. He turned down the road and let the full power of the car flow. He left big long tire marks as he spun the tires and headed down the road.

Around ten minutes later he pulls up to a stop sign. He turns to the bunny and says "watch this." Emily hears the car rev up and start to move. She looks out his window and sees the big tow truck coming down the road. She tries to say something but it's too late. The truck hit the car throwing into a roll. It continued to roll for 100 or so yards. Daniel was knocked unconscious and Emily suspected he had a concussion. She kicked her door open and cut her seatbelt. She landed on the room of the car because it was sitting on the roof. She ran around and yanked open his door since it was smashed in. The engine compartment was now fully engulfed in flames and the metal was getting a little hot. She saw the snow leopard's ribs broken. Daniel was barely breathing now and Emily was able to pull him from the car. A few seconds later the car explodes throwing shrapnel in all directions. A large piece hits Daniel in the head and it really concerns Emily. A ambulance appears and stops next to the now burned out shell of the car. Emily drops to the ground totally spent from helping Daniel. She passes out right as the paramedic's load Daniel into the ambulance.

 **Present**

Emily pulled into the hospital and parked the old corvette. She walked into the building and headed to the elevators. She didn't want to be hear but needed to support her friend even if he didn't remember her. She walked to the door of his room and was met by the chief.

Chief bogo said, "He is asleep again. He still has no memory but if you tell him everything his mind might reject it and forget it altogether. You must not bring anything up to him. The doctors say he should regain everything but it will take time." Emily nodded in agreement and opened the door.

 **Hello my faithful readers. I am back. I will do my best to post as much as I can this week. I a busy with midterms but will keep posting. Who want to help me regain Daniels memory? I am taking suggestions for next chapters ahead. Please don't hesitate to message me. I would love to hear your ideas.**

 **Until then**

 **Valkyrie.**


	17. He remembers

**Holy crap! I just checked the amount of view the story has and we are over 750. Last night it was at 650. I can't believe it. I swear ya'll are the best. Yes, I am from the south. Yes, I am a redneck. Yes, I like fanfictions about sentient animals who are police officers. Don't judge me.**

 **Disney Finally caved. I could have the rights to Zootopia or a working Star Wars blaster. Sorry guys. *Blaster fire sounds and the neighbor's dog yelps* Oops time to hide. Be back soon.**

Emily opened the door to Daniels hospital room. She sees her snow leopard peacefully sleeping. She gets out her phone and tries to sneak A picture. The flash goes off of the phone. Daniel sits up and reaches for a knife that isn't there.

"Hey cute bunny. I didn't catch your name last time. I am sorry I know you probably know me and have so many memories but I can't remember a damn thing. I'm sorry carrots." He says. At the mention of her nickname she stiffens. She remembers that he called her that when they first met so she still knew his memory was gone. She walked over to a chair and sat down. Daniel got up from the bed and walked over. He was just wearing a pair of shorts. She could see several scars that looked suspiciously like bullet holes. She tried not to pay too much attention to them but he must have caught her staring.

"Mr. Big will pay for these. You don't want to have any beef with him. He will kill you carrots." Daniel said calmly. He walked over and sat down next to her. He looked over the small artic bunny. He swore to himself he had seen this bunny before but was not sure where.

He got up and walked over to his bed again. He was restless. He never liked to sit in one spot for long. His yes hurt badly as he didn't have his sunglasses. He was a nocturnal hunter. Most mammals didn't know this but the daylight plus the blue eye mutation really killed his eyes. He looked for something to cover his eyes with but found nothing.

Emily saw her friend and the pain he was in. She reached behind her and grabbed the sunglasses she bought him for his birthday and handed the over to the troubled snow leopard. They fit him perfectly as they were made for him specially. He put them on and shook his head quizzically. He looked at Emily. She was smiling at him but looked away when he turned to look at her.

"How do these fit me so well? It's like they were made for me. Do you just carry snow leopard sized sunglasses around with you little one?" He asked the snow-white bunny. She looked at him sadly. He didn't know the pain she felt. The horror of seeing her boyfriend act and feel like he had not known her at all. It saddened her. All the memorizes she had of them. All the times they got into trouble with the chief. All the betting pools Clawhauser had one. She knew about them even though they didn't know she did. She didn't know if she would ever get him back. She had to try. Even if she never got him back she could try her damndest to make him love her.

"Yes, I carry snow leopard sized sunglasses with me everywhere." She says back sarcastically. Daniel looked down at the snow-white bunny. He knew her from somewhere. Her sarcastic attitude and her looks. Where did he see her?

The memory came back and hit him like a loaded freight train going downhill, hard.  
"I knew I recognized you. I got you to buy me and Zachary a jumbo pop! I am sorry about the swindle officer. I will pay you back. Though I am surprised you found me again. I am good at staying out of sight" He laughs sheepishly. (I will have a ton of puns and don't regret them. Hate me or love me I don't care.)

She looks at him and begins to cry. He hugs her close. He then says something that rocks her to her core. "carrots.. You bunnies are so emotional." She reaches up and smacks him. He looks at her confused. "Did I say something bad? I often don't know the new expressions. Some bunny told me that. (another one)" Again the memory hits him like a loaded freight train.

He looks down at the very familiar rabbit.

"Emily? I don't remember much but you told me something. I don't often know the new expressions and it get me in trouble. I'm sorry if I offended you." He hugs her close as he says this.

She is startled by what he says. Does she confide in him? What if he doesn't remember anything and she destroys his mind. She is lost in her thoughts till she hears him snore. She accidentally clicks the pain medication button and it knocked him out. She didn't know but he really needed the meds. He was really hurting but couldn't leave her to her thoughts. She hears him purr. She gets out the oh so familiar carrot pen and holds the record button. She would at least have some black mail for later. She realizes its around three in the morning. She curls up on her snow leopard's chest. Even though he doesn't remember her doesn't mean she can't still sleep near him. She curls up and falls asleep quickly. Listening to the rise and fall of his chest.

Daniel wakes up after three or four hours. His first thought was where is Emily. A lot of his memory came back but some details where still missing. He knew about the new corvette and the attack she survived. He however didn't remember what happened after the race they had. He did remember going out for a drive and then waking up in the hospital. He remembers the awful things he said. The rather large snow leopard almost sat up until he felt a very light weight on his chest. There on his chest was his partner. She was fast asleep. He reached over and pushed the call nurse button and waited for her to come in. The panther at the front desk saw his light flash and walked to the door. She opened it quite loudly and was shushed promptly. Daniel wanted her to take a photo of the artic rabbit sleeping on him. The nurse just smiled and gladly took the picture. I saw the flash go off and hoped it wouldn't wake his partner up.

Emily saw the flash go off. The door opening had awoken her. She almost moved but heard Daniels request so she didn't move. She heard the door click again as the nurse left. She moved slightly.

Daniel felt the small bunny move and tilted his head to the side. "Carrots are you awake? I remember almost everything." Emily sprung of off him like an Olympic diver. She heard h wince. She had forgotten about his broken ribs. She felt bad since he had just woken up.

Daniel looked Emily dead in the face and said. "You don't happen to have my gun, do you?" He laughs hard, pretending to care more about his gun than his best friend. He wondered if he had told her how he feels. He couldn't risk it yet.

Emily walked over and pulled the handgun from her bag. She passed it to the snow leopard. He looked over the gun and saw something cut into the frame of the gun.

I fell in love with you because you loved me when I couldn't love myself.

He had never been the type to engrave things but it meant something to him. It was the reason he loved Emily. He looked over at her and said "I told you how I felt didn't I?"

Emily looked up and said, "you have no idea how long I have been waiting to hear that. Yu lost your memory and didn't remember anything of me or us. I thought I had lost your forever." She looked like she was about to cry but Daniel picked her up and kissed her. She felt like she was walking on clouds. She had missed this.

Daniel pulled up his phone and changed the profile picture to the one the nurse had taken for him. He sat with the rabbit and chatted for a while.

After around three hours a commotion was heard outside and Daniel grabbed the pistol. He opened the door and recognized the two snow white rabbits. He said back into the room, "Carrots this is your mess now." She didn't understand till she saw her parents. She tried to hide but they saw her. They ran to the room and opened the door.

"Emily thank goodness are you ok? Did he cause it?" Her father was sneering at the snow leopard. He reached behind him and Daniel pointed the gun at him.

"I know you are her father and she would ever talk to me again but if you point a gun at me I will defend myself." Daniel said in the tone he uses talking to criminals. He had not just gotten his memory back to be killed by some over jumpity dad.

Emily just sat there with her head in her lap. It was going to be a "great" day! She took Daniels gun and set it aside. He dad looked at her and handed over his 1911. Daniel immediately recognized the gun and started to chat with the rabbit about the old gun. He looked up and realized Daniel didn't intend to hurt Emily. He was just protective of himself.

They spent the rest of the day talking and getting to know each other. Daniel and Emily left out the dating part as it might not go over well right now. They also learned Daniel would be getting out of the hospital tomorrow. He wanted to leave today but they wouldn't let him. The rest of the night was spent talking and enjoying each other's company.

 **Hey guys! Sorry for not posting. We are close to 800 views! I can't say much as I am about to go to bed and still must proof read. Will see you soon. Will also develop the parents soon.**

 **Until Next Time**

 **Valkyrie**


	18. It ain't easy bieng me

**I DON'T BELIEVE IT! We are so close to being at 900 views! This is monstrous! I don't know how many of you are reading it or if it's just people seeing it. Really don't care. I am so excited. Another big point. The person I am basing Emily off has decided to give it a shot! So, here's to the good times.**

 **In regards to trying to get the rights to Zootopia:**

 **I have officially given up. I haven't told you all about everything I have tried but have failed so many times. I am going to give up. Is what my lawyer wants me to do. I am not giving up I shall have the right to the movie soon.**

 **Valkyrie**

Daniel is tired. He still has the marks where an engine rod was thrown into him when the car exploded. I was not the only wound he had. Emily didn't know where everyone came from but had a suspicion that several where from gunfights. He had a scar very close to the snow leopards heart. Emily didn't want to ask but he noticed when he was getting ready.

"Assassination attempt." The words rolled of his tongue so nonchalant that Emily was startled at first. He must have seen her looking. "I was working for Mr. Big and was out running an errond when I heard the report of the rifle. I drew my pistol and wasted the son of a bitch. Didn't even know I had been shot till I woke in the hospital." He looked over to her. He pointed to another on his side and one that was on his back. It was dangerously close to his spine. He then turned towards the rabbit again. "Those two were from stopping a school shooter at my high school. I turned away after I thought he was subdued. I got hit twice. The adrenaline took over. I grabbed the fire extinguisher and literally beat his brains out with it. I hit the floor just when the paramedics got there." He smiled at the rabbit. "I always wanted to help people but got sidetracked for a while."

He grabbed the door. He opened it and ushered the artic rabbit out. Emily hadn't told him but he still hadn't put on his shirt. Everyone in the lobby was looking at the enormous feline walking through. Several women swooned as he was very muscular. Emily jumped up too his shoulder. He leaned over and kissed her quickly. Suddenly out of nowhere a hare pulled out a tazer. One specifically designed for snow leopards. Emily tried to block him but he managed to land the shot on Daniel. He hit the floor like a ton of bricks. Emily on the other hand slammed the buck into the floor.

"You are under arrest for assaulting a police officer, Discharge of a weapon, And disturbing the peace." The young buck recovered from his shock. "He is your enemy! He is a predator, he used to eat artic rabbits like us. He was going t hurt you.!" The buck protested.

Daniel was now off of the floor. He yanked out the prongs from the taser. He walked over to the now cuffed hare on the floor. He leaned down the rabbit. "You see that cute bunny over there? She is my girlfriend who has patiently waited for me to return from a coma for three weeks. I had no memory of her when I awoke and offended her without meaning to. She stayed with me till I regained my memory. But what makes her mad is the first thing that happens to me after I get out is I am tasered by a to high voltage Taser by an over zealots bunny who thinks he know it all." The buck kicked Daniel is the face. "Don't call a bunny cute." He said ice in his voice. Daniel turned and spit blood on the floor. He said to the nurse." Sorry but you are going to need a janitor. This isn't going to end well." He picks up the small hare. He motions for the clerks to move from the window at the desk. He then proceeds to throw the rabbit at full force through the pane of glass.

Emily hears the shattering glass and turn to see Daniel with blood coming out of his mouth. He smiles and spits more onto the floor. Then walks over and picks up the unconscious rabbit and carried to a chair. He then hand cuffs him in place. He smiles at the rabbit and give a thumb up. Emily looks at the destruction. "For fuck sake. What did you do?" Emily asks the snow leopard. "He kicked me in the face and insulted me. I think it went well." Daniel finished talking right as a pack of wolves who act as security guards run up. They know Daniel to the ground and zip tie his hands together.

"Just can't seem to catch a break." He sees one of the wolves pull out a muzzle. Daniel goes into a panicked state. He breaks the zip ties and throws the wolves off him. He stands up to find some glass sticking out of his side. "I was so close to getting out of here too." He mutters.

 **Three hours and twenty stiches later.**

Emily was walking with Daniel out to where her surprise was for him. He had always wanted an old square body diesel truck. He walked into the garage with Emily. "Carrots where the 'vette?" He asked the small bunny next to him. "In your apartment." She said calmly as she skipped along the concrete of the building. Daniel was confused because Emily didn't own a vehicle. "Funny carrots but if the corvette isn't here then why are we walking through the parking garage." He rounded the corner and saw a dark red colored pickup truck. It was a 1997 ford f250 super cab with the long bed. He leaned down to Emily and said all exited like. "Look at that truck. Who owns this. I am leaving a note. I want to buy this truck. It's the 7.3-liter diesel engine and it has what looks like the ts performance chip. It got a five-speed manual and its 4X4." Emily was trying to not laugh she was recording the whole thing on her cell phone. She held up a set of keys and threw them to the surprised snow leopard. "Go ahead its yours." Daniel put the key into the door and it unlocked. He couldn't believe what was going on. He climbed inside and turned the knob for the performance chip to the top. He pushed the clutch in and started the truck. It roared to life. A small cloud of diesel smoke came out of his tailpipe. Danie shirted into reverse and unlocked Emily's door. She climbed in the truck and closes the door. She looks at her lovable snow leopard who can't stop smiling.

The next three hours were spent covering sports cars, Priuses and just anybody who annoyed Daniel in diesel smoke. He was having the time of his life. When he got too the apartment he got the truck lined up in the elevator. It just barley fit. It went to the top floor. When it got there Daniel got out of the truck and smiled at Emily. "When did you get this truck? How did you even afford it?" Emily was smiling now. She knew he loved the car. She wouldn't tell him she had sold the apartment she was living in to get him the truck. He hopped Bogo would let her stay in the break room. Since what had happened she was sure he would. It was already getting late. Emily looked at the snow leopard. "I need to get going I have to get to the precinct soon." She said. Daniel looked at her. "our night patrol doesn't start till next week. Go home carrots you aren't invincible." Emily looked sadden. "I sold my apartment to afford the truck for you. Bogo is letting me stay in my office for now." She walked towards the door. Daniel closed it and looked at her with his diamond blue eyes. "You are staying here with me from now on." Emily gladly agreed.

 **Hey guys. Hopped you enjoyed. I will post a picture of the truck Daniel now has. Funny thing is I may be about to have the exact same truck as him. It's a small world after all.**

 **I just realized that there is a tunnel in the small world ride. I must go but I will be back soon**

 **Forever yours,**

 **Valkyrie**


	19. Takedown and forewarning

**Guys I just looked at the number of view for the story we are almost to one thousand. Ill keep this one short but when we hit 1000 prepare for a sentimental intro. Sorry but I like sentimental things. Prepare for a heartbreak in this chapter. I have made my mind up and you must learn deal with it. Please don't leave as it will make sense when it's all over. The ending of the chapter will be sad but it will solve its self. Don't leave.**

 **The tunnel in the small world ride almost killed me. It leads to a water purification plant. I got trapped by a grate and almost died. Going to stop for a little while.**

 **Valkyrie.**

Daniel had put Emily in his bed. She was tired and to be honest so was he. He had to see the end of the episode he was watching. He walked back over to the couch and sat down. He pushed the on button on the T.V. He was watching a new show he had grown to love. It was called Diesel Brothers. (I would highly recommend the show. It's amazing.) The guys were making a specialty truck for chuck Norris. The big reveal was about to happen when his phone rang. The chief of the zootopian police department was calling him.

Bogo shouted though the phone. "Daniel, I need you and Emily to get to the 4570-south street in tundra town. We have a hostage situation. Also, Daniel bring the FN ballista you will be on over watch." Emily had walked out because the chief woke her up. Daniel walked over to the fireplace mantle. He picked up the rifle and walked to the truck. He put the gun in the gunrack and opened the door for Emily. She climbed into the truck and Daniel sent the truck to the garage.

"No rest for the wicked huh?" He spoke softly to Emily who smiled at him. He fired the truck up and drove the address the chief had given him. The streets were eerily quiet but since it was around 2:30 AM that should be correct. He made sure he had a box of rounds for the gun. He specially hand loaded the rounds to a very precise performance. They would hold a three-inch group at 1000 yards. Daniel was the winner of the Wimbledon shooting cup. (Google it, It's hard to win.) The rifle was easily recognizable as the ballista off the call of duty black ops 2 game. But make no mistake it packed the punch needed to get the job done. They drove listening to the police radio that Emily had wired into the truck after she got it. She had yet to get the police lights installed for use in case of emergency but for now it was ok. They dove in silence and were soon greeted by the border walls of the city. They crossed though to tundra town. The rest of the drive was short but they needed four-wheel drive to reach the destination.

Daniel flashed his badge to an officer he didn't recognize and was flagged though. It was a calm night in tundra town. A rare occurrence but would provide for nice views and if it came down to it an easy shot with the rifle. He had a starlight scope mount that folded over so he could use the scope during the day without ruining the amazing night scope. He lifted the night scope into place and opened the lens covers. He stuck the 5-round box mag into the rifle. He would only need one if the shot went well but the chief specified bring 10 rounds. It was standard procedure. If he had to shoot he would chamber another round and continue to provide over watch incase the suspect didn't go down like planned. The .338 lapua magnum would sort out its differences with the perp. He had never had to shoot someone twice with the rifle. He knew what he was doing.

The suspect walked out of the cash advance place with a terrified sheep in his clutches He fired his AK-47 at the group of police officers who ducked. Daniel being the badass he was just stood there. Bullets tore around him but he held his ground. If he had his way, he would have shot the perp then but they had to give peace a chance first. He climbed up to the second story of the nearby building and set the rifle down on a desk. He opened the scope and put the crosshairs on the door. The rifle was sighted in for 1000 yards he spun the elevation way down. He knew just how many click it would take to drop the scope to 300 yards. He shot high power matches with the rifle. It was 73 click down in elevation to get to the 300 yards dead on shot. The wind was very calm tonight. Which was a surprise. Tundra town was known for its unforgiving winds and cold temperatures. Daniel heard the door behind him. He spun around and was greeted by none other than a larger German Shepard. He was around three to four inches shorter than Daniel but was still tall. Daniel recognized this mammal it had been a long time since he had seen him last. It had been six long years since the last encounter with the young man standing in the door was.

"Six years and you never bothered to call home? Did all those years not mean anything to you?" He swung and Daniel and clipped him in the side of the mouth. "You still punch like a bitch. Nice to see you again James." Daniel look at his brother. He was adopted when Daniel was ten. James was seven at the time and wanted to be just like his brother Daniel. He tried as hard as he could to be just like him. When Daniel left, James took it very hard. He tried to find Daniel for hours a day. He spent as long as he could to try and find his brother but to no avail. Finding a 6' 3" Snow leopard with diamond blue eyes was harder than you think.

"We can catch up later right now we need to do our job." Daniel said to James. He slid behind the rifle again putting the crosshairs on the door of the cash advanced place.

Emily, unknow to Daniel, oversaw negotiations. She picked up the bull horn provided for her. She spoke into the device. Her voice echoed off the surrounding buildings.

"Excuse me. Hi my name is officer Emily Gibson with the ZPD. Can I talk to you for a minute?" Emily was responded to by more fire from the suspect. Several cars were now riddled with bullets. She dove behind the nearest car and waited out the fire. When the hail of bullets finally ceased, she got up and loudly announced.

"I am going to come in. I will leave my gun here. I want to trade positions with the hostages." With that she laid the bull horn down on the nearest car. Unholtered the sig sauer sp2022 and laid it on the hood. She began a slow walk to the front of the store. A flood of people ran out narrowly missing the small rabbit. She walked into the store and told the mammal to release the last person.

Daniel could only watch in horror as his loving girlfriend walked towards the front of the store where a man with an automatic assault rifle hid inside. He wanted to tell her to stop, to leave, to go home and get out of harm's way but there was no changing her mind when she made it up. He could only provide watch.

He spoke into the radio. "Carrots once you go in I have no shot. Be careful." Emily replied "Look at the second story. I will lead him up there near the window if it comes down to it take the shot. Don't worry about me." Daniel tracked her into the building and then moved the cross hairs to the second story window. He makes the calculations for shooting through the window. Emily and the suspect walked up to the second floor. He spoke into his radio, "Valkyrie to base. I have visual." He knew what would have to be done if it came down to it. He took all the slack out of the match grade trigger. It would be an easy 2 pound pull from there. Daniel finally got a view of what the suspect looked like. He was a smaller snow leopard that looked almost like him. His breath caught in his throat. James looked at him but was reassured about what would be down when Daniel gave him a thumb up.

 **Jump to Emily**

Emily was busy trying to figure out how to have the snow leopard surrender. What shocked her was what he said next.

"I know who you are officer Gibson. I know about your boyfriend as well. I purposefully lured you here to show him what happens when he can't protect you." The medium sized snow leopard pulled a pistol form his belt and cocked the hammer. Emily saw what was about to happen. She knew what would happen next and accepted what was going to happen

She was going to die.

Nothing she could do would stop it from coming. She was saddened as she would not get to see Daniel anymore. She would not be comforted by his deep voice or ride around in the corvette. The memories came back but were suddenly interrupted by a loud gunshot. The snow leopard hit the floor. The side of his chest was blown open. Her sensitive ears were ringing but she didn't care at the time. She was safe Daniel had protected her again.

 **Switch to Daniel right before the shot**

Daniel saw the doppel ganger of himself pull the gun on Emily. He spoke to the radio. "Officer Gibson is in trouble. Need green light to execute." The chiefs voice resounded over the radio. "You have green light Valkyrie. End this son of a bitch." Daniel didn't hear the last part for the defining report of the rifle. He saw Emily look out the window to him. He pulled the bolt up and to the rear position then pushed it back forward and down into the locked and closed position. Chambering another round. He saw the snow leopard move and thought about pulling the trigger again. He saw it say something to Emily. He finished and tried to grab the pistol. Daniel fired another round which hit him squarely below the chin. It blew the top of the snow leopards head clean off. Emily was safe once again.

 **Switch back to Emily before second shot. No time has passed.**

Emily was about to walk away when she heard the snow leopard move. She turned and looked at him. He muttered a few words.

"One day soon he will be gone. You can't stop it. His fate is already decided." He reached for the pistol as a last-ditch effort. Another report of the rifle went off. This time emptying the snow leopards head all over the wall behind her. She was hit with some of the spray. She turned and walked down the stair. She walked out the front doors and towards the T.U.S.K (Tactical Unit Special Knowledge. It's the swat team of Zootopia. Daniel was one of the best snipers. But he still like to patrol.) She left the body armor at the truck and walked over to Daniel's f250. She climbed in and fell asleep.

 **Switch to Daniel immediately after second shot. No time has passed.**

James was talking to Daniel but he couldn't hear him. The blast of the rifle still ringing in his ears. James always wore in-ear electronic headphones. Daniel had to leave his open. It gave him a sense of his surroundings. Of course he paid for it each time he had to fire the rifle. He packed the rifle up. He was regaining his hearing and heard something about a bar and drinks? He looked out and saw Emily covered in the blood of the suspect asleep in his truck. He looked over to James. He looked him dead in the eyes and said, "Can't tonight Girlfriend is already asleep. She is covered in blood and we have reports to fill out in the morning. Maybe another day." He slung the rifle over his shoulder and walked out of the room.

James mouth was wide open. His badass brother was dating Officer Gibson? An artic hare and a prey animal? Well any happens in Zootopia he thought. I will need to get more info on this.

He walked out of the room and down to the other officers.

 **Hello guys its Daniel. So, no emotional heartbreak yet but be warned it is coming. You are getting a foreshadow of it here. The worst is soon to come.**

 **Tanks again for reading. Please comment or like the story. I love reading what you think.**

 **Valkyrie**


	20. A promise come true

**I didn't get to see when it happened but it has officially rolled over. We are over 1,000 views! I believe that means the story is on the popular page in its category or something along those lines. I started this story off as just for fun but have seen it grow and more people read. I wish more would comment. I wish more would follow or favorite. I can't change these things. I can only thank you. This has been the most fun I have had in a while. I am nowhere near stopping. In my opinion the story is just beginning. Here's to another 1000 views! Here is the sad part. Remember whatever happens it solves its self. Don't leave the way it will solve its self will blow your mind. I also recommend you go to Spotify and find my playlist called The feels. It will be made by Daniel Sofield. It works well for the next chapters. I will start recommending songs if you all would like.**

Daniel walked over to the truck. He needed to find out what the snow leopard had said but when he reached his truck Emily was already asleep. He was tired as well but had to confirm with Bogo he could leave. He found the cape buffalo and talked with him for a minute.

"You didn't happen to catch what he said did you?" Daniel asked. The buffalo looked concerned. "Ask Emily. She will need to tell you but for now and until further notice you are under guard 25/8." What confused Daniel was the buffalo had said but he couldn't get any more information out of him. He walked defeated to his truck. He hopped the drive home wouldn't wake Emily up. He climbed inside his side of the super cab. Put the key into the ignition and turned it. The truck roared to life and stalled. Daniel turned the ts knob to idle up. It let the truck rev higher to warm the engine up. He turned the key once more and the truck shuddered but stayed on this time. HE drove quietly listening to the radio. He had turned down the police radio as it was exploding with chatter. The gun rack sat empty on the back window. It was procedure after each time he had to use it, it was sent to the forensics lab. Since his brother now worked there it would be back above the fireplace in a weeks' time. He trusted his brother. A song came slipping through the radio static. Daniel liked it because it reminded him of carrots and what he would say.

It was a newer song by Darrius Rucker called If I Told You

What if I told you about my little nothing town

The two-room house where I came from

The man that I got my name from

I don't even know where he is now

What if I told you sometimes I lose my faith?

I wonder why someone like you would even talk to me

What if I told you there's no fixing me

Cause everybody's already tried

Would you stay? Would you leave?

I could wait, it'll all come out eventually

If I told you all the stupid things I've done

I'd blamed on being young

But I was old enough to know, I know

If I told you the mess that I can be

When there's no one there to see

Would you look the other way, cause you love me anyway?

What if I told you I don't plan on staying here?

My dreams are a million miles away

And I know your family's gonna want you to stay

You know what? I don't blame them

So I'll say what I don't want to

And I'll just pray you want what I do

If I told you all the stupid things I've done

I'd blamed on being young

But I was old enough to know, I know

If I told you the mess that I can be

When there's no one there to see

Could you look the other way could you love me anyway?

Could you love me any way

So, before we go any further here

Better we turn into another year

There's some things you probably don't want to hear

But you have to

If I told you sometimes I get jealous

Sometimes I'm half crazy

Would you say the hell with me, the hell with me?

If I told you I barely know what love is

But girl, if that's what this I don't want to let it slip away

Could you love me anyway, please?

Could you love me anyway?

He sang the last part out and carrots turned over and said. "I wouldn't have it any other way. The truck almost slammed into a telephone pole. "Carrots! I didn't know you were listening! You scared me!" Emily looked at the jummpity snow leopard. He had corrected for the slide and was now at the border wall. He flashed his badge which let him pass though without a second glance. He loved being able to just move freely between the ecosystems. Back when he has hustling he had to smuggle the liquid and pawpsicles back across burrow lines. He tried to get the paperwork but couldn't. He blamed the governments bullshit.

They drove along casually chatting. Daniel figured now was as good a time as any to ask about the snow leopards final words.

"Carrots I know if you don't want to answer its fine but what did he say before I shot hi the second time?" He looked over at the bunny who had tears forming in her beautiful hazel eyes. She looked at him and said, "He said that one day soon something would happen to you. He said there wasn't a damn thing I could do to stop it. Little does he know I ain't letting you get kidnapped or worse. You can't get rid of me that easy Daniel." She smiled at the last part. Nobody was going to hurt her boyfriend. She would put them in the ground, six feet down to be exact.

Daniel smiled but on the inside, he was worried. What did he mean by that? Would they hurt carrots too get him? Could he escape this nightmare of a reality?

 **Find out next week of Dragon Ball Z! (If you are too young to understand that we can't be friends.)**

Daniel pulled the old truck into the elevator and sent it to his apartment. He looked over at Emily His jaw dropped. The way the light made her look was just amazing.

"Damn carrots what did you do to your fur you look amazing!" Daniel looked over he couldn't help it. She truly looked amazing. Emily looked over and said, "You are kidding, right? I am covered in another mammal's blood, and tired as all hell. Pissed off that someone wants to hurt my snow leopard and you thing I look beautiful?" She smiled. She couldn't help it Daniel tended to say what he wanted and didn't care for what happened next. He truly meant she looked amazing. She smiled again. She felt like absolute shit before then but he turned her day around in the blink of an eye. Suddenly a voice boomed over the police scanner. "Sofield pick up the damn radio." The chief had been trying to get ahold of him for five minutes and never got anything so he yelled into the radio. Daniel scrambled for the radio he keyed th mic. "What is it chief? Do we need to be in tomorrow?" the chief told them that they had the next day off and that Daniel would be starting the night shift the following day. Emily would still be on the day shift but they would see each other at the station. Daniel would be joined on the night shift by his brother James. Emily wasn't worried Daniel had told her about James on the ride home and new if shit hit the fan Daniel and James had each others backs.

Daniel carried Emily to the bathroom so she could shower and get cleaned up. Daniel went and cleaned up the bedroom. Emily would get too sleep in the bed until he got the study remodeled to make another bedroom. Emily finished her shower and dried off. Daniel walked into the room while she was still in a towel.

"Daniel!" She exclaimed. "I am in a towel please leave." Daniel had not realized what had just happened and left the room. Emily came out the door and got the first good view of his chest. It had massive scars on it cut everywhere. Emily couldn't believe her eyes.

Daniel looked over. He smiled at the small rabbit looking at him. "You can't win them all. Got into some trouble and it didn't go well. Got busted up in a hustle and this was supposed to make me stop. It did for 2 months but then I was back out there." Daniel smiled the scar were big and long. Cuts all over his chest. He slipped into his bathroom and took his shower.

It felt good to finally decompress after the last few days. He had almost lost the love of his life, dealt with preadjusted rabbits, and ended another mammal's life. He never liked having to do that but it was necessary to protect Emily's life. He stepped over to the massive floor drier. He almost needed a lion sized dryer because he was so much larger than most snow leopards. He let the heat wash over him and calm his nerves. He dried of and put on some sweat pants. He left of a shirt as he didn't like to sleep with shirts. He always got to hot and never slept with one. He walked out and found Emily already asleep in his bed. He leaned over and kissed her forehead. She smiled in her sleep. Daniel walked out to the living room and sat down. He clicked on the tv and fell asleep.

He didn't sleep well that night. He kept hearing what the other snow leopard told Emily. He was startled awake and tried to grab for the 12 gauge he kept by his bed but realized he was on the couch. Emily was standing there in full ZPD uniform taking pictures of him. They were going to be on furbook before she made it to the ZPD.

Daniel spent the day watching tv sleeping and explaining to all the officer why his chest was sacred over furbook. He forgot he didn't have a shirt and the scars were visible. It was getting close for time to head to the ZPD. He put on his uniform slowly smiling. His mother would be so proud to see him like this. He never knew what happened after he left. He would have to ask James to explain tonight on patrol.

Daniel decided to walk to the ZPD. Emily had the truck and it was not good to have the corvette out. He arrived at the ZPD right as Emily was leaving. He picked her up in a big hug and kissed her passionately right in the main rotunda. He loved this bunny and didn't care who saw. He looked over at the smiling cheetah at the main desk.

"Clawhauser! My friend how have you been?" He asked. Clawhauser looked at the snow leopard. "I would have never known if I didn't see it myself. What fully happened?" Daniel was confused. Suddenly he remembered about the furbook post. "A mammal that got hustled didn't take it well. Came at me with a knife. I did the best I could to dodge and get out of the way but not before I got backed into a corner. It ended with me almost dead and my friend panicked." Daniel smiled. "I found the guy recently. Most people would be ad butt I forgave him. I wish I could have told him in person but he was killed in a drug hit. He was just a bystander and was caught in the firefight." Daniel looked at the time. He had to get to the briefing before the buffalo got mad at him. "I have to go Clawhauser. I will talk to you when I get the chance." He set the bunny down and kissed her forehead. "I'll see you when I get home in the morning."

Emily looked at him. He had his vest on but still it bothered her. She spoke to him, "Be careful. You may have the vest but you are not indestructible. Be safe I love you." She skipped out to the truck. Daniel smiled and walked to the briefing room.

Emily knew he would be safe but couldn't shake the feeling it was the last time she would ever see him. (A.N. And for a little bit it would be! Ohhh Foreshadowing hehehe Sorry not Sorry)

Daniel sat down next to James. It was very warm in the room and James couldn't stand it. It was impolite to pant but James didn't care. Daniel sat down next to him. "Hot Sofield?" Daniel said to the smaller German Shepard. James flipped him the bird and unbuttoned the to button of the uniform he was wearing. It was hot in the room which was weird. The chief normally kept it cold. The chief's assistant came into the room. The sweet panther gave out the assignments and everyone filled out of the room.

Daniel and James walked to the garage. They were to be on the lookout for several car thefts. Cars had just been disappearing. They were to patrol savanna square in an unmarked car. It was a blacked-out charger. It was supposed to no mark suspicion but kind of did. They drove till around 12:30 in the morning when they spotted the car thief. They both got out of the car. He had been prone to violence so they both held onto their firearms.

Daniel said to James, "Stay with the car." Against his better judgement, he did. Daniel walked over to the mammal. He recognized him as Austin Fangs. He spoke in a determined manner. "Is this your car sir? I can help you unlock it if you locked your keys in it." Daniel was suddenly meet face to face with an all-black M14. He knew he was screwed. His vest could stop up to a .357 magnum but a rifle was a whole different animal. He drew the pistol and fired several rounds but ore animal poured out of the building. He hit the first to mammals when he heard the massive rifle fire. He was in shock at the amount of energy that hit him. He continued to fire but to no avail. He was falling and fired the last round. He couldn't grip the gun any tighter and the recoil threw it from his hands. It landed near James and the patrol car. He had already called for backup and the ambulance but they had walked into a trap. It was all planned.

Daniel who was now on the ground bleeding profusely. He looked up at the attacker. The black rifle pointed right at his heart. Austin looked him in the eyes. The brooding lion sneered. "I thought the snow leopard told your bunny she couldn't protect you. Now she will live with the pain of knowing you walked yourself into a trap." He pulled the trigger twice and Daniel saw only black. The last though on his mind was how he never got to tell Emily goodbye. How would she react to the news? How would she carry on? He had told James to keep her in Zootopia if something every happened to him. To protect her to his last breath. He hopped it would go down that way.

By the time the backup had arrived Daniel was gone. The thief's had taken his body and left with it. James didn't know what to do. How would he tell Emily? She would never forgive him. He did his best to describe the mammals but couldn't tell enough. He was still holding onto Daniels gun. On the slide, it said

 _Till my last breath._

He couldn't give it up. He wouldn't hand it over. He punched out the first rhino trying to take the gun and wouldn't let anyone near it. It was the only thing he could give to Emily.

 **Next morning. Emily hasn't heard anything from Daniel.**

Emily had woken up rested. She couldn't wait to talk to Daniel when she got into the ZPD. She looked over at her phone and had two missed calls. One from Daniel and one from James. She piced up the phone but just as she was about to unlock it a breaking new story came on the tv. She held onto the phone and watched the tv closely. The moose on the tv looked distraught.

 _Coming to you live from the scene of last night's horrendous shoot out resulting in the assumed death of a ZPD officer. We do not know much about the case but we know just got word of the officer killed._

Emily heard the ringtone that meant Daniel was calling her. She picked up the phone and exclaimed.

"Daniel I am so glad you are safe, who was killed? Do we know them?" James chocked He spoke into the phone. "Emily I am so sorry." The phone hit the floor and the screen shattered. Daniels picture was on the tv. She couldn't believe it. He was gone. Her lovable snow leopard was gone. She could stop it. The snow leopard had been right.

James yelled into the phone. "Emily, I did what I could but it was a trap. We were out gunned and didn't have the firepower. I have his gun for yo-." He didn't get to finish. The phone disconnected. He sobbed. She wouldn't forgive him. He could only do as his brother asked him. He could only protect her.

 ** _Don't cry for me today,_**

 ** _I wouldn't want it this way._**

 ** _Be strong and smile,_**

 ** _for you will see me in a while._**

 ** _I know you miss me,_**

 ** _but now in Heaven I will be._**

 ** _Do not keep your sad face,_**

 ** _I am in a much better place._**

 ** _Do not let your tears fall,_**

 ** _for I cannot wipe them all._**

 ** _Yes, my life wasn't long._**

 ** _But I'm begging you to be strong._**

 ** _Live every moment as if it were your last,_**

 ** _I won't forget any memories that have passed._**

 ** _Cherish life and love as I watch you from above._**

 ** _As I remember all of the good things,_**

 ** _I come to see I have gotten my wings._**

 ** _It is time to go and fly,_**

 ** _as your guardian angel I will try._**

 ** _Don't cry for me today,_**

 ** _I'm on my way._**

 ** _Soaring through the sky,_**

 ** _I watch all of you telling me goodbye._**

 **So, are you crying yet? I'm not. I'm just sweating through my eyes. Shut up. Don't worry the story isn't over. We still have a funeral to attend. A deal to be kept and vengeance to be had. Also, a twist of fate to come. It's a character we have met before but least expect. I know you hate me now but this story isn't over yet. It again is only beginning.**

 **The story has taken a strange twist for the worst. But it's not over till the rabbit gives in. She may be upset now but the impending shit storm to follow is going to be massive. So, hunker down its going to be a rough and savage sea for a while. But her anchor may be gone but she will find refuge in an unlikely place. A new anchor presents himself and wrecks her whole world.**

 **I will have this posted on the evening of march 20 I will have the next part posted by tomorrow or the next day.**

 **Until next time**

 **Valkyrie**


	21. A funeral and a new promise

**So, I don't know how much time has passed since I posted the last on and this one. I started writing this one immediately after I posted the last one. His death wasn't any easier to write then to read but trust me a twist is coming soon. We are starting a week after Emily found out the news about her boyfriend. Not much has changed. Emily has fallen into a depression. She hadn't gone back to work. Bogo had given her some time. She wanted to believe he was ok, that he survived but in her heart she knew what had become of him.**

Emily was upset. It had been a week since the unfortunate end of her boyfriend. She still couldn't believe it had ended that way. She wanted to believe he had survived. But she knew that the vest wouldn't have done a damn thing. It could only stop pistol fire and the M14 was a very powerful rifle chambered in .308. the crooks were so evil they wouldn't even leave him to rest in peace. They probably took him and buried him somewhere outside of the city limits. She would never see him again.

James had returned the pistol along with his condolences. She took the pistol and started to yell at him. James stood there taking the abuse. She needed to vent she just listened to her.

"How could you, you son of a bitch? I told you to keep him safe! I thought you would protect him but I was wrong. Your own brother? Why did you wait at the car? Why did you let him go? Why didn't you stop him? Why?" She screamed out. She finished and started to cry. She couldn't hold it in. Daniel had always use to say "Don't let them ever see that they get too you." He had heard it from Nick Wilde.

She was crying into James's shoulder. He smiled and rubbed his paw between her eyes. She punched him. He looked down. She was mad. "I see why he loved you so much. You have a hell of an arm. You are a predator trapped in a prey's body." She smiled a little. He reminded her so much of Daniel it wasn't funny. When she returned to work, she wanted him to help her.

James said, "Oh I almost forgot I was sent to pick you up. Bogo wants you to help plan Daniel's memorial. Bogo said you need to help. You know him better than anyone else." It had been a week and since no word had been from the snow leopard everyone presumed he was gone.

Emily walked with James down to his car. It was a brand new Porche 911 GT3RS. It was orange with the black racing strips. "You know this is a much better car than the corvette Daniel had." He immediately regretted what he said. Emily punched him right in the mouth. He spits out some blood and said, "Deserved that one I am sorry." He smiled showing canines. Daniel always smiled in that way. He wasn't threatening her but it was just how he smiled. James was defiantly Daniel's brother. He acted the same way. Even though they were different species James had adopted all of Daniels sayings and the way that Daniel acted.

Emily walked sullenly down the stairs. She couldn't find joy in anything anymore. She hadn't looked at the truck or drove the corvette. A place in Bowling Green Kentucky had contacted her to give their condolences. They also told her they would be making a special corvette in Daniel's memory. It was a special corvette because only 500 were going to be made. A special VIN Number would be made for the car. It would be Valkyrie 1-500. Emily would have the first car. It was even more special as the VIN was just Valkyrie. (In my story the city of Zootopia is in the good old U.S.A.).

Emily walked with James. This was the first time the bunny walked anywhere since she meets Daniel. It was going to be hard for her to continue. She had failed her last psych evaluation. The chief was considering putting her on administrative leave but he wouldn't know what would happen. Would she even survive? Emily walked down the stairs and into the waiting squad car. "James, can you take me past where it happened? Please it will help me cope." Emily had another plan but had to convince James. He happily obliged. He had to help her in anyway. Daniel had made sure he would in case something happened to him. James turned down Martin Luther King JR boulevard. (In any town in the U.S.A. it is considered the most dangerous road for police officers. They are often attacked and shot at.) HE pulled the car up to where they had parked not but a week ago. Emily got out and walked around. In the gutter, she found an empty .308 casing. It was a special type and she had an idea pop into her head. It was not pleasant. They had taken everything from her. She was now enraged and was seeking revenge. Several times she tried to forget or forgive but looking at it now she could not forgive the injustice done to her. The press wouldn't leave her alone and she couldn't deal with it anymore. Her eyes burned with hatred of the mammal who took her whole world from her.

James saw Emily smile evilly. He though this isn't going to end well but if it was time for a rampage he was in. Emily walked back to the car. James looked over and said, "I'm going to help you. Since I had one the lottery on my 18th birthday I have all the firearms you could want." Emily smiled she knew it wasn't over. They still had a funeral to attend and a burial to deal with. Wen that was over she was taking an administrative leave. She would hunt down Austin and make sure he knew he had crossed the wrong mammal.

 **2 Weeks Later.**

The entire police force was at the large church on the outskirts of town. They were still on call but they wouldn't have missed the funeral come hell or high water. Emily was dressed in all white. Most were in black but Emily had maintained she was not mourning but celebrating his life. She stood by the casket. Since the body had not been located it was empty but it was a closed casket funeral. She greeted each officer who gave their condolences. A slide show of as many pictures of him she could find. James had produces a lot of baby pictures and some teenagers but not terribly many. He favorites was Daniel sitting with his father in the stingray. She had wondered what had become of Daniel's father as he never spoke of him.

When James had spoken for a while, chocking back tear Emily climbed to the stage. She looked out over the crowd and smiled. She knew just about everyone in the room but some she didn't know. She spoke softly as she was trying not to cry. She was fighting a losing battle but held it together if she could.

"Thank you all for coming. We all knew Daniel was a crazy man but got his job done. Many a time he found unconventional ways to do so but got the job done. Nobody could have probably disliked him more than Chief Bogo. He was always on the chief's nerves and causing him to much paperwork." A ripple of laughter rolled through the crowd. "Many of you don't know a lot about the fine snow leopard. He drove a very nice car. You all never knew who the old stingy ray in the garage belonged to. It was Daniel's fathers." The mammals stiffen. The joked about the car and always tried to find out who owned it but never could. "He as many would call a right winged nut job. I find that term all true. He stuck to his guns. Especially this one." She pulled out his Sig Sauer. "It is inscribed on the slide.

 ** _Till my last breath_**

I know he meant that with all his heart. He also left this." She held up the small chain with Daniel's class ring on it. It was a dark black color but a bright red gemstone sat atop the ring.

"He loved me more than life itself. He has dove for bullets for me. He has shot and killed a jack rabbit that was assaulting me. He took a leopard Taser because an over zealot rabbit didn't like him. He almost lost his job due to what happened after wards. I have the video let's take a look."

The video from the day he left the hospital played over the big screen. Emily had walked away and Daniel got kicked by the rabbit. He picked up the buck and threw him through the glass at the reception desk. Every animal flinched. They had not seen this video footage before. Daniel was worn out. But the thing that disturbed the mammals the most were the old gunshot scars on his back.

Emily looked at the footage she smiles as a tear rolled down her face. "I know some of you know about Daniels scars but not the stories behind them." Her voice faltered. "Those two bullets wounds were from him trying to stop a school shooter at his high school. He subdued the shooter but not before taking two hits himself." She had tears in her eyes now. The next picture on the slide show rolled around. Everyone cringed. The massive scars on his chest were now visible. "As many of you know Daniel was a hustler before he worked for the ZPD. One mammal didn't take it as well. Austin Fangs decided to try and teach him a lesson." The name rolled of her tongue. More tears were rolling down her face. "Austin learned it didn't stop him and planned to take his revenge. Austin is the man who took our beloved snow leopard from us to soon." She couldn't stop. She was crying at this point. "I will bring him to justice. Even if It is not the kind that he deserves." Emily walked of the stage. She took the badge off her dress. She took the pins out of the back. With a hard smack, she pounded the badge into the casket. After that she sat down next to James.

A song started to play. It was IF I DIE YOUNG by The Band Perry.

Next came a song from Tim McGraw called If you are reading this.

After it came I Drive Your truck by Lee Brice.

Several more country songs played. The room was silent except for a crying rabbit in the front row. She still remembered when they read his will out.

 **Flashback to will reading.**

In the unfortunate event of my death. I wish to leave all my earthly possessions to one Emily Gibson. I have no contact with my family. I leave my apartment and corvette to "Carrots." Take care of her. You have probably heard the story behind it so you know what it means. The apartment is also left in your name along with all my firearms. I have talked to Johnathan Ford and you can live there. Everything is yours. Please promise me you won't forget me. I know I am in the best of company but you must stay strong. I love you.

Daniel William Sofield.

 **Back to present.**

She sat in the front row. All the officers had filled out. Two officers had been assigned to watch the casket till the morning when the burial would happen. Emily laid down in front of the casket. She didn't want to leave and the officers stood there watching over the casket and the now sleeping rabbit.

 **Next morning.**

Emily woke with the sun. She didn't want to go to the grave side but promised herself she would. She walked with the pallbearer and the casket to the hearse. A line of officers stood at attention in full gala uniform. When the casket had come out the officers snapped to attention and saluted. She saluted back while she walked to the hearse. After the body, had been loaded she walked over to the old corvette. James was waiting in the shotgun seat. As the left the church she made sure to spin the tires on the old car. Daniel said the if he went first she better leave some serious black marks and make enough smoke for him to smell from heaven. She happily obliged. They drove to country on the radio. Daniels favorite radio station suddenly stopped the music.

 _Dear listeners. Today is a sad day for a very special person. Emily Gibson has lost her best friend, partner, and boyfriend. Daniel Sofield was killed in the line of duty three weeks ago. He was a faithful listener of our station so we wish to dedicate the afternoon show to his memory. From now on the Afternoon Ride is now Daniel's Country Ride. Fight the good fight my friend. Your hour is done. We thank you for your service. Fly on my boy Fly on._

Emily was crying. James looked over and said. "I called the station and they happily obliged to rename the afternoon ride. He will not be forgotten." They arrived at the cemetery. Daniel and Emily's patrol car sat on the grass next to the open grave side. Once everyone had been seated and taps had been played. A voice came over the radio. It was Clawhauser. He had elected to put out Daniel's End of watch call.

 _10-3_

 _Officer Sofield Officer Sofield Officer Sofield_

 _Code 10-3_

 _It is with a heavy heart we broadcast the passing of Officer Sofield._

 _Those who worked for and with [name] found it impossible not to respect him and value his tremendous sense of humor. His dedication to his friends and the Zootopia Police Department is well known by all and highly valued. He impacted and gained the respect of so many in his short time here with us on Earth._

 _We know James will watch over his best friend and colleges._

 _[Pause]_

 _Sargent Sofield, 76251. Respond now to your final assignment. You will be missed. God speed my brother. God speed."_

Clawhauser was now crying over the radio. Everyone at the funeral was in tears as well.

 _Ready, Aim, Fire._

 _Ready, Aim, Fire._

 _Ready, Aim, Fire._

After the last shot rang out Emily got up from her chair. She walked over to the casket. "I am sorry it ended this way. I will find the man who did this to you. Come hell or high water he will get what is coming to him. She set empty brass casing on the casket. She walked over to the corvette. Dropped the convertible top and drove off.

 **How about now? Crying yet, I'm not. It's just sweat in my eyes. We now know emily is going to make Austin pay for what he did. I don't know if you have seen the deadpool movie or the episode of archer where they go on a rampage? Those are child's play compared to the rampage soon impending. Remember hell hath no fury like a woman scorned. James is going with her and that could end badly. But could it lead to something else? He is so much like Daniel she might fall for James? But what about the unlikely friend that is soon to come? Remember its who you least exact.**

 **As always,**

 **Until next time.**

 **The Valkyrie**


	22. Hell Hath No Fury Part 1

**The next couple of chapters dealing with the rampage will be called Hell Hath No Fury…. Part..**

 **Hell Hath No Fury…. Part 1**

 **It has been six months since the funeral. Emily had been trying to get the approval got the "Undercover Assignment." It was the only way she could track down and take care of Austin. The entire ZPD behind her. We start in the chief's office.**

 **In john wick Instead of a bird he had a dog. It's a good movie go watch it.**

Emily looked up at the chief. She knew what today was. Her assignment had been approved. She was now off the record. She was technically undercover in a drug cartel but she was going to track down Austin. She had been begging for an "Undercover Assignment" in deer brook county. She would really be tracking down Austin. Daniel had watched the movie John Wick with her. The wolf's wife died and was given a bird since she died. When his past comes back to haunt him and results in his prize car stolen and his bird killed he goes ape-shit. His total body count was around 78. Emily was going to make that look like a cake walk.

James was waiting down by the F250. He had loaded the tool box in the back with enough firearms to "Take over a small third world country". He was waiting on the rabbit to come out and they could start off. Emily knew who made the .308 casing. It was the same person who made Daniel's High power match bullets for the FN ballista. She knew exactly where to go. James loaded up in the shot gun seat of the truck. Irony was there as he was holding Daniel's Remington 870. They had to go back to the apartment before they started out.

Emily walked into the apartment. It still smelled like the lovable snow leopard. She knew it wouldn't last forever but she wanted it to last as long as she could. She walked to the fireplace. Sitting on the mantle was the FN Ballista. Above it was Daniel's picture in full Gala uniform. Below that was the folded flag she was given. Most don't realize but flags are given to family of fallen police officers as well. He also had a Police medal of Valor. It is the highest awards for a police officer in the United States. Emily also walked over to the display. She had the dining room rebuilt to hold the special edition corvette. She walked over to the car and looked over the vehicle. It was a special built corvette. It had over 850 horsepower and was twin turbo charged. The special license plate read VALKYRIE. It was a deep-sea blue much like the one that was destroyed. She then walked to the mantel piece once more and found two things. Daniel's Sig Sauer pistol and the empty brass casing found at the scene. She picked up the casing. She looked at the picture. She took it down and set it face down on the table. "I wish it had never come to this. I wish you hadn't tried to stop him. He lead you into a trap but knowing you, you wouldn't have let anyone else do it. I know what I must do now. I have set you this way so you don't have to see what happens next." Emily looked over at James. He nodded in agreement. It was time to take back the control. They had been idle to long. Emily loaded Daniel's sig with a special round. When the gun was thrown from his hand one round was still in the magazine. It would be the round she used to kill Austin. She would bet her life on it. James held the door open for her to walk out. She turned to the apartment once last time. It would be a while before she would be back. She had already briefed Johnathan about her intentions. She grabbed the six pack of Rainer's from the fridge. She was going by the grave today and whenever she did she left a case of Rainer's. She asked James to drive her to the cemetery. They drove silently as always.

Once they arrived at the cemetery Emily got out alone. James always sat in the truck when they did this. HE knew she would always want to walk alone. He knew she cried every time. He never said anything about it but he could read the snow white artic bunny like a book. She though she never let him see that it got to her but this time she didn't think it would work. She walked to the stone. On the head stone it had an Eagle Scout badge on one side and a mockup of his badge on the other side. She took out a rag and polished the badge. She did this once a week. She set down the Rainer's. She just sat and smiled. Tear started rolling down her face. She said aloud, "It has come time. Again, I wish it didn't end this way but I can change the past. I will find him. I have the last bullet from your gun. It will be the round I use to end Austin. He took my whole world but I will finish this." She sat up and looked back at the tombstone. She walked back to the truck.

Emily opened the door. She still had tears on her face but she decided it was time to suck it up. It was no time to finish this and "hell hath no fury like a woman scorned." James put the truck in first and left. Emily told him they needed to go to the rainforest district. Daniel knew a guy who specially made the match bullets he used. The casing she found was made by the same guy. They had his stamp on the face of the cartridge. (the face is the bottom of the casing. Often the makes stamp their name and the cartridge caliber.)

Emily opened the door to the shop. The owner looked over and recognized her. "Oh, hey Emily Getting Daniel's regulars? I'll be right back." He stopped moving when he heard the shotgun being racked. Emily looked at him and said, "If you move James will kill you. Take the gun out of our holster and set it on the ground then kick it to me. Slowly." Michael Rose did what Emily asked of him. He didn't know why this was happening to him. Emily was Daniel's girlfriend why would she be robbing the place? "What's the matter Emily? I have his order just let me get it." But was stopped by the deafening roar of the 12 gauge. Two feet in front of him the wall erupted in dust. The shotgun racked behind him. He walked back to the counter.

Emily produced the single casing. She held it up and showed it to Michael. "Who bought this? I need to know. It has a weird marking on the side of the casing." Michael picked up the casing. He was appalled. The round was at least 7 months old. "It's an armor piercing .308 mainly used by military snipers. I sold it to a black panther about 7 months ago. Don't know why he wanted it. He was a shady looking fellow. He wanted something with stopping power and penetration ability. I recommended these. Why do you have one of the casings?" He asked. Emily looked up at him with rage in her eyes. "I have this case because it was used to kill Daniel Sofield. I am trying to find the man who did it so I can put a bullet in him." Emily finished saying this just as someone walked in. James hid the shotgun and Emily hopped of the counter. "Hey Ass hat. We need more of those Armor penetrators." No sooner than he had finished that he had a 12-gauge shotgun pushed into his chest. "You make one damn move and I will splatter you on that wall behind you." The German Shepard wasn't playing around. Emily looked over at the shop owner. "Is this the guy?" Michael nodded. Emily smiled sweetly. "Thank you. I don't have anything else to ask. Bill the ZPD Desk number 1." James smashed the buttstock of the shotgun into the face of the mammal knocking him out cold. Emily produced handcuffs and cuffed the panther. She didn't want him getting up. They still needed to find out where Austin was. She looked at the shop owner who was concerned. "Is this how the ZPD take care of business now?" Emily is now smiling. "I am of the clock now. I have special permission to do this. Since they killed Daniel the chief is letting me take the man to justice." She turned to James and said, "Let's Go." She is walking towards the door. James braces the gun over his shoulders. "Sorry about the wall. Daniel made me promise to watch her. I'm his adopted brother James." He shook Michaels hand and dragged the panther out the door. Michael sighed in relief. He would hate to be that panther when he woke up.

The panther groaned. "Where the hell am I?" Emily walked stereotype out of the shadow. "You have made the most stupid decision of your life. So, We can do this easy or we can do this hard. And not to be the stereotype but we have ways of making you talk." After she had finished saying this James sparked an aceclidine torch. Three feet or fire spewed from the torch. "You won't get away with this. The ZPD will be here in a minute. Who cared about the snow leopard anyway." Emily punched him. "Mistake number one: You fucked with the wrong snow leopard. Mistake number two: You seems to not care about the snow leopard and Mistake number three: The snow leopard is gone but his crazy girlfriend isn't so start talking." She spits the last words at him. He looked her in the eyes and spit at her. "Big mistake." She picked up the shotgun. She pointed it at his knee. "You are going to remember me every time it rains you son of a bitch. She pulled the trigger. His knee exploded and he howled in pain. "You are fucking crazy. This can't be legal." She turned and looked at him, "Don't you fucking forget it. Now last chance before the real fun starts. Where is your leader." The panther looked into her eyes. "fine not talking? James give me the torch and douse him." She grabbed the torch and James pours a fluid over him. The panther recognized the smell. It's diesel fuel! "Wait wait wait. He lives in tundra town. His name is Mr. Big. Please let me go." Emily nodded to James who cut the ties on hi. They packed up and were leaving. "The ambulance will be here soon. And don't try to rat they work for me and will make sure you don't talk. When you get out Run and don't ever come back." The door slammed shut on the warehouse and the panther was alone.

 **Alrighty then. Emily is now in full rampage mode. What was just seen is nothing compared to what is coming. Next is going to see Mr. Big. Problem is she knows Mr. Big wouldn't do something like this. Something must be wrong. He wouldn't have done this would he? She will soon find out. And the old friend is coming next chapter. Give you a hint. He is tall.**

 **Valkyrie**


	23. Hell hath no fury Part 2

**Hell hath no fury….. Part 2**

 **So, we have learned that Emily is willing to torch a mammal alive to get what she needs. She will also let shotgun rounds fly to find out what she needs. Next it gets into more gun play. She may have to call for back up? Be careful you two.**

 **No time has passed since last left off.**

Emily loaded the accedeline torch into the truck. She returned the shotgun to the gun rack in the truck. James had gotten into the driver's side. It was around 2:30 in the morning. James looked back into the back of the truck and saw Emily asleep on the bench seat. He didn't start the truck because he wanted to let her sleep. He pulled out his phone. He looked over his furbook and played on a game he had. He was playing his spawtify account. Next thing he knew he was back in the recurring dream he had. It was about the night of the shooting.

 _"Stay with the car." Daniel told James. "No, You need to wait this time. I can't let you get hurt." James retorted. Daniel looked at him. "You will stay with the car. That is an order." James stayed with the car but got the Ar-15 out of the car thought. He knew what was coming but he needed to stop this. Daniel was talking with the mammal then the black m14 was spotted. James fired a short bust from the assault rifle. Daniel fell to the ground. The m14 had never been fired. James had accidentally shot Daniel. Austin ran away but it was too late Daniel was gone._

James woke up in a start. He was a nervous wreck. Emily looked at his quizzically. "James, are you ok?" She asked. He looked over and said "Yes I just had a bad dream. Ready to go talk to Mr. Big?" Emily smiled and him and pulled the slide back on the all black AR-15. "Let's go." With that James started the truck and left.

The rolled up to the border and flashed their badges. They were waved through into tundra town. Emily knew exactly were to go. Nick Wilde and Judy Hopps were in the back seat. Judy looked over to Nick and said, "Do you think he, really did it?" Nick smiled evilly "Not a snowballs chance in hell. In fact, I would bet $20 it was Duke Weaselton operating under him who ordered the hit." Emily was listening to them banter. She didn't car who did it but she would kill everyone who got in her way.

James pulled up to the entrance. He was waved though by the massive polar bear. Emily looked at the AR-15 strapped to his back. If things went to hell it was going to be hard to escape. Emily stood over the trap door she hopped it wouldn't end like that. She had a PPK strapped to her ankle and would use it if necessary. The polar bear walked in and set down the vole. Nick and Judy both kissed his hand as well as James and Emily. Emily talked first. "Mr. Big have you ordered and hits on someone seven months ago? I think you might have been involved in a shooting that involved my friend resulting in the loss of his life. Mr. Big smiled "My dear. I would never order any hits on any of Judy's friends. Though Duke Weaselton wanted to put a hit out so I let him. If it involved him, you have my permission to finish this pest. In fact, I have been told he just arrived. I will bring him in." Nick looked over at Judy. "Told you carrots. I knew it was the weasel. Duke was escorted to the room at rifle point. "Floppy the copsy how are you? And who is your cute friend." Duke snipped. Emily had the gun drawn and in his face in less than 3 seconds. "You piece of shit. How could you. Who did you get to make the hit? I want to know. You have ten seconds." Duke spilled like a knocked over cup. Emily looked over at James. He had written everything down. She then looked over at Mr. Big. He was smiling so she knew that what she would do was ok. "When you get to hell tell the devil I'm Sorry. And sorry for the inconvenience." She pulled the trigger. The ppk recoiled and the back of Dukes head exploded out words. They tossed the lifeless body into the ice under the trap door.

Emily looked back at Mr. Big "I am sorry for the mess. He had to die." Mr. Big smiled. "Little girl if a police officer fails you can come work for me as an assassin. No one would suspect you and I could use your ability." Emily was flattered but declined, _For now,_ she though. They all walked out to the truck. Nick and Judy decided to stay behind. A car would take them back to their apartment. "James let me see that notepad.

243 Rifle range road Savana central. Was written on the note pad. You are going to have to shoot your way into the vault.

"This place is known to hold up mob members Emily. It's going to be a hell of a fight to get in." James told her. Emily looked over at the truck. She had it armored for this special purpose. "Then let's hit them ninety to nothing. Use the truck as a ram. Its bullet proof up to a 50 bmg." She opened the door and climbed in. James looked over the truck. He hadn't noticed it before but the truck did look beefier. Emily loaded magazines the whole two-hour ride there. She didn't want to run out of ammo on the way to the vault.

They reached the end of the road. They saw the sign saying turn back now. James gunned the diesel Emily wouldn't stop now. He opened the small slot in the door and shot the guard without remorse. Then all hell broke loose.

Rounds were bouncing off the car and Emily was dodging bullets as the enemies continue to pour out of the building. She had already dispatched around 20 and James was doing the same. Emily was hiding behind the door reloading the AK-47. She had emptied her AR-15 already. She turned and with the .454 cassul from the corvette she dispatched another wolf with two rounds. Then turned and shot one through the head that was trying to flank James. She picked up the assault rifle and emptied it towards the house. It was more of a diversion than trying to kill someone. She climbed under the truck cap of the truck and moved the m243 bravo Light Machine Gun into place. She donned the body armor suit and stepped out. She was taking the fight to them.

When the wolves saw, they were out gunned they started to retreat. She opened fire. By the time the belt was empty 30 more wolves lay dead or dying. She picked up the revolver and on the way to the door she shot the last remaining wolf in the head.

Still using the body suit and machine gun she fought her way to the vault. James was covering the rear with a CAR-16 and a SPAS 12 much like in the original terminator movie. They reached the stairs. By now most of the animals had been dispatched. Emily notice a wolf with a 240 Bravo she pushed James out of the way and shot the wolf down. Her armor was she readied by this point so she took it off. Replacing it with one of the T.U.S.K. vests. It would stop up to a 30 cal round unlike the regular vests. She kicked the door in and walked through. She shot the first wolf without question. James finished off the last two and they walked to the cage. Three guys were inside. With one blast of the SPAS 12 the lock was gone. Emily without remorse shot the first one with her police sidearm. She emptied the clip. The other two were now visibly shaken by the nerve of this bunny. She smashed the butt of the pistol into the second one's head knocking him out. James did the same with third guy but used the butt of the shot gun to knock him out.

The two wolves slowly returned from the unconscious grip on them. They were surrounded by the fallen army around them. James and Emily were both stacking the bodies of the wolves. There had to be at least 50 in the pile. Another pile was already burning. James doused the bodies in diesel and Emily used the accedaline torch to light the blaze. She turned to see the pair of wolves terrified. "Oh goody. They are awake. It's about to get real. Start talking." She spat the words at the pair of wolves.

 **Warning!: Graphic depiction of burning and torture. You have been warned**

They both shut their mouths and wouldn't open them. Emily sighed, "Fine we will do this the hard way. She pulled on of the wolves away and grabbed the torch Dialing the flame down to the sharp blue flame used for cutting steel she told him. "I only need one of you. Start talking or else." She held the torch up. The other wolf said, "Tony don't say anything they won't do anything." James punched the wolf. He spat out one of his canines. "Won't do anything? Is that so?" James smiled. Emily turned back to her captive. "Where is the black panther?" The wolf spit in her face. "Fine then, James make sure he is watching." Emily took the cutting torch and held it close to his face. "Last chance and I won't light you on fire. Eyes first." The wolf looked panicked but wouldn't say anything. Emily put the cutting torch into his eye. Then the other one. She stepped back. The wolf was screaming. She drew the .454 cassul and shot him in the chest twice before putting the coup de crass. She shot him right though the head.

 **Warning!: Ok it's back to normal. Sorry but I felt like that would make the other wolf talk more.**

"Now how about you? You going to tell me what I want to know or shall you suffer the same fate?" Emily looked at him. Her eyes full of hatred for the wolf. She had never felt more alive though. She was getting her revenge.

The wolf looked over at his now deceased comrade. The smell of burning wolf filled the air. The canine was dealing with the smell of one of his own. James was also of canine but was dealing with the smell much better than the wolf. It still reeked of burning wolves but he rejoiced in the smell. It meant that Daniel was being avenged.

The wolf decided he needed to make a deal. "I will tell you everything but you have to let me go." Emily turned around. "What makes you think you are able to make deals right now? As you can see I'm not in the mood to be dealing with someone's shit right now." She pulled out the pistol and dumped all the rounds out of the revolver. She took one round from the ground. Stuck it in the cylinder and spun it. She then closed the cylinder on the handgun. "Now I know where the bullet is but you don't so start talking."

The wolf kept his mouth closed. He wouldn't say anything. Emily thumbed back the hammer. *Click* The wolf breathed a sigh of relief. Emily spun the cylinder again. She thumbed the hammer back. The wolf said. "You wouldn't shoot me. I know what you need. If I'm gone you will never find out what you need." He was right. Emily couldn't risk it.

James lifted up the Remington 870 shotgun. "She won't shoot you but I will. You caused me to lose the only family member of mine left. Though we didn't have the same parents he was more of a brother to me than anyone else was." The wolf sneered at him. "Ok tough guy do it then. You won't." Just as the wolf finished talking the phone rang. James walked over and picked it up. "Hello?" The tiger on the other side said, "Who is this?" James replied "Sorry I'm new. My names James. Who is this." "Austin Fangs. Nice to meet you. Can you come to the cliff side? I need to find someone who has caused me problems and finish them." James smiled to Emily. He covered the mouthpiece. "Got him. He is at Cliffside." He then talked into the phone. "Sure thing. Would you like me to bring you something?" Austin said, "No thanks. Talk to you soon." He hung up the phone. James put the phone down. He looked over to the wolf.

"Looks like you are of no need anymore." He motioned to Emily to move behind him. James then proceeded to fire all 8 rounds of 00 buck into the wolf. James was now ready for this to end. They knew where he was and it was time to go.

Emily jumped up and kissed his cheek. "Thank you. It's almost done. Let's end this. I'll hide in the back of the truck you drive and get him."

 **And cliff hanger. Hahahaha Sorry again but it's almost over. They know where Austin is now. It's time to finish this. Hell, hath no fury like a woman scorned. I didn't know if you all knew the quote.**

 **I would also like to give a shout out to my new beta reader.**

 **PrinceOfBlades431**

 **He graciously accepted my offer to beta read all chapters from now on so He is also allowed to add anything to the ending if he so chooses.**

 **Until next time,**

 **Valkyrie**


	24. Hell hath no furyFinale

**Hell hath no fury…Finale**

 **And we're back! I started writing after the last chapter and couldn't stop! Y'all need to know what happens. So, we left of at them headed to Austin. It's about to go down. The next chapter involves the mysterious friend. Haha Y'all though it was Nick and Judy but no I have deceived ya. Sorry!**

 **Thank you PrinceOfBlades431 for being my beta reader. I will leave you a space here to write something.**

 ** _I'll just put it at the bottom_**

 **Again, no time has past**

Emily walked away from the bodies. She looked up at the sky and smiled. It was a brighter day and almost no clouds. It was supposed to rain today but it looked as if they were wrong. Emily smiled because she had thought of Daniel. The big snow leopard would have had his sunglasses on today. It was quite bright. He would also be cracking as many jokes as he could and just being a duffus. He was a kid at heart but would straighten up when in the company of others. For the most part.

Emily hadn't realized up but tears where rolling down her face. She brushed them off and James walked over. "Do you want to go by the graveside real quick? It's on the way." Emily looked up. "Sure. We need to go by. You need to talk to him as well. I know its hard but you need to make peace with your demons. You couldn't do anything. It was a trap and you couldn't have known." Emily dragged James to the truck and got in. James started the beast and backed it out. The only damage to the vehicle was the pusher bar on the front was smashed up and the windows had big depressions in them due to the amount of fire they withstood. He drove silently until Emily turned on the radio.

 _Hello listeners. It's The Valkyrie. We bring to you the Valkyrie Afternoon ride. Today marks six months since Daniel passed. The afternoon ride is dedicated to his memory. We have gotten special permission to call the host The Valkyrie. We want to have a moment of silence in Daniel's memory._

The radio pauses.

 _Daniel. We here at the station thank you for your sacrifice and hope that the man who did this is brought to justice. We here at the station wish to remember you as best as we can. We know you are watching down from the heavens protecting the city and your loved ones. Stay safe my friend. We got your six._

Emily listens and hears the host choking back tears. She is moved by his speech. It had been six months to the day. She couldn't think of a more poetic way for this to end. Emily knew the man who did this would be brought to justice. Just not in the way that one would think. She pulled out Daniel's pistol. It was time for the last round. The opponent was very close to being down and out. Emily rolled the window down and let the warm summer breeze blow through the truck.

James pulled the truck into the cemetery. He drove to the spot he often did. He shut the truck off and got out. It was the first time he got out since the funeral. He closed the door and walked to the headstone. He sat down on the top of the grave marker.

"Hey Daniel. It's been a while. Listen I promised to watch over her for you. She is doing well…but I'm not. I have held all these demons in for far too long. I should have gone with you. I should have told you I would go. There are too many things I wish I could say or do with you. Wish we got to have those drinks. I do my best to never let them see that they got to me but it's hard. I don't see how you did it. It's about to be over. We know where the mammal who did this to you is. We are on the way to get him. It will be over soon. I hope you are proud of me. About what I have become." James is now crying. He couldn't hold the tears back anymore.

James was about to speak again when two patrol cars with full lights and sirens pulled up. Delgado and Wolford got out of the first and Nick and Judy got out of the second. All four had guns drawn. Delgado saw who was sitting on the headstone and who was in the truck. He motioned for the rest to holster their firearms.

"James I didn't know it was you. We got a suspicious person call and responded." Delgado said kindly. "We can leave if you want." He spoke softly. James looked up. "It's about to be over. We are headed to meet Austin. He thinks I'm a new mammal in his mob. We are about to end this. I just needed to come by here. Been holding in too many demons and had to talk them out." Delgado, Wolford, Nick, and Judy looked over at the headstone then back to James. Delgado looked over and said, "I think I speak for everyone at the ZPD. Find and bury this bastard." He turned and walked away. Delgado didn't want anyone to see the tears in his eyes.

The rest of the mammal walked away and returned to the cars. James walked back to the truck and got in. Emily smiled at him. "I know that's hard but you can't just bottle them up forever. He might be gone for now but if we remember him and avenge his death he will always be with us." James started the truck and let the power flow through the truck. "Let's find and bury this son of a bitch." With that he drove off.

It was dark by the time they reached Cliffside. Emily was hidden in the back and James was driving. He pulled up slowly and opened the door. Austin got in the truck. "You aren't a wolf? I could have sworn you would be a wolf." James smiled "Nah I'm a German Shepard." Austin looked over the truck. It was shot up and the front bar looked damaged. "So, do you remember the officer that was shot to death six months ago? I did it and now have to kill his little cute bunny girlfriend." Austin boasted.

Emily sprung up from the back and pushed Daniel's pistol into the temple of the tiger's head. "Surprise bitch. She's right here. James looked over at the shocked face of the tiger. "It's called a hustle sweetheart." James said and slammed his head into the dash of the truck. Austin slipped into unconsciousness and slumped into the chair.

James smiled at Emily. "Did you see the look on his face! It was hilarious. He was like ohh shit hahaha." James was laughing so hard by now. Emily grabbed the wheel and yanked it so the truck swerved back into his lane. James straitened up. "Sorry I will drive now." Emily let go of the wheel. The drove quietly. Emily had the pistol pointed against the tiger.

 **2 hours later.**

Emily opened the door and James kicked Austin out of the truck. Emily kicked him in the face and he shot awake. "Who the hell are you?" Austin asked. Emily sneered. "The one person that Daniel left behind that he loved the most. I'm that cute little bunny." James picked up the tiger and dragged him over to a very familiar spot. Emily looked over at him. "This is where you shoot Daniel. This is the last place I ever remember hearing about him. You caused me so much pain. You caused so much pain at the ZPD and in this city. They made a special car in his memory. They made a radio station afternoon show in his memory. You have caused so many mammals pain from you move. This will be the last thing you ever see." She pulled the pistol out. "This round was the last one in the mag of his gun.. He never got to fire it because oof you. I think this is just poetic irony. You didn't think you would ever see this gun again but it will be the last thing you ever see." She loaded the round into the gun and raises it. Emily starts to cry. "How could you?" She is loudly weeping now. She tries to pull the trigger. As much as she hated the man who did this to her she couldn't do it. "I..I.. I can't do it. I want to so badly but can't." She lowers the gun and walks away. James stares at the man who just six months ago killed his only family he had left. James squats down to the tiger. He spit in his face and hand cuffs him to the light post. "The ZPD will be here to get you soon." He finished talking and Emily walks over. She punches Austin and raises the gun again. "Except they won't be getting you alive." She pulls the trigger.

The shot echoes off the buildings around her. She drops the gun and falls to her knees. She weeps loudly and stare up to the sky. Rain begins to fall and wash the blood of Austin around the street. She looks up and screams "WHY HIM? Why did he have to die? What purpose does it serve?" James picks up the pistol and the empty casing. He then walks over and picks up Emily. He carries the bunny to the truck. He calls the ZPD and arranges for the coroner to find the body. They would say he was gunned down in a drug hit.

 _It's over._

Emily was asleep in James arms. He set he in the truck and buckled her in. James walked around to the other side. He looked up and said. "I know you are weeping for her. Her demons are gone and she is free. We will meet again one day. You can explain everything then." James got into the truck and drove back to Daniels apartment.

He pulled the truck into the elevator and took it to the penthouse suite. He carried Emily to her room and tucked her in. "You are free. It's over and you are free." James walked back to the truck and grabbed the 12 gauge from the gun rack. He loaded it with the home defense rounds Daniel had in it. He walked over to the mantle and hung Daniel's picture back up on the wall. He smiled. "I did it. I protected her and avenged you. Please forgive us for what we have done."

James walked back to Daniel's room. It was raining and he didn't want to walk to the precinct and drive the Porche to his own crappy apartment tonight. He set the shotgun beside the bed and laid down. He was tired and decided to stay here.

 ** _It's over._**

 **So, it's over. Austin is dead. Who else was about to cry? The demons are gone. Emily did what she had to and her spirit is free. Daniel has been avenged. I am still not done with the story. Besides the surprise character is coming next chapter! Get excited! I'll give you a heads up. The shit is about to hit the fan. AGAIN. Buckle up folks because the trauma and angst isn't over yet. Besides when have I ever been good to my characters?**

 **PrinceOfBlades, anything to add?**

 ** _Finally after a long wait Emily gets her revenge but it was worth it. Don't know about you but I cant wait to find out. Till next time my good people._**

 **Ok. Until next time.**

 **Valkyrie**


	25. Betrayed?

**Hello readers! I'm back and it's time to bring in the unknow character. My beta reader already knows who it is and what going to happen in this chapter. Also, I have a big announcement at the end of the chapter so if PrinceOfBlades doesn't have anything…**

 _Welcome back readers to the fallout of this wonderful story. Hope you all enjoy_

 **Let's get started.**

It had been a long time since he was here. He had been working his way back towards the city to help an old friend for about 6 months. After he heard Daniel had been killed he knew he had to come back. It had been a long time since he had been to this city. He made it to the walls of the city last night around 3:00 A.M. but didn't have the strength to continue. He had walked from deerbrooke to make it back to his friend in the city.

It was about 2:00 A.M. the next morning and he was at the building. It was tall and rather dull looking but he knew what the inside held. He couldn't wait to see his friend. She needed comforting and he was the only one who could help. He walked through the door and looked at the main desk. A very familiar mammal sat at the desk. Without looking up from the paper he said. "Can I help you sir? It's very late do you need me to call you a cab?" Jonathan looked up from his paper and saw who was standing in front of him. The mammal turned a ghostly shade of white. The mammal in front of him held a single finger to his lips. "Shhhhh. Don't worry I know where I'm going." He said. Johnathan passed out. His last though before he hit the ground was, "I thought I would never see him again."

He walked over to the elevator and pushed the button. The elevator slowly descended from the 34th floor. He knew that this part would take a while. The elevator in this building was the slowest elevator in the world. At least that's what he though.

When the elevator finally arrived, he walked in. Pushed the button for the pent house floor. This is where that old friend lived. The elevator didn't move. A robotic voice said _Insert Key_. "Damn I don't have a key." He said. He walked over to the stairs. He kicked open the door as you needed a key for it a well. He started climbing the stairs cursing the building designer for putting in the key card for the pent house floor. He climbed slowly as old wounds were starting to act up again. "This friend better be glad to see me after all this shit." He spoke quietly. He didn't want to wake anyone up as almost everyone in the building has a gun or three. He didn't want to have to deal with another gunshot wound. He walked quietly up to the top floor. After thirty minutes of climbing he reached the top floor. The door wasn't locked as the bottom floor was. HE pushed it opened and walked down the short hall. The pent house was the only apartment on this floor. The elevator is right in the middle of the apartment but doesn't open into it. He walked over to the door to the apartment. He again would need a key but since he knew this friend would forgive him for this he was going to kick the door in.

He lifted his foot up and drew it close to his body. He hoped she hadn't reinforced this door. He lashed out with his foot just above the door handle. He felt the door move in and swing open. The door had crashed open with a tremendous noise. He walked in to the dark room. He turned around and pushed the door closed. He would be fixing that door tomorrow but for now he just kind of closed it.

 **James point of view.**

A loud crash awoke the slumbering German Shepard. "I though this floor was secure." He picked up the old shotgun. He didn't rack the slide as it already had a round in the chamber. He opened the bed room door quietly. He didn't want to alert whoever was in the apartment. He walked towards the door. He heard someone try and close the now kicked in door. "Who the hell is in this apartment and why are they closing the now kicked in door?" He wondered. He readied the shotgun and walked around the door. He saw a large dark figure and lifted the shotgun.

 **Third person view.**

James lifted the shotgun and fired of one round. "Ahhh Son of a bitch." A voice yelled out. James stiffened. "It couldn't be he is long gone." He thought. James reached for the light switch and found it. He turned the lights on and realized who he just shot. He dropped the shotgun on the ground. The home defense rounds did their job well he immediately thought. Nine pellets in a small circle were in the wall. Along with a blood smear following the body. He looked down still not able to believe what just happened.

 **Emily's point of view. From door crash in.**

Emily heard the door crash in. She had been having a dream about Daniel and immediately whispered "Daniel?" She sat up just in time to hear the 12 gauge go off. She hopped of the bed and opened her door. She grabbed the .454 cassul and walked over towards the now on light. She heard the shotgun hit the floor. "Babe? Are you ok?" She said out load. She realized Daniel was gone and regretted saying babe. She walked around the corner and the Taurus raging bull hit the floor. James was standing over the body of Daniel Sofield. She looked shocked and really wished she hadn't said babe now.

 **Back to Daniel's point of view.**

"Babe?" He looked at James who was applying Quik-clot to the wound. He reared back and punched James right in the face. James stumbled back. "What the hell man I'm trying to help you." He spoke rather loudly. Most of the neighbors would be awake now that he fired the shotgun. "You, gigantic son of a bitch. First I am supposedly killed and none of you bother to look for me? Second you are in my apartment with my shotgun and shoot me with it. And third I come home to find you are dating my girlfriend? I went through hell and back to get here only to find this!? Go away call an ambulance and got back to the bed room. Stay there because if I see either of you again I will make sure both of you are never found." He spat the words out tiredly. He was losing blood fast and wouldn't be conscious much longer. He grabbed the Sig Sauer off the counter nearby. He pointed it at James. "GO now. Before I make sure I might not be the only one leaving here in a body back. Nice shooting though." He sat down and kept the pistol on James who walked to the bedroom. "You too. Go on." He pointed the pistol at Emily. "Daniel Please let me explain." She tries to stay but is stopped by a single gunshot from the pistol. "I don't ever want to see you again." He spits angrily at her. She turns and walks away. The elevator dings and Daniel grabs the carrot recorder pen from the counter. He sticks it in his pocket and waits for the paramedic. He has tears rolling down his face.

He had spent six months working his way back too Zootopia only to find his girlfriend had left him for his brother. To be fair he was supposedly dead. He put the pistol in the pocket with the carrot pen. The paramedic came rushing in to find him in the chair passed out. James and Emily were looking out the door of the bedrooms and went to talk to the third paramedic. They explained what happened and who he was. The paramedic asked if they wanted to come as well. Emily accepted but James said no.

"No? Don't you want to talk to him? Explain what happened?" Emily stated. James looked at her with a sadness in his eyes. "I already shot him. He thinks I stole you from him and he promised to shoot either of us if he saw us again. I am not going to risk it. You explain this and then I will come to see him." James walked away to get some cleaning supplies. He was going to clean the blood out of the wall and fix the door. Emily looked over at the snow leopard on the gurney. "He's right I am staying. Call me when he wakes up." She hands him a phone number and he takes it with him. Emily walks back to her room and lays down. She is crying now and tries to fall asleep but can't. He came back and she fucked the whole return up by saying one thing wrong.

 **Ok so that hit the fan badly. Do you really think He would kill them both? Will Emily go to see him when he wakes up. Will she be able to explain this whole mess? Or will Daniel just ignore her.**

 **Find out soon.**

 ** _Big Announcement._**

 **I am starting another story called**

 **The lost 6 months.**

 **It will be about Daniel trying to make his way back to Emily. It will start when he wakes up and finishes with he reaching the walls of Zootopia. I don't know how long it will be but it will deal with his hardships in trying to escape from where he was and make his way back.**

 **Stand by for the start of the story and for the next chapter in here.**

 **Until next time**

 **Valkyrie and PrinceOfBlades.**


	26. Waking up

**So, things have gone to hell in a handbasket. How will this end? What will Emily do too convince him that James and she are not dating. Will he even believe her? This chapter will deal with this.**

 **PrinceOfBlades. You got anything to add? You will already know what will happen so no spoilers.**

 **Prince didn't have anything again.**

 **All right let's get this train a rolling.**

Daniel again was awoken by a constant beeping. This time he knew where he was. He didn't open his eyes as he didn't want to see what was before him. He barely remembered the details of the previous night. He didn't want to deal with what lay before him and the task of sifting through the ashes. He had burnt a bridge last night and the embers were still smoldering in his mind. He wanted to believe it was a bad dream but the massive pain in his right side just above his hip proved it wasn't. He tried to push the button the deliver some pain meds. He couldn't find it and felt around with his other hand. A voice spoke from somewhere in the room. It was deep and gruff. He knew it all too well.

"Looking for this Sofield? Sorry but we need to talk first." The chief of the ZPD said. "Chief Bogo I never thought I would hear your melodic voice again." Daniel retorted. He still had his eyes closed. Another voice a little more cheery and higher pitch spoke as well. "Daniel, we though the same thing." He spoke. Daniel smiled "And is that Clawhauser? Nice to hear you again friend. Can you do me a favor and push the button on the device Bogo is holding." Clawhauser laughed. "I know the pain you're in but we have to talk about last night." Daniel opened his diamond blue eyes. "I am not talking about that now. I will not answer and questions and I want you two to leave me the hell alone!" He screamed out the last words.

The chief looked saddened but he said "Fine. Here is your pain button. We have another person who wants to talk to you as well. Let us know when you want to see them." He passed the device to Daniel and left the room with Clawhauser. Daniel pushed the button in and slipped into his own mind.

 _He was standing in the lobby of the apartment. He walked over to the stairs. The door was broken in and he heard someone going up the stairs. He walked up behind them and tried to grab them but nothing happened. He was having an out of body experience. He would be able to see what happens from a different perspective. He followed himself up the stairs. When he got to the top floor he watched himself kick in the door. Then watched as James came out of Daniel's bedroom with the shotgun. He tried to warn Daniel but couldn't speak. He watched in horror as James fired the shotgun. Daniel's side exploded with blood as he was thrown back into the wall. He slumped down leaving the blood trail on the wall._

Daniel sat up startled. He winched as one of the bandages shifted on his side. A sickly-sweet voice said, "Oh good your awake. Glad your back in the world of the living." He saw the white ears and said, "Emily I told you to leave me the fuck alone." The voice spoke, "I don't know who Emily is but whatever she did it must have pissed you off something bad." The voice said. "Hi I'm Melodie. Melodie Gibson." Daniel looked up and said "You don't happen to have a sister, do you?" The bunny smiled "I doo actually how did you know?" Daniel fell back into the bed. "I was dating her. Then I was supposedly killed. For sixth months, I worked my way back to this city to find she is dating my step brother. He is the one who shot me as well. In his defense, I kicked in my apartment door. So, I guess he was in his rights." Melodie smiled. "I was wondering why my sister is here. I am going to send her in is that ok?" Daniel looked her in the face. "Don't I don't want to see her." Melodie said, "You haven't heard her side of the story. Please let her explain." Daniel grabbed his pistol which someone left on the table. "I Don't want to see her. I told her she could go to hell and if I saw her again I would kill her." He set the gun down and said, "Please leave I want to be alone. Tell Emily to go home." He pulled out a camo dog tag. She had given it to him last Christmas. He yanked it off his neck. The chain broke and he handed it to Melodie. "Give this to her. Tell her don't come back. Also, I want to be out of here by tomorrow. But tell everyone I won't be out till day after tomorrow." The nurse walked out with the dog tag.

She walked down the hallway to the waiting room. She walked over to her sister. Emily looked hopeful at her but when she saw what she was holding her heart sank. The camo dog tag she gave Daniel was in her hands. She jumped up and ran off. She tried to make it to the room but was blocked. "I am sorry ma'am but I can't let you in. Its family only."

Emily turned on her heels and ran out of the building. She didn't stop till she got to the apartment. "Emily! Guess who I saw last night!" Johnathan said cheerfully. Emily pulled the PPK She was carrying out and pointed it at him. "Say his name and I will put three bullets in you before you finish talking." She then ran to the stair and up to the apartment.

James had seen Emily run past and he spoke angrily. "I am going in there. I don't care if he shoots me this is a living hell anyway what would it matter. I'm not dating Emily because I am engaged." The whole room got deathly quiet. Many of the officer believed James would die alone. He never talked about anyone so they figured he would die alone. James stood up. "Yea she's a cute little border collie named Gracie. We have been dating since high school and before we found Austin I asked her to marry me. She said yes. Now if you will excuse me I am going to Daniel."

Daniel was still in his hospital room. He couldn't wait to be free of this prison of a hospital. A knock on the door startled him and he lifted the pistol up to the door. James opened the door and walked in. "Would you really shoot me? Right now? If so then do it because my life is a living hell right now. You wouldn't let us explain so just listen." Daniel said. "Not today. I'm still mad about last night. I'm getting out day after tomorrow meet me here then." James smiled sadly, "It's been two weeks since that night actually. Several times we almost lost you. Emily wants to explain so she will be here as well." Daniel looked out the window "That's fine. See you then" James walked out and Daniel kept looking out the window.

 **So, this is probably the shortest chapter in this story but I can't add anything else to this part. It will go back to normal length next chapter as it will deal with fallout of this situation.**

 **Until then**

 **Valkyrie and PrinceOfBlades.**


	27. ESCAPE!

**So, I'm back. I want to say I am enjoying writing both of my stories and plan to continue for the near future. This chapter will pick up right after the last one and continue with Emily and her purist of explaining what happened. Daniel will still be trying to leave/hide out.**

 **Also, I have left something very unmentioned. I'm sure you all have read about my beta reader PrinceOfBlades. I can't thank them enough. You are awesome my friend. I may seem like this bat shit redneck from Tennessee but I am glad to have met you. You love to read the story and give awesome feedback so I will continue to send you things and talk to you. Here's to you my friend.**

 **You can add what you want right here.**

 ** _Thank you for the kind words and I look forward to all your story's to come._**

 **On to the story.**

Daniel was still looking out the window when he heard something making a noise on his bedside table. His phone was ringing. He didn't realize that his phone was left in the room. Next to the phone set his class ring. Daniel had given the ring to Emily to hold on. Sort of like a promise ring. Promising he would always be there. The shiny black metal gleamed in the light of the room. James must have brought it back. If he brought the ring back, then He and Emily must really be dating. Daniel looked over to his form. He was going to be released tomorrow but he didn't want to be here. Daniel looked over. He had been disconnected from the heart rate moniter and the only thing tying him to the room was the IV in his left arm. "I can't stay. I don't want to face them." He reached over and pulled the IV out. A little blood started to come out but he put a paper towel over it to stop the flow of blood.

He got dressed in his regular street clothes. An old black t-shirt and a pair of blue jeans had been left. His gun was sitting next to the phone and ring. He put the ring back on his right paw on the ring digit. He then put the pistol in his waistband and put the phone in his back pocket. Next, he put the wallet in his other back pocket and dropped the two knives he carried into his right hand front pocket. He would have to sneak out of the room of the nurse would see him. The window was bolted shut and he was on the fifth floor. It would be a long fall so he ditched that idea. He got the attention of the guy across the hall. He passes a note via paper airplane to the mammal. The note read as such.

If you push the nurse call button and distract her long enough to let me escape you will find a 100-dollar bill under the first planter at this address.

Under the message, he listed the corresponding address and his badge number for the ZPD. He looked at the male hippo in the room. A hint of desperation in his eyes. He saw the nurse walk into the room. He was about to make his move when the nurse walked out. He thought the hippo had ratted him out but the nurse was carrying the bucket for ice chips. It was no or never and he ran.

By the time the elevator reached the first-floor Daniel was ready to run. He needed to get some money and hid it for the hippo. He would hold true to his promise. Next, he had to sneak into his apartment' He hopped Emily and James were out so he could nab the old 'vette and be gone. He walked quietly along the sidewalk. He heard a police cruiser coming up behind him. He kept his head down. He walked into a crowd just as he heard a familiar voice yell out. "Daniel!"

 **Emily's point of view.**

Emily was driving down the road when suddenly a very familiar form stood out to her. She knew exactly who it was even though he shouldn't be out. She pulled over the dodge charger and yelled out "Daniel!" She was rewarded with no response. She could have sworn she saw him. A six foot three snow leopards was hard to miss but now she didn't see him. She spoke "I know I saw him. Where did he go?" James looked over. "I don't know Emily. I don't think it would have gone well I am sitting with you in this squad car alone." Emily looked over. She didn't want to believe he was gone but the facts proved Daniel was not in this area. They would be able to explain everything tomorrow. Emily climbed back into the car. "I can't wait to have him back. I've missed him." James smiled. "So, I have heard."

 **Back to Daniel's view**

"Damn she almost saw me." Daniel was hiding in an alleyway hopping she wouldn't get out of the car. He didn't want to see her now. He was leaving. He walked the rest of the way to his apartment. The sky started to darken and a little bit of rain started to fall. He saw the rest of the mammals around him running for cover but he stood his ground. He walked on and slowly made his way to the apartment. A song started to play in is head. David Nail's Let it rain played in his head. A certain part wouldn't leave his mine and made it hard to continue.

 _So, let it rain, let it pour, if she don't love me anymore,_

 _Just let it come down on me, let it come down on me,_

 _Every word, let it hurt, even more than I deserve,_

 _Let it come down on me, let it come down on me, let it rain_

Daniel reached his apartment after being thoroughly soaked by the rain. It was 3:30 in the afternoon. He walked into the building and Johnathan Ford was again at the main desk. "You wet enough Daniel?" He jokingly asked. Daniel looked at him with sad eyes. "I believe Emily has left me for my brother. I am going to disappear for a while. She can still use the apartment but James is not allowed in." Johnathan tried to say something but Daniel had already left. "I need to stop hi and explain what happened but I can't. He would run me over if I did." Johnathan stood there and watched his friend walk away.

Daniel worked his way up the stair to the penthouse. The door had been fixed and he assumed James did it. The key was not there but to his surprise the door was unlocked. He walked in and the first thing he noticed was the dark blue corvette where his dining room was. On the side in black letters was a single word.

 **Valkyrie**

He then saw his graduation picture above a folded flag which was behind the FN Ballista. He walked over and grabbed the rifle from the mantle. He looked it over and saw that is was loaded with his specialty rounds that were designed by Michael Rose. He grabbed the rifle and a put it in the older corvette. He then walked into his bedroom which smelled of bunny. He sat on the bed and looked at the picture on the dresser. It was the first picture he had of Emily kissing him. He went back to the scene in his mind.

 _Emily and Daniel were sitting in the patrol car on a very boring day. Daniel looked over to his partner and smiled. "This is the most fun I have ever had in my entire life." He spoke sarcastically towards the bunny. Emily looked at him like he was stupid. "You think you are funny but not really." Daniel looked as if he had just been slapped. "You wound me carrots." Emily started to develop a plan in her mind she pulled out her phone and switched it to selfie mode. "Hey Daniel look here." She spoke. When he turned his head, she kissed him. His eyes went wide in shock and then closed. Meanwhile Emily was taking as many pictures as she could._

Daniel took the picture and walked to the counter. He set the photo down next to the flowers in the center of the table. He walked back to the bedroom and opened the nightstand. Inside the drawer was the .454 cassul and several of the carrot recorder pens. He grabbed the gun and two of the carrot pens He took one and put it along with the gun in the glove box of the corvette. The took the carrot pen and recorded a message on it.

 **Dear Emily. I'm sorry I disappeared. It was out of my control. When I returned, and found what was going on it broke my heart. I hope you enjoy his company. I will be gone for a while. Not sure when I am returning but will one day. Hope to see you then.  
Forever yours,**

 **Daniel Sofield.**

He finished the recording and set it next to their picture. He walked back to the bedroom and got out his clothes as he didn't have much and put them into a suitcase. He zipped it up and threw it in the trunk of the car. He walked around the apartment one last time. He wasn't sure if he would ever come back so he wanted to take one last look around. He removed the class ring from his finger and set it on the table. The light made it glint and he walked away.

 **Third person view as if in a movie.**

The view was focused on the ring and in the blurry back ground you saw Daniel pick up a black cowboy hat and walk to the elevator. Barley able to be seen now he opens the car door and gets in. The elevator starts to move down slowly. The camera lifts up from the ring and the focus shifts to Daniel. Just before he disappears you can make out tears in his eyes. The camera switches back to the ring and the light slowly fades out and the screen goes black.

 **So, what and ending. Daniel is running off but has left something behind to be found. We don't know what will become of our lovable snow leopard but I will keep you in tune.**

 **Big thing to say. PrinceOfBlades has agreed to write a chapter for the lost six months. I am super excited to read what he has written and he will soon have a character in the story. Stay tuned for the first chapter written by PrinceOfBlades. I hope to have him write some more for the stories and will let you know if he wrote the chapter.**

 **Until then,**

 **Valkyrie and PrinceOfBlades.**


	28. We've got a runner!

**Got to work while the sun still shines. Big thank you to PrinceOfBlades as he is helping me with ideas and is still working on the chapter for The Lost 6 Months. Another thing where I come from raising a drink in some one's name is a sign of good luck and friendship and while PrinceOfBlades was out last night he did. Thanks buddy, I need all I can get.**

 **Anything to add?**

 ** _I'd be happy to raise another glass in your name anytime my friend._**

 **On to the story.**

Daniel rode the elevator to the bottom of the building. He checked all the gauges to make sure nothing would break. He hadn't worked on the car for a while as he was supposedly dead. He started the old beast and let it run for a bit. He did so in case something broke it wouldn't while he was driving on the high way. After being sure nothing was wrong with the car he put the CB radio back in its holder and the antenna on the roof. He had specially designed one to look like the police antenna. It was about two inches tall but he could talk to most CB radio's in the city. He called out over the radio.

 _*Breaker one nine* "This is the Valkyrie calling out to the RoadRunner. You got your ears on?"_

 **Zachary's point of view.**

Zachary was out headed to the gun store. He needed to get more ammo for the MP5 that Daniel and he rescued from the police car when they escaped from the institution. Both had been locked up for things they didn't do. They got their names cleared and could own firearms. He needed more 9mm ball ammo and this was the only store he trusted. Daniel had referred him to it and the owner was one of Daniel's friends. He was about to leave the car and go in when he heard the CB Squawk. Daniel was broadcasting to find him He picked up the radio and said,

 _"This is the RoadRunner what can I do for you Valkyrie?"_

 _"RoadRunner I need to meet you at Base Camp are you there?"_

 _"I'm out and about Valkyrie but I can be there in an hour. If that works?"_

 _"I'll be there. I have to go oscar mike Roadrunner as bun-bun has a squawk box in the Smokey. Talk to you at base camp. Over and Out."_

Zachary hadn't heard anything from Daniel since they parted ways at the walls. He wondered also why Daniel didn't want Emily listening in. Emily's handle was Bun-Bun. He walked in and got the ammo he needed.

 **Back to Daniel's view.**

Daniel was running out of time. Emily must have heard the transmissions and would be out looking. Only one person used the Valkyrie as their CB handle. He started the drive to "Base camp." The place there were meeting at was the old hide out for when they ran whiskey and moonshine. The drive was long and rough but that kept most people from finding it. He hopped Emily wasn't tracking the car or his phone. To be sure he turned the cellphone off.

 **Emily's point of view during the radio transmissions.**

Emily turned and shushed James as she heard Daniel broadcast over the CB. She listened as he spoke and realized he wasn't in his hospital room. "James he's out. We need to get back to the apartment. He's using the CB in his Corvette." Emily flicked the switch on the dash to activate the lights and siren. She proceeded to drive at around 130 miles per hour towards the apartment. James was sitting in the passenger seat and gripping the door as Emily was driving the car very recklessly. They were taking curves at a very tight radius and way to fast. Emily finally pulled the car towards the building and left the car running. She and James jumped out and ran through the doors. Johnathan Ford tried to say something but it fell on deaf ears. The ran to the elevator and used the police key to make it go faster to the top floor. Upon arriving they found the door unlocked and walked in. Emily noticed the elevator only had the F250 in it. She then saw the picture on the table and her novelty carrot pen. She didn't carry it as often and grabbed it. She activated it and Daniels recording came through.

"Dear Emily. I'm sorry I disappeared. It was out of my control. When I returned, and found what was going on it broke my heart. I hope you enjoy his company. I will be gone for a while. Not sure when I am returning but will one day. Hope to see you then.

Forever yours,

Daniel Sofield."

Then pen hit the floor and Emily walked off. James knew what that meant. Daniel was disappearing. When he decided to go away it was almost impossible to find him. He reached for the radio.

"Unit 243 to dispatch over." James spoke softly

"This is dispatch go ahead." Clawhauser had been having a good day. One of his favorite officers was getting out tomorrow and the whole mess would be over. James was probably telling him that they were going to get Daniel early.

James talked almost in a whisper to the radio. "Unit 243 needs to go 10-7. Daniel has left the hospital without being released and has disappeared."

Clawhauser was crushed upon hearing that Daniel was gone. "understood 243 you are 10-7 update if you find anything." He released the button on the radio and dropped the doughnut he was eating back in the box.

A wolf who had just finished the academy looked at him. "Clawhauser what happened?" The wolf was a new hire but seemed to do well.

"Daniel has just up and ran off. He was the snow leopard that was supposedly killed. He wasn't and returned. It went downhill from there. He kicked in the apartment door to his apartment and was rewarded by being shot by his own brother. His girlfriend had a dream about him and came out of her room after the gunshot and said, "Babe are you ok?" Daniel though she was talking to his brother and now won't talk to either of them."

Alex looked at Clawhauser. "He sounds pretty badass. Would love to meet him." Clawhauser looked at him. "James said when Daniel disappears he is almost untraceable. He used to run whiskey and moonshine so he knows how to disappear well." Alex looked at him. "Is there any other wolves here who could assist me in tracking down this snow leopard? I need a description and a place to start and I will find him. I used to be a bounty hunter. He will slip up and I'll find him. Clawhauser pushed the button on the radio.

"Unit 357 are you near the station?"

Sam Ford heard her unit number and grabbed the radio.

"Yes, Clawhauser what is it?"

"Please return to the station we need you for a special assignment."

Sam Ford looked over and turned the car around "I'll be there in about an hour without using the discos. Can it wait till then or do I need to alarm ride?" Clawhauser came over the radio. "It's important go alarm ride. It will be a thirty-minute ride then." Sam looked over. "I'll be there in 20." She flicked the switch on the dash and burned rubber.

True to her word she arrived in twenty minute to the station. Clawhauser and aa new hire who was a wolf was standing at the front desk. She couldn't remember his name. "How are you? Name's Sam Ford." Alex looked over. "Alex. Nice to meet you. What experience do you have in tracking?" Sam knew exactly what this was about. "You are trying to find Daniel, aren't you? I tried when he up and disappeared after high school but he is one elusive bastard. I'm going to find him this time. Let's go" Alex walked out with Sam and Clawhauser had a devilish idea. He started typing a message to the betting pool. He excluded Sam Ford from the chat this time as it would be about her.

"I'm making a bet that the new hire Alex and Sam will be together before Daniel returns."

The next hour consisted of messages sent back and forth between the mammal in the chat.

 **That's all she wrote y'all. Except I'm a guy so. Daniel is making a run for it and A new character will be trying to find him. I would like to thank PrinceOfBlades again for reading the story as a beta and giving me advice. The character Alex the wolf is based off him. He deserves to be in the story and I had to write him in. Hope you enjoy.**

 **Here's to the good times.**

 **Valkyrie and PrinceOfBlades.**


	29. It's going down for real

**So, looks like Daniel is now being tracked by Sam Ford and a new wolf names Alex Gray (It's PrinceOfBlades character). I am planning something big for this chapter and will give you a hint. Will Sam and Alex find Daniel OR will he find them? Hahaha stay tuned to find out. Also, this chapter is set two weeks after the last chapter.**

 **PrinceOfBlades anything to add?**

 ** _Ah the chase continues. Will two wolves be able to take down one snow leopard?_**

 **If I know Daniel I wouldn't bet on it. (Little foreshadowing)**

 **One for the money, Two for the show, Three to make ready, Four to Go!**

"How in the hell is he so good at hiding?" Alex was frustrated. It had been two weeks since he was teamed up with Sam. They had been working to find Daniel and couldn't find a damn thing about the massive snow leopard. Alex was also dealing with another problem. He was starting to fall for Sam. He didn't know if she would feel about him. She was nice and friendly enough. She was sweet always made sure that Alex was doing well. He looked over and was about to say something when Clawhauser's voice came over the radio.

Unit 357 we have reports of a suspicion person at the Dew Drop Inn.

Dispatch we are en-route.

Alex looked at Sam. "Dew Drop Inn? What's that." Sam looked up and said have you ever heard the song Uneasy Rider by Charlie Daniels? Someone made a bar just like that one." Alex looked up "Ohh hopefully we won't have to deal with what Mr. Daniels had to." Sam just sighed. She realized that this wolf was cute. She wondered if he liked her or not. She clicked on the light and drove towards the Dew Drop Inn.

Upon arriving they radioed dispatch and advised that they would be ready for anything. Alex ran ahead and opened the door. Sam though "Well he is a regular gentlemammal. That's something." She walked through the door and thanked the wolf. He followed her into the bar. He was looking around and didn't realized Sam had stopped. He bumped into her and was about to say something when she shushed him. Sitting at the bar was an unusually large snow leopard. Sam and Alex knew who it was. They started to slowly walk towards the mammal at the bar but were stopped when he spoke. "Hello Sam. How are you? And who's your boyfriend?" Daniel hadn't turned his head or moved at all.

Alex looked up and there sat the now very famous mammal. He asked quizzically, "How did you know we were here?" Daniel chuckled to himself. He held out his phone and the screen showed a police scanner app. "I heard Clawhauser's call. Then Unit 357 responded. That's Sam's car." Alex looked and sure enough he was right. "Daniel, we were given orders to bring you back. Please make this easy." Sam wasn't going to wait. She pulled her Tazer and started to walk closer. Daniel just grabbed the Tazer and dragged Sam along behind it. He stripped he of the Tazer in less than 5 seconds. Alex blinded by the outburst started to walk forward when the massive Taurus Raging Bull stopped him. The .454 cassul was pressed to his forehead. He watched as Daniel thumbed the hammer back. Alex gulped as he was looking at the sides of the cylinder. The rounds were massive. Daniel looked him in the eyes. "I never hurt Sam nor will I hurt you." He was stopped when Zachary came out of the restroom. "Damn I missed all the fun?" Daniel didn't look away from the Gray wolf in from of him. "Grab Sam's pawcuffs and cuff them together on the footrest under the bar."

Zachary looked over at the smaller gray wolf now sitting on the floor. "Sorry sweetheart. I can't change his mind." He put one of the cuffs on the smaller of the two wolves and looped it under the bar footrest. Daniel still holding the pistol to Alex's head kicked his feet out from under him. Zachary quickly slapped the other cuff to one of his paws. Daniel put the massive pistol back in its shoulder holster. He then grabbed Sam and Alex's pistols and Tazers. He set them on the bar and turned towards them. "Nothing personal Sam I just have to look out for myself." He then turned to the other wolf. "You are Alex Gray. New hire but seem to be well at tracking. And you seem to really like my fried Sam. One thing. I know her. She can kill you 18 different ways with a paperclip. If you two end up together and she gets hurt. I will find out. Don't force my hand." Daniel turned and ushered Zachary out of the door. Daniel walked over to the squad car. He opened the door and grabbed the radio. "Unit 243 here. Clawhauser Unit 357 is chained to the bar footrest send back up." He closed the door and the ran to the firebird and were gone.

 **Sam and Alex point of view.**

Alex looked at Sam. "Uhhh not sure what to say but Clawhauser was right Daniel is a regular badass." Sam laughed. "You haven't even broken the tip of that iceberg. He has ore scars and bullet hole then most of the precinct combined. He stopped a school shooting at our high school and has survived a knife attack. He was supposedly killed about 7 months ago. He made his way back after sustaining two .308 rounds direct to the chest." Sam looked out. "If he wasn't totally enamored by one Emily Gibson I would be after him myself." Alex looked over at the now blushing wolf. "He disappeared after graduation for about three years. Then was a moonshine runner. Along with whiskey but Emily turned him to becoming a police officer. "He had to shoot a snow leopard to protect Emily but the snow leopard told Emily one day soon something would happen to Daniel and she couldn't do shit to stop them." She looked over. "He was on a night patrol with his adopted brother James when he was 'killed'. He worked his way back to the city. He kicked in the door to his apartment only to be shot by his brother using his own shotgun. Emily came out after having a dream. She said babe are you ok thinking Daniel fired the shotgun not knowing Daniel was alive. He though she was dating James and flipped his shit. Now he is on the run and we are trying to find him." Alex looked up and laughed. "Damn he is a regular badass. Why didn't we just try and explain it to him?" Sam looked up and said, "Because Emily made everyone promise to bring him in and she wants to explain." She looked over at the door and James and Emily burst in. "Speak of the devil. Can you get us out Daniel set the key on that table." Emily hopped up on the table and got the key. "Daniel used your radio to call for backup but used it like he was in car 243. He called for backup and Clawhauser recognized the voice and sent us." Sam looked up. "I guess he was long gone when you arrived." Emily looked up. "Yea, but nobody saw the Corvette in the parking lot." Sam looked over towards the door "The only car in the lot was a firebird Trans Am. Had the gold firebird on the hood. Put out an APB for the Trans Am." James who had been standing quietly relayed the information on to dispatch. "They have the ecosystem on locked down. No one in or out. They will commence a block by block search. We have them this time." Emily smiled without realizing it she said it out loud. "Out of time. Out of places to run. It's down to this" She turns on her heel and imitates flicking a cape and walks out of the bar. Sam and Alex whistle in a low tone. "Damn I would hate to be a particular snow leopard when she finds him."

James smiled. "She has a very dramatic flair. Well it was good to see you again Sam and I don't thing I caught your name sir." James held his paw out towards Alex. The timber wolf took James paw in a good grip not to strong but not to wimpy either. "Alex, Alex Grey." James smiled. "Nice to meet you. I have just about finished my medical degree and will be leaving soon to work at Rampart General hospital. If you need a trauma surgeon I was the best in my class." Alex stood up. He was taller than James but was shorter then Daniel. He let go off the mammal's hand and helped Sam to her feet. Just as they were about to leave Clawhauser's voice broke through on the radio.

"All officers we have report of a hostage situation. Please respond."

Alex looked over to Sam. He smiled and said. "No rest for the wicked."

In another part of the city a pair of snow leopards here the radio over the scanner.

 **Ohhh its about to get serous. Daniel has just proven that he is not to be trifled with. Alex and Sam had to learn the hard way but were not to banged up. A hostage situation what could happen here. Emily is the best negotiator so I bet she will have to deal with the mammal. Its about to go down. And a pair of snow leopards heard. Who could they be?**

 **Until next time,**

 **Valkyrie and PrinceOfBlades**


	30. It's all over (for now)

**Hey guys. This is really hard to write. I am now in a relationship but it's not with the character that Emily is based off. I really can't write this about someone else. But don't cry for me. Don't cry because it's over, cry because it happened. I know you have fallen in love with this story and with my character. But I feel like this story doesn't work right now. I may come back at some point but as for now this story is on hold. I am not sure if I will ever come back or if it will be on hold for a while. But don't fret because this also has a bit of great news.**

 **I am starting a new story. It is what would have happened if Emily never helped Daniel. He was an assassin and Emily changed that. But what happened if Emily never found him. He will meet several people and someone he will hope not to forget. He will have help from a friend or two. Mainly Zachary and Alex. He will save someone who he will not soon forget. So please stay tuned for the start of my new story called.**

 **The Angel with horns.**

 **Until next time,**

 ***Raises a Rainer. ***

 **Here's to the good times**

 **Valkyrie and PrinceOfBlades.**


	31. Feeling the Love

**Ok I partially lied. The more I thought about it the more I couldn't bare the end of this story. I know I'm indecisive but fuck off I do what I want to. I am going to be finishing the story off. I plan to write less than 15 or so chapters but they will be a lot bigger than the ones you are used to. I have a lot to finish so hold on.**

 **Prince Anything for you?**

 **All right lets start the program.**

Daniel heard the call over the radio and remembered that Emily was the best negotiator. He knew no matter what she would try and trade herself for the mammals. Even if it came down to not surviving. She was an enforcer of the law. She would do what needed to be done. Daniel looked a Zachary. A single tear began forming in the corner of his eye. He knew what had to happen. Zachary looked at Daniel and saw the pain in the snow leopards eye. Zachary reached into the center console of the Firebird. Inside sat a small velvet box. The black felt was worn and faded. Inside sat the small silver band. A large diamond sat atop the silver band. Danie had purchased it while he was "dead". His plan was to give it to Emily when he returned.

Zachary threw the box to Daniel. He opened the box and realized what was inside. Zachary then mentioned, "Your dumb ass left this in the car. I have been trying to get it back to you but wasn't able to find you. Until just recently. Now seemed like the best time. Trust me. I know more about this then you think." Daniel looked at the box discussed. He still though Emily was with James and wouldn't have anything to do with her. Zachary looked at him.

"She had a dream about you. When she heard your voice, she reacted. She thought you were alive but when she said that and you flipped your shit she just fell away. Her work suffered and everyone is worried about her. She wasn't dating James. She still loves you man. Now give her that damn ring so she stops worrying everyone to death." Daniel smiled the most he had in a long time. His girlfriend still cared about him. Remembering the radio call, he jumped into the old vette. "Let's roll." Zachary smiled and gladly got into the car. Even though he was not a police officer he was still going with Daniel.

The night was cold in Sahara square. Emily was not used to the cold. The night glowed in read white and blue as the police lights flashed silently in the air. It was procedure to turn of sirens at the scene so that communication was clear and commands could be heard. Emily again was standing with the bull horn trying to talk to the hostage taker. A strange sense of déjà vu washed over her. She had seen this before. Almost 7 months ago she was in the same position. Standing with the bull horn trying to get ahold of the suspect.

The door suddenly swung open and a black AR-15 was stuck out. Rounds blasted out of the rifle and impacted on the cars. Glass shattered around many mammals standing around. They dove for cover yet one small bunny stood fast. She was used to shot fired and they never fazed her. Besides what did she have to really live for? Daniel didn't seem to care about her. She wasn't suicidal fortunately. She just wasn't scared of death. Emily yelled into the megaphone. "Put the weapon down and come out with your hands up!" Again, the rifle was pushed out the door and a hail of gunfire rang out. The officers dove for cover again and the cars were hit even more. A tire on the car nearest Emily ruptured and all the air inside let out in a missive burst. The strong wind buffeted Emily. She still held her ground she lifted the bull horn. "I am going to come in and talk I'll leave the firearm on the hood of this car." He voices echoed of the nearby building and reported back. Emily then hopped up on the hood of the car and upholstered the pistol. She pushed the mag release on the side of the firearm. The magazine fell to the hood with a load clatter. Next, she set the pistol down on the hood and jumped down. She walked under the saw horse and towards the building.

Daniel and Zachary were almost to the site. Daniel had no idea what he would be dealing with when he reached the barricaded area. He would have to figure it out as the first saw horse appeared. He got out and walked into the cordoned off area. He ducked under the police tape and walked past two officers. One being a rhino named McHorn and a grey wolf he though was still at a bar named Alex Grey. "Nice night isn't it fellas?" Daniel said in a gruff voice as he walked past. A coffee hit the ground as McHorn recognized the massive snow leopard walking through the crowd. Daniel weaved in and out of officers just standing there not doing anything. Increasingly more coffees hit the ground like the officers saw a ghost. Daniel walked right past the chief who reacted about the same way though he put a hoof on Daniels shoulder. Alex Grey and Sam Ford were backing him up. Danie turned and brushed the hoof off and tried to walk away. Alex stood in front of him. "I can't let you in there." Alex spoke in a more forceful manner. Daniel kept moving and Alex raised his right paw clenched in a fist. Daniel grabbed the paw and twisted it behind the wolves back. He then lifted it up the back of the wolf who yelped in pain. Daniel slammed him on the hood of the car. He used the wolves handcuff the cuff him to the pusher bar on the front of the car. Daniel then let go of the gray wolf and walked towards the bank. He drew the .454 casull from behind his back and walked in.

Emily had not known about the large snow leopard arriving at the scene. She had just convinced the large rhino to let go of the hostages and they were running out the door. Now to convince him to give himself up. She didn't hear Daniels paw steps till she was grabbed and spun around by the rhino. She saw the massive snow leopard for the first time in a long while.

Daniel looked at the rhino. "You have five seconds. Give yourself up or I will shoot you. I have been through hell and back and prefer not to fuck around tonight." Daniel spoke to the rhino. He lifted the revolver, "5….4….3….2….1" The rhino laughed. "You, dumb ass I have a dead man switch leading to a vest of plastic explosives. You move I let go of the switch." Daniel took about two steps forward. "I just moved like 30 inches and you didn't do shit. So, I'm betting you won't do anything now."

Daniel threw himself at the rhino. He kicked him in the face so he would release Emily. He pushed Emily back and kicked again at the rhino. He mistimed the kick and caught the rhinos paw which held the dead man switch. Daniel pushed off just ass the device slipped from the massive rhino's paw. Daniel pushed Emily behind him.

The chief turned his back to the building right before the massive fireball blew all the windows out. The medical team dropped everything they were holding and massive coffees hit the ground. Guns drawn and officers screaming into radios. The chief was still staring at the now ablaze bank. Fire raged in every direction. The chief wondered if anyone could have survived. Suddenly Emily came stumbling out of the bank. She was covered in ash and dust. "Daniel…" Was all she could say before she passed out into Sam's arms. Alex looked at the now crumbling building. "I'm going for Daniel!" He ran into the building blindly without worry for his own life.

The building was in a hellish blaze. Fire raged everywhere and blood covered walls. Alex saw Daniel lying in the middle of the room. Alex saw what the last kick pushing himself and Emily away from the rhino. "Oh, Daniel I am so sorry." He grabbed the wounded snow leopard. He tried to throw him into a fire man's carry. Alex stumbled as the snow leopard was heavy. He couldn't carry him. Suddenly in bust Sam. She was shocked when she saw that Daniel was wounded. She grabbed his other arm and helped carry the gravely wounded leopard out. Blood trailed following them as they got the wounded mammal out.

They managed to escape the fire just before the building came down on top of them. They carried the wounded mammal over to the nearest ambulance. The chief managed to see the wound before they loaded him up and drove away. "This will change everything." He said.

Daniel's dreams were not good during this time. He walked along a line. On one side was pain and suffering. The other side bright and happy. Old friends once though gone were welcoming him over. He thought for a minute and decided he wanted to see his old friends. The suffering and pain were to much to go through again. He started walking over to the brighter side

 ***We are losing him. Get the AED. Charging. CLEAR.**

Daniel was thrown away from the light and closer to the dark and pain. He didn't want to go. Old friends were waiting for him. He needed to see them. He tried to walk back but something was pulling him away. Old friends and family were growing farther and farther away.

Sam Ford appeared in front of him. He looked at her but she had a shocked expression in her eyes.

Zachary was next. He was standing in the dark. His eyes were heavy and looked full of pain. He spoke softly. "Damn dude. It's not good. You need to come to. It's been a month man. They are talking about pulling the plug. Don't fucking die on me." He disappeared as quickly as he came.

Alex Grey came next. Daniel didn't know much about him but still he looked towards the wolf in his dream. "Daniel I'm not going to lie. It's not looking good. You need to come to. Emily is so mad and upset at what you have done but she still loves you. Please come back."

Judy Hopps appeared and jumped over. Nick materialized beside her. "Daniel it's been a month. Nick and I are going to get married soon. You must be a groomsman. Please wake up. The wedding is soon. Please she misses you. Oh, here she is. See you soon."

Emily appeared in front of him. She looked sad at him. "I know why you did it. You are always a protector. Even if it injures you. I can't change what you did. I'm still a little mad but I have forgiven you. I haven't left in a month. I really wish you would come to. They said I should pull the plug but I'm not giving up yet. I have a surprise for when you wake up." She kisses the tip of his muzzle. "I'll see you soon."

For who knows how many times a constant beeping woke the snow leopard. He hurt. Not just a little pain but hurt like he had never hurt before. He didn't want to open his eyes or look around. He honestly wished he was dead. The pain was killer and he almost couldn't breathe. He felt like something was stuck in his throat. He opened his eyes and say the breathing tube and yanked it out. The process ripped off his heart monitor pad and the device showed flatline. A high-pitched beep filled the air and woke up the sleeping bunny.

Daniel snarked. "What's this, the third time you have found me in this place? I really need to stop ending up here. Let's bounce." Daniel swung his body over the bed and tried to stand up. He fell face first onto the floor and a bunch of nurses came running into the room. "A little help? My dumbass can't walk for some reason." The nurses put Daniel back into the bed but he still didn't know of his injuries. A doctor came in and looked at the snow leopard. He was obviously in pain but had no idea the damage that lay beneath the sheets of the bed. "Officer Sofield how are you feeling?" Daniel laughed. "I doubt the chief of this city let my job stay open. So, I guess I'm just Daniel. I feel like hammered shit to be honest." Daniel managed a weak smile. Emily still sat silently in the chair. The doctor smiled. Daniel was strong but could he handle this?

"There is no easy way to say this. The kick to push you and Emily away from the explosion worked. She was unharmed but you can guess you weren't as you are here." Daniel looked at him. "I was going to say something smartassed but if I want any chance of getting out of here quickly that will not help" The doctor smiled. His form shifted nervously. "I can't really explain it so I'll just show you. Please be ready for what you are about to see." He lifted the sheet and threw it away. It revealed that Daniels left leg was missing just below the thigh.

Daniel stared at the missing appendage. "Hmmm somethings missing here but I just can't put my foot down on it." He laughed and the doctor smiled. Emily just kind of stared. Daniels left leg was almost completely blown off and he was making jokes about it.

Daniel looked at the doctor with tears in his eyes from laughing. "I guess the parking will be easier Haha" Again the snow leopard burst into laughing. Emily smiled, she had something to tell him but couldn't wait any longer.

"Daniel, you are being recommended for a Medal of Honor. It would be one of the first ones given to a non-military personnel in a long time. They are planning a ceremony for middle of next month." Emily was glowing. Daniel looked her in the eyes and said, "I would be gracious to except but I don't think I'm allowed to have two of them." Emily laughed along with everyone in the room except for one snow leopard. Emily, saw he wasn't laughing. "You already have a Medal of Honor? How?" Daniel looked over. He spoke softly. "That's a story for another time. My leg hurts. At least the one that's still here. Remind me tomorrow and I'll explain everything." With that Daniel closed his eyes and drifted of to sleep. The doctors and nurses slipped out and Emily climbed back into her chair but couldn't fall asleep even though it was around 2 in the morning.

She jumped down from the chair and up into the bed of the snow leopard. His strong musk filled her nostrils. She snuggled up to him. His arm wrapped around her while he was asleep. She felt safe and secure that he would still be there in the morning when she woke. She drifted off to sleep and finally got a good night's rest for the first time in a month.

 **Well…. this went well. I liked this idea and just couldn't stop thinking about it so here it is. I have a crap ton of respect for amputees. Especially those suffering from losing the limbs overseas or during police activities. I want to thank all of you. Keep fighting. The story will happen about the same as normal just with a snow leopard missing a leg. Don't worry it won't affect much. Yes, it is possible for a civilian or law enforcement officer to earn the Medal of Honor. It is also possible to have more than one. Though it is very rare for a civilian to have one to have more than two it is possible. Again, it's a story so just roll with it.**

 **Again, until next time**

 **Valkyrie and PrinceOfBlades.**


	32. Only have one shot

**Hey guys I'm, back. Good news I got a job! Bad news. It's a mowing job and will take a lot of my day time. This story doesn't have much left to be honest. I have a couple of more things planned but after that it will end. Not one hundred percent sure on my ending but I have one in mind that I am probably going to use.**

 **I would also like to announce that I will be writing another story. Yes, It will be still in Zootopia but will be more along the lines of the Need For Speed movie. It will basically be the movie set up with my characters. It will have several other differences and maybe more races and different cars. Not sure yet but I am excited about it. One main difference is I don't think Emily will be a bunny in the next story. I feel like maybe something else. If you haven't seen the movie it is defiantly something to watch. I like it. PrinceOfBlades and I are planning a story but I don't think that one will be out for a long while.**

 **PrinceOfBlades anything to add?**

 **Ah it's sad to think this story is almost over but it's been a fun ride and I won't soon forget it. Also I'm really looking forward to working with Valkyrie on Hell on Wheels..S**

 **Alright then.**

It had been six months since the night that changed Daniels life forever. If you asked him if he would have done it again he would say "yes" in a heartbeat. He hadn't done much policing as he was missing a leg. He had a prosthetic but it wasn't very good. He worked in the police station armory for the time being. He wouldn't complain but he wished he could be out on the streets again. He had tried about three months after he got the prosthetic but he couldn't keep up. Emily had been running with a new rabbit at the force. Daniel didn't like him. Supposedly he was ex-ZIA. A spy by the name of Jack Savage. He was a snow-white rabbit with black tips on his ears. He was a constant flirt. Daniel saw him once and literally picked him up by the scruff of the neck.

"Listen here bitch. I haven't been through hell and back to keep her. No smooth-talking James Bond wanna-be is going to take her. I will put a bullet in you first. Do You Understand Me?" Daniel spat the last words out and say that he was reaching around his body. To where he kept a PPK. Daniel smiled. "I hope you can have that drawn and two rounds off in less than a second and a half. Otherwise you will be dead." The rabbit smiled. Daniel not missing a beat threw him at the desk Clawhauser was sitting at. His body crashed through the drywall and left a rabbit body sized hole in the desk.

Clawhauser locked under the desk and the now dust covered rabbit. "If you know what's good for you I would stop. He isn't playing around. You may not know but he is the Daniel Sofield that was supposedly killed. The two-time Medal of Honor recipient. And the one and only Valkyrie." Jack savage told the overweight chaeta he was number one. He jumped up on the counter he drew a PPK from the inside of the suit jacket. "Freeze! That's assault on an officer."

Daniel reaches into his ballistics vest. He draws the .454 casull. He pulls the revolver and points it at the rabbit. The revolver pointed at the rabbit.

Clawhauser pushed the button under the desk. This sent a light off in the chief's office.

The chief saw the light on the desk. As if his day wasn't hard enough. He got up from his desk and walked over to the door. He turned the know and opened the door. Just as the loudest gunshot he had heard in a long time went off. "As if my day hadn't already been hard enough." The chief walked down the stairs. The barrel of the revolver still smoking. Jack Savage was laying on the floor. The odd part was that there was no blood. Daniel still held the revolver but was just chatting with Clawhauser.

"Daniel!"

You could hear a pin drop in the main auditorium. Daniel visible gulps. "Don't worry I think he is still breathing." A groan could be heard from the hare. Daniel turned in his direction. "I've got real bullets in the gun now. You reach for that pistol and I'll paint the wall with your blood."

The chief who was still standing on the balcony looked over at the rabbit. "What the hell did you do to piss of my best officer?"

Jack who was now standing up. "What did I do? He threw me through the drywall in Clawhauser's desk. Then shot me with a incapasitator round. I didn't do jack shit." Daniel just laughed. Emily now had her head in her paws. Daniel turned to the chief. "He kept flirting with Emily. So, I threw him after he tried to hit me. He jumped up from behind the desk with a pistol drawn. I'm not going to get shot again." Daniel still holding onto the revolver had his hands up around his chest.

Chief Bogo pointed at the rabbit. "My office. Now." Jack stood up. He looked at Emily. "How could you date a cripple?" Daniel went rigid at that word. Clawhauser sighed. "You just opened a complex issue that shouldn't have been opened."

Daniel walked over to where the rabbit was standing. "You don't know what hell I've gone through. What I've dealt with. So, here's a way you can find out." With a swift kick the snow leopard broke the legs of the hare.

The chief just sighed. "What the hell did I do to deserve this hell?" he asked sarcastically. "Somebody call him an ambulance. Daniel, you come with me."

Daniel walked along with the hobble that missing leg would give you. He never considered himself a violent person but he was tired of Jack trying to smooth talk his girlfriend.

Daniel stopped as a single gunshot echoed through the hallway. The bullet impacted right beside the enormous snow leopards heard peppering him with drywall. Once more the massive revolver was brought to bear. With a swift movement, his thumb the hammer was drawn back cycling the massive firearm in his right paw. "You missed but I will promise that I won't" The rifling of the barrel caught the light just enough so you could see that the round ready to fire wasn't an incapasitator. It was the real round. The hammer made a click as it came to a full cocked position. The click echoed through the main lobby. The Good, The Bad, and The Ugly whistle echoed through the lobby.

Wolford rushed to answer his phone. Emily laughed along with Clawhauser. Daniel on the other hand looked about the same as Clint Eastwood in the last gunfight scene of the movie. His cold blue eyes glassed over like steel. His breath barely hearable even to Emily and her super hearing. The chief came over and took the revolver from the massive snow leopard. "I will not be letting you make more of a mess of my lobby then you already have. You will appear in court and will testify as to the assault you just witnessed."

Jack looked up. He couldn't believe what was happening. First, he missed his shot, Next, he was going to be going to court over assault? Not a chance in hell. The rabbit jumped up and grabbed Emily. He pulled her in front of him. With the hand clutching onto his pistol. "If I can't have her no one can. Anybody moves and I'll Make sure it ends that way."

Again the, The Good, The Bad, and The Ugly. whistle is heard. Daniel turns to look and sees Wolford and all the other officer's guns drawn and ready. Daniel still looks at the Chief.

"Solve this problem." Daniel turns. Again, his steely blue eyes turn to the hare. "Last chance. He just gave me permission to turn your head into a red shmear on the floor.

Jack pushes Emily away as to get a better shot at Daniel. He points the gun at the abnormally large snow leopard. That was Daniel's only flaw. He was a massive target.

Two gunshots were heard. Daniel falls to the floor but Jack keels over with a red mess behind where his head used to be.

Emily runs over to the large snow leopard who is clutching his side. Blood oozes from his left-hand side just under his ribcage. Daniels eyes are closed and his breathing is shallow and fast. He opens his eyes to see his partner and girlfriend. "I really need to stop getting shot. Got that motherfucker at least." Emily smiles at his remarks. "He was about a second away from taking a paw to his groin." Daniel gasps. "That would not have been good." He closes his eyes once more and starts to lose grip on his awareness of the surroundings. A pair of paramedics burst in and wheel a gurney over to the now passed out mammal. A they lift him up the black velvet ring box falls out of his pocket.

Emily sees the small black object drop to the ground. "Hey you forgot, something…." Emily realizes exactly what this little box is and what it contains. She opens the box to find an amethyst stone set upon an ornate silver ring. Little diamonds surround the stone. Emily smiled. He remembered he favorite color and the ring design she liked. She put the ring on her finger and it was a perfect fit.

Emily put the ring back in the box. She closed it and ran after the paramedics. The ball was in Daniel's court as he had to survive the GSW(Gun Shot Wound). She already knew how to break it to him.

She walked out and got into the ambulance with a huge grin on her face. "This is going to be good." She though. The lights came on and the vehicle pulled away

 **Ok So this chapter wasn't very long but the next one will be when he wakes up to find out she found the ring. I have decided on the name for the new story and it shall be called.**

 **Hell On Wheels. It will be in parts and the first introduction should be out by weeks end and first chapter by end of next week!**

 **Until then**

 **Valkyrie and PrinceOfBlades**


End file.
